Come Home
by ytan-natsu
Summary: Zero es un chico normal pero su corazón queda destrozado cuando la tragedia llama a su puerta, ahora toda su vida queda en manos de su psicólogo y aunque no quiera, del apuesto hijo de éste. Vampire knight y sus personajes pertenecen a Matsuri Hino. Este fic es un UA así que todos son humanos. Rating M. No menores de 16 años.
1. Antes de la tormenta

_Ojalá les guste, es un fic KanamexZero sin embargo su relación tendrá un desarrollo algo lento y pondré algún lemon por ahí aunque no seré muy explícita, pero pasarán algunos capitulos antes de eso, así que paciencia conmigo por favor._

_Y tengo que decir que hasta donde yo sé no han salido los nombres de los padres de Zero en el manga así que me los inventaré, si alguien los sabe agradeceré me los diga, el hotel Royal Fort lo tomé prestado del manga Bitter de Haruka Minami por si alguien quiere leerlo._

_Me inspire para escribirlo en la canción Come Home de One Republic, mi grupo favorito :D, si alguien quiere visitar mi perfil es bienvenido._

* * *

Capitulo 1: Antes de la tormenta...

Akita, Japón.

-Zero esto es genial, no puedo creer que de verdad pasé la prueba, ahora si podré ser un piloto profesional, bueno en realidad aun falta un año para que ingrese, porque papá dijo que primero tengo que terminar el instituto, pero me siento muy emocionado, estaba tan nervioso en el simulador de vuelo, creí que iba a fallar pero lo logré aunque también fue por ti que pude lograrlo gracias a que intercediste por mi con papá y mamá, ya ves lo preocupados que estaban...ah lo siento estoy hablando demasiado...- Ichiru bajo la vista un poco avergonzado mientras que Zero no podía hacer más que sonreír de forma divertida y cariñosa, era cierto, su querido hermano estaba tan feliz, era su sueño ser piloto, desde la primera vez que se habían subido a un avión y ahora estaba a un paso de lograr su sueño.

Había creído que de no lograr convencer a sus padres para que Ichiru hiciera la prueba habrían tenido que ir de escondidas, pero sorprendentemente habían aceptado, claro no sin antes de ver los contras del deseo de su hermano y poner una y mil reglas que tendrían que seguir al pie de la letra, incluso su padre les había prestado el auto ya que la academia de aviación quedaba a poco más de 2 hr de su casa y ahora regresaban con una amena charla, Zero al volante e Ichiru de copiloto.

-Ichiru- Zero llamó a su hermano y se aseguró de que le escuchaba con atención -de verdad me alegra que estés tan feliz, te quiero.

Ichiru le sonrío.

-Gracias, ¡ah! por cierto ahora tendremos que convencerlos de que tu quieres ser piloto profesional de la fórmula uno, mmm... me pregunto porque tendremos esa preferencia por ser piloto, ¿será genético?- se preguntó con el ceño fruncido y una mano en el mentón, de forma pensativa.

-Jajaja... ¿Estás loco? nos van a matar si se enteran, mira no te preocupes por eso, yo estudiaré una carrera y tal vez dentro de unos años pueda ser piloto pero si los dos nos aventamos al mismo tiempo será contraproducente- trató de sonar convincente, pero al ir concentrado manejando no sabía si su hermano le había creído.

-Pero Zero tú te esforzaste mucho para convencer a nuestros padres para que me dieran permiso, no creo que sea justo que tu no cumplas tu sueño y yo sí- Zero notó la tristeza en la voz de su hermano y argumentó:

-Escucha, es verdad que es mi sueño y es por eso que no renunciaré a el tan fácilmente ¿de acuerdo?-volteó a verlo para que su declaración tuviera un mejor efecto -de hecho ya lo pensé muy bien, primero estudiaré mecánica automotriz, así nadie sospechará nada y también me servirá, ya sabes por lo de los autos, después de todo solo tú sabes mi secreto y una vez que termine ya veré cómo me infiltro en las carreras- terminó guiñándole un ojo a su hermano y éste lo pensó un poco.

-Está bien, pero no dudes en pedirme ayuda cuando sea el momento Zero, promételo- Zero sintió una agradable calidez en su pecho y volteando a ver a su hermano le dijo:

-Lo prometo- mientras con su mano derecha le revolvía el cabello, Ichuri rió al mismo tiempo que levantaba la vista al camino.

-¡Zero cuidado!- ante el grito de su hermano Zero rápidamente volvió a poner la mano al volante mientras su corazón palpitaba salvajemente, había invadido el carril contrario, preso del pánico Zero maniobró para evitar chocar con una camioneta, pero era demasiado tarde y al girar a la izquierda y la camioneta a su derecha, golpeó el auto por el lado donde se encontraba Ichiru, volcándolo sobre el asfalto y quedando de lado.

Zero abrió los ojos,sentía la cabeza sumamente pesada, podía escuchar gritos, y ver personas, pidiendo llamar a emergencias, entonces recordó algo, ¡Ichiru!, quería moverse para buscarlo pero no podía, sentía todo su cuerpo pesado y creía perder la conciencia en cualquier momento, _los cinturones_, recordó e intentó quitarse el suyo, cuando escuchó un gemido leve junto a él, volteó su vista hacia arriba y vió a su hermano colgado sobre él, con su cabello plateado manchado de rojo y escurriendo abundante sangre por la cabeza, sangre que caía sobre él.

-¡Ichi...ru!...resiste- le dijo con apenas un hilo de voz, Ichiru volteó la vista hacia él y extendió su brazo para tocar a Zero quien agarró su mano, quería mantener los ojos abiertos pero cada vez era más difícil.

-Zero...yo...también te quiero- fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer en un profundo abismo del cual le iba a costar salir.

* * *

7 MESES DESPUES...

Kioto, Japón.

-Estos niños que tanto hacen, ¡Kaname-kun!, ¡Yuki-chan!, si no bajan ahora mismo a tomar el desayuno conocerán mi ira, 5,4,3,2,1...- los hermanos bajaron corriendo las escaleras antes de que su padre explotara, encontrándose con un apetitoso desayuno, solo de los que su extraordinaria madre sabia hacer.

-Hay papá que malo eres, si ya sabes que Kaname nii-san y yo siempre desayunamos ni que fuéramos a desperdiciar la comida- refunfuñó Yuki antes de dejar su mochila sobre el sillón, junto al maletín de Kaname.

-Estaba acabando de explicar a Yuki algo de química, hoy tiene un examen- dijo el mayor sonriendo a sus padres y recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Yuki, tanto trabajo que le había costado mantener en secreto ese examen a sus padres y Kaname tan fácilmente lo decía, afortunadamente nadie pareció inmutarse.

-Me alegra que aunque ya estés en la universidad aún tengas esas atenciones con tu hermanita mi amor- dijo Juri antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su apuesto hijo, mientras todos se sentaban a tomar el desayuno.

Era una linda y normal mañana en casa de los Kuran, tomaban el desayuno y pronto cada quien se iría a sus actividades, Kuran Haruka, un reconocido psicólogo en toda la prefectura de Kioto, Kuran Juri, talentosa chef que manejaba con éxito tres restaurantes de comida internacional en la ciudad y sus dos hermosos hijos, Kuran Yuki, una educada y linda joven en segundo año de instituto, y Kuran Kaname, hermoso e inteligente, acababa de ingresar a la universidad y prometía ser un excelente químico-biólogo.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió la charla matutina, Kaname se paró enseguida haciendo un ademán a su padre dando a entender que él atendería la llamada.

-Residencia Kuran- dijo con una elegancia natural, muy propia de él. -Sí, un momento por favor, papá es para ti, creo que es de tu trabajo- extendió el teléfono a su padre mientras mantenía tapada la bocina.

-Si diga, soy Haruka Kuran-del otro lado no se escuchó nada por unos segundos, pero enseguida una voz un tanto dudosa habló.

-Ha...¿Haruka?, soy yo...Kanata, Kanata Kiryuu- Haruka se quedó helado por unos segundos sin saber que hacer o decir, conocía esa voz, la conocía muy bien, y muy a su pesar había esperado no tener que volver a escucharla de nuevo, adoptando un tono que no delatara su confusión y nerviosismo, continúo diciendo -Ah sí, permítame- volteó a ver a su familia para decir -Tengo que ir al estudio, es un cliente especial- mintió perfectamente mientras su esposa le decía "no te preocupes" articulando con los labios.

Enseguida se encaminó al estudio y cerró la puerta, apoyó una mano en el escritorio y apretó el teléfono contra su pecho, tratando de calmar las emociones encontradas que nacían nuevamente en su interior y respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

-Kan...Kanata, que pasa, creí que no volveríamos a comunicarnos de nuevo...-.

-Lo sé- respondió secamente y Haruka pudo escuchar algo en el tono de su voz.

-Tú sabes que ahora...-

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé bien, no es lo que tú piensas...pero es que necesito tu ayuda, por favor encontrémonos está noche, esto no tiene nada que ver con el pasado, te lo juro, por favor necesito que me ayudes- Haruka notó que la voz de Kanata fue de la urgencia a la desesperación y no pudo rechazarlo cuando prácticamente le estaba rogando por ayuda.

-Está bien, supongo que estás acá en Kioto...mira haré una reservación en el hotel Royal Fort, habitación 502, te estaré esperando a las 9 pm, ¿de acuerdo?- Haruka esperaba nervioso su respuesta, su voz era lo que lo hacía sentir nervioso.

-Bien...muchas gracias- y colgó, no sabía que era tan urgente como para romper la promesa que habían sellado con sangre en el pasado, pero seguramente no la habría roto de no ser necesario.

Ahora sentía un enorme agujero en el estómago y el apetito se le había ido completamente, ahora en su cabeza solo existía un enorme reloj que contaba las horas que faltaban para las 9 pm. Controlando perfectamente sus expresiones salió del estudio y empezó a ponerse el saco de su elegante traje, mientras su familia lo veía con curiosidad.

-Papá, ¿ya te vas?, no has acabado el desayuno- preguntó Yuki.

-Si, lo siento corazón, tendré que dejarlos, acaba de surgir algo con este cliente, tengo que salir de inmediato- se acercó a besar a su esposa mientras ella le daba un bento para el trabajo -Juri ¿puedes llevar a los niños a su escuela? hoy no podré-.

-No te preocupes papá, yo llevaré a Yuki si mamá no puede, mejor apresúrate- su padre le agradeció, se despidió de ellos y salió de la casa apresuradamente, mientras Kaname lo veía irse se preguntaba que podría haber pasado para ponerlo tan nervioso; porque por más que quisiera ocultarlo Kaname sabía leer a la perfección a su padre, después de todo eran iguales.


	2. En la habitación 502

_Hola :D este es el capitulo 2, espero que les guste, gracias por leer. Bueno en el capitulo anterior lo olvide pero aqui esta: Vampire knight y sus personajes pertenecen a Matsuri Hino. Es un AU y todos son humanos._

* * *

Capitulo 2: En la habitación 502.

Hotel Royal Fort, 9 pm.

Haruka esperaba en la habitación del hotel, donde había acordado verse con Kanata, generalmente usaba esa habitación con pacientes que pedían extrema discreción así que no había peligro de que alguien malinterpretara esa cita, ni que llegaran rumores extraños a oídos de su familia. Esperaba impaciente, nervioso y asustado, asustado porque temía volver a desarrollar ese sentimiento de atracción inevitable, que en el pasado había entrado en todo su torrente sanguíneo, envenenándolo por completo y del cual había dependido como una droga, cuando había sido infiel a su esposa con nada menos que un hombre.

¡No!, no podía permitirse pensar en eso, cada vez que recordaba era como si hubiese sido ayer, cuando sintió esas caricias..., corrió hacia el baño de la habitación, abriendo la llave del agua fría sumergió la cabeza en el chorro helado y dejo correr el agua varios minutos antes de cerrar el grifo. Agarró una toalla, se secó el cabello y decidió que pasara lo que pasara a las 9 pm no cedería a esos sentimientos otra vez, por el bien de su familia no cedería.

El teléfono de la habitación sonó y agradecido por tener una distracción contestó.

-Kuran-san, le informo que su paciente ha llegado y está yendo en este momento, ¿desea servicio a la habitación?- ¡Ah! es verdad, el siempre pedía que le informaran por teléfono cuando su paciente fuera hacia la habitación, después de todo su reputación profesional le permitía darse algunos lujos en ciertos lugares.

-Muchas gracias, solo mande agua mineral con hielos por favor- y colgó, las manos le sudaban y sentía su corazón salir de su pecho en cualquier momento, fue a la esquina a encender el aire acondicionado, se arregló el traje y se paró enfrente de la puerta, aún no sabía el porqué de aquella reunión pero debía ser importante y él debía parecer tan normal como en cualquier otra situación. Y entonces se escuchó: toc, toc, toc, en la puerta, respiró profundamente por última vez y abrió, forzándose a sonreír ligeramente.

-Kanata, cuanto tiempo...sin...vernos- Haruka notó de inmediato que algo andaba mal con él, algo andaba muy mal, no habían cruzado ni una palabra pero su apariencia lo decía todo, parecía no quedar rastro de la persona que conoció en el pasado pues en ese momento vio unas pronunciadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y aún sobre la ropa se podía notar su delgadez, pero lo más notorio era su mirada, ese brillo único que había adornado esos hermosos ojos color amatista ya no existía más, ahora eran solo de un color opaco, casi sin vida, en ese momento si había pensado que tal vez iban a nacer esos sentimientos hacia Kanata de nuevo, todos ellos quedaron enterrados de inmediato, definitivamente él no se encontraba ahí por "esa" razón. Parecía que la voz se le había esfumado, solo estaba de pie mirándolo sin saber que hacer, sin saber que decir.

-Haruka, hola, mira que guapo sigues- dijo Kanata intentando sonreír aunque más bien eso pareció una mueca de dolor.

-Kan...Kanata pasa- lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló hacía adentro, y como si no tuviera voluntad propia se quedó ahí hasta que Haruka lo tomó nuevamente por el brazo y lo llevó hasta la cama, donde lo sentó y se arrodilló frente a él, sus ojos se notaban un poco rojos y sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, llevó una mano hasta tocar su frente y lo comprobó, tenía fiebre, le quitó su maletín y lo colocó en el sillón de la esquina de la habitación, luego le quitó también el saco, la corbata y los zapatos y lo recostó sobre la cama, mientras Kanata se dejaba hacer, como si no tuviera conciencia de lo que pasaba, y eso preocupó enormemente a Haruka, quizás necesitaba su ayuda profesional, quizás algún suceso había golpeado a su puerta recientemente, muchas posibilidades le llenaban la cabeza mientras mojaba una toalla en el baño y regresaba a la cama; apenas se había sentado e iba a ponerle la toalla en la frente cuando sonó de nuevo la puerta.

"Servicio de habitación" se escuchó al otro lado, y con algo de molestia se paró a abrir. Tomó la bandeja y cerró de inmediato, y agarrando la hielera regresó al baño y le agregó un poco de agua, volvió a mojar la toalla y entonces regresó con Kanata, quien solo miraba el techo y despegó su mirada de ahí cuando sintió el colchón hundirse a su lado, Haruka le puso la toalla y se miraron.

-Dime que pasa- demandó Haruka, sin rodeos,- ¿en que necesitas que te ayude?, ¿porqué estas así? - Kanata solo lo miraba -dime algo por favor, te ayudaré en lo que sea- prometió sin pensarlo mucho.

-No sabía a quien más acudir- su voz sonaba tan lejana, como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio. -Tu eres la última persona a quien pensé pedirle ayuda, siento haberte llamado, eres muy reconocido, no fue difícil conseguir tu número-.

-No te disculpes- volteó la toalla, rozando ligeramente su piel, -dime que sucede- su voz era amigable, animándolo a contarle que le sucedía. Kanata inhaló aire y se medio sentó en la cama para evitar que la toalla cayera y empezó a contarle lo sucedido.

-Sabías que estaba casado con Hitomi, ¿verdad?- Haruka asintió ligeramente incómodo, pero sin darlo a notar -bueno pues ella tuvo gemelos, dos niños, hasta hace unos meses todo iba bien, a pesar de que había que cuidar de cerca la salud del menor, pero todo iba bien-desvió la vista de la de Haruka e hizo una pausa al sentir un nudo en la garganta, todo era tan reciente -pero a finales de la primavera hubo un accidente- _"¡oh no! por favor que no sea lo que creo"_ pensó Haruka empezando a atar cabos, -Zero estuvo en coma en el hospital, por un traumatismo craneal, pero...- unos sollozos se empezaban a escapar de su pecho -pero Ichiru no sobrevivió- Haruka escuchó lo que su corazón ya había advertido y se quedó helado, mirando a Kanata cerrar los ojos fuertemente e intentando contenerse, y lo abrazó, como no creyó hacerlo nunca.

Él no sabía el dolor que sentía, él no sabía lo que es perder un hijo, pero si sabía lo que es amar a un hijo, y si él llegara a perder uno, no lo soportaría, simplemente no lo soportaría. Kanata se abrazó con fuerza a Haruka, necesitaba sentir algo sólido a lo cual aferrarse, porque sentía que cada día que pasaba era más insoportable, sin embargo podía soportarlo, por su hijo, por su esposa. Abrazado aún a Haruka, recargó la mejilla en su hombro y continuó.

-Desde entonces todo a sido muy difícil, para Hitomi y para mí fue devastador, solo porque aún tenemos a Zero hemos podido seguir adelante, pero Zero...él ha cambiado mucho, no queda nada de la persona que solía ser, él estaba tan apegado a su hermano, lo amaba por completo, siempre estaban juntos, en todo, iban a la misma escuela desde siempre, muchas personas decían que era raro que siguieran teniendo los mismos gustos, que cuando los gemelos crecen cada uno empieza a tener su propia personalidad, pero ellos no, sus vidas apenas iban a comenzar y ahora no queda nada. Zero ya no nos habla como antes, es más casi no habla, es como si hubiera perdido su capacidad de comunicación, no nos ha dicho nada acerca del accidente, no estamos seguros si lo recuerda o lo olvidó, es como si fuera un robot programado para vivir cotidianamente, hace todo por inercia, su mirada se ve vacía, como si no tuviera alma-mientras hablaba no se dio cuenta que se aferraba a Haruka con tal fuerza que sus uñas le lastimaban la espalda, se separó de él y mirándolo a los ojos le suplicó.

-Por favor Haruka tienes que ayudarlo, ya no sabemos que hacer, los doctores dicen que lo más seguro es que todo esto sea producto del traumatismo, que sea algo neuronal y no pueda volver a ser normal nunca más, pero nosotros notamos que no es así, él comprende, sabe lo que le decimos, lo entiende, sin embargo hay algunas conductas extrañas...entonces pensamos en llevarlo con un psicólogo, pero él no habla con nadie y entonces nos dicen que no hay nada que puedan hacer por él y así lo hemos llevado de psicólogo en psicólogo sin resultado, hasta ahora no hemos querido internarlo en un centro para algún tratamiento, lo menos que necesita ahora es estar lejos de nosotros...tú que dices- preguntó con todas sus esperanzas puestas en Haruka, y él lo notó.

-Creo que hicieron bien, pero necesito más información, por ejemplo, ¿dejó completamente de comunicarse con ustedes?- y empezó a poner en práctica sus conocimientos profesionales, ya lo había decidido, ayudaría a Zero y no solo porque Kanata se lo pedía sino por el bien de un chico que tiene todo por delante, porque aunque no lo conocía estaba seguro de que era un muchacho excelente, sí, justo como su Kaname.

- Bueno...no, él responde en ocasiones aunque solo con monosílabos, pero otras veces parece ausente y ni siquiera escucha- aseguró recordando las ocasiones en que él o su esposa le preguntaban cosas simples y su hijo solo veía por la ventana, como si solo existiera él.

-Mmmm...pero ¿si les comunica cosas importantes como si tiene hambre, o siente dolor?- Kanata solo negó con la cabeza, la verdad era muy doloroso admitir que su hijo ni siquiera respondía a los puros instintos.

-Bien, exactamente ¿a qué te referías cuando dijiste "conductas extrañas"?- esta parte era la que más había llamado su atención, ¿que conductas extrañas podía presentar en el estado en el que ya se encontraba?.

-Pues eso es porque... al menos una vez al día lo vemos tapándose los oídos muy fuerte o golpeándose la cabeza ya sea con la mano o con lo que encuentre, no lo hace agresivamente pero no sabemos porque lo hace, pensamos que tal vez le dolía algo, pero ya no estamos tan seguros- mientras pensaba en alguna otra cosa relevante, recordó algo -por cierto te traje su expediente, esta ahí-señaló su maletín y Haruka se lo pasó, él lo sacó y se lo dio.

Haruka tenía especial curiosidad por la conducta extraña de Zero, ya había visto algo parecido en algunos pacientes, sin embargo cada persona era diferente y lo hacían por razones diferentes: herirse a si mismos, y conjugado con taparse los oídos una posibilidad era... que Zero alucinaba, tenía alucinaciones que el intentaba reprimir golpeándose la cabeza, pero era una teoría precipitada, aun debía revisar atentamente su expediente, tenía que servir de algo, mientras lo hojeaba se dio cuenta de que Kanata tenía fuertemente apretados los puños y levantó su mirada hacía él, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-No te preocupes, te ayudaré, los ayudaré te doy mi palabra- y vio como su cara exhibía una sonrisa de alivio, se dejó caer en la cama y mirándolo le dijo.

-Gracias, de verdad, te lo agradezco...- y antes de que unas lágrimas traicioneras salieran de sus ojos, se tapó la cara con un brazo.


	3. El deseo de comer es el deseo de vivir

_Vampire Knight y sus personajes pertenecen a Matsuri Hino. En este capitulo es Kanata quien recuerda, pero como no soy nada buena escribiendo en primera persona, decidí generalizar el flashback, espero que les guste. Gracias por leer._

* * *

Capitulo 3: Flashback, el deseo de comer es el deseo de vivir.

Kanata iba mirando por la ventana del auto en el que él y su hijo viajaban, Zero iba durmiendo, con la cabeza sobre las piernas de su papá, y mientras él le acariciaba con cariño su cabello, durmiendo era la única manera en que Zero soportaba viajar en auto, si iba consciente solo aguantaba 10 minutos dentro y luego empezaba a sentir dificultad para respirar, su papá comprendía el por qué y se le había ocurrido la idea de hacerlo dormir antes de esos 10 minutos, porque definitivamente abordar un avión no lo aceptaría.

Iban hacia Ishiyama a unos 30 minutos de Kioto, donde había acordado encontrarse con Haruka, faltaban aproximadamente una hora para llegar, aquella noche en el hotel, había discutido con Haruka la mejor manera de tratar a Zero, pero en todos los casos la dificultad que saltaba a la vista era la distancia, ¿como se podía llevar a cabo una terapia psicológica estando lejos el psicólogo del paciente? no se podía, así de simple, Kanata había pensado en ir a Kioto a vivir con su esposa y su hijo, pero en estos momentos no se podía dar el lujo de pedir un traslado en su trabajo, ni mucho menos renunciar, su jefe había sido muy paciente con él como cuando dejaba de ir unos días para atender a su hijo, ya había faltado demasiado e incluso su rendimiento había bajado un poco debido al estrés, pero aun así era un profesional dedicado, muy buen empleado y por ese motivo no había sido despedido...todavía.

No, definitivamente un traslado de residencia estaba fuera de discusión, su fondo de ahorro se acababa con rapidez debido a los gastos médicos, y cuando pensó que estaba acorralado Haruka le dio una solución simple: permitir a Zero vivir con él y su familia, después de todo estaba seguro de que Kanata confiaba en él y según le había dicho ya había atendido con anterioridad a algunos pacientes en su casa, al principio se había rehusado alegando que encontraría una solución pues ya le estaba causando suficientes problemas contactándolo pero al no encontrar ninguna y al verse desesperado por la condición de Zero Haruka logró convencerlo, recordándole la vez que habían trabajado juntos y donde el paciente mostró una gran mejoría creando una relación más cercana con ellos, casi como de familia y casi sin poder evitarlo, inconscientemente y sin desearlo, su mente viajó a aquellos días, a un pasado que creía se había obligado a olvidar...

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Tokio, Japón, hace 20 años._

_El prestigioso Centro Integral de Psicología de Tokio, solicitó entre su personal temporal a un joven psicólogo, el cual había sido llamado urgentemente desde el Centro Integral de Kioto, a colaborar en un caso delicado, puesto que sus habilidades en psicología y para tratar a los pacientes lo hacían un profesional muy valorado a pesar de su corta edad y experiencia._

_En el octavo piso del Centro, Cross Kaien, director general del mismo, esperaba a...Kuran Haruka, según decían sus documentos, esperaba con urgencia, pues debía empezar a trabajar de inmediato ya que todos los involucrados ponían sus esperanzas en el susodicho, pues parecía que en vez de avanzar en el caso, retrocedían._

_Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, la asistente del director tocó la puerta y abrió lentamente, asomando la cabeza._

_-Director Cross, ha llegado el residente temporal- informó._

_-Hágalo pasar por favor, ¡ah! y podría llamar al nutriólogo también, este caso le concierne por igual- la asistente asintió y se escuchó un ligero "puede pasar", mientras por las paredes acristaladas se veía una figura alta caminando hacia la oficina y enseguida entró un joven hombre de tez clara, cabello castaño oscuro, un poco desordenado pero le daba un buen ver y enfundado en un traje gris oxford con una coqueta sonrisa enmarcando su hermoso rostro, un momento, ¿coqueta sonrisa?, ¿hermoso rostro?, Kaien se dio una bofetada mental, no era el tiempo ni el lugar para pensar en eso, el nuevo residente se presentó cortésmente haciendo una reverencia, dejando ver que su educación era de la más alta calidad._

_-Buenos días director Cross, soy Kuran Haruka y espero llenar todas sus expectativas con mi trabajo- declaró muy seguro de sí mismo, lo cual dejó al director muy impresionado, al parecer si iba a ser de mucha utilidad con toda esa desbordante energía._

_-Buenos días Haruka-kun, puedo llamarte así ¿verdad?- él asintió mientras tomaba asiento en el escritorio del director -me da mucho gusto que por fin estés aquí la verdad ya estamos un poco desesperados con esta situación y necesitamos un poco de sangre fresca- dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa por su tonta broma._

_-Claro para eso estoy aquí, por favor póngame al tanto del caso empezaré a trabajar de inmediato- Kaien le extendió una carpeta con el expediente del paciente y Haruka la agarró, la abrió y empezó a leer en silencio, hoja por hoja, y sin terminar de leer cerró la carpeta incómodo, levantó la vista hacia el director con una evidente contrariedad en su mirada._

_-Como puede ser esto, es decir...mmm...no puedo creer que una persona haga algo así- desde que había empezado a trabajar había atendido algunos casos de este tipo pero generalmente eran personas...grandes, por así decirlo._

_-¿Comprendes la delicadeza de la situación?, debemos manejar esto con cierto cuidado, por la salud del paciente- la asistente volvió a asomar la cabeza por la puerta de la oficina, informando que el nutriólogo estaba allí, el director le indicó que lo hiciera pasar y Haruka se levantó para recibir a la persona con quien iba a trabajar durante un largo periodo._

_Por la puerta entró un hombre ligeramente más bajo que él, aparentemente de su edad, quizás un año menor o mayor, cabello plateado, una discreta y educada sonrisa, pero lo más destacable de aquella persona era el color de sus ojos, unos bellos ojos de un amatista acuoso que dejaba ver una mirada transparente y limpia, una mirada que se posó en él, en el momento en que su corazón se detuvo por un instante, pero él no lo notó o tal vez si pero no le dio importancia._

_-Kanata-kun quiero que conozcas al nuevo residente, él es Kuran Haruka-kun, a partir de ahora trabajaran juntos, espero que puedas guiarlo en el caso ya que tu llevas más tiempo en el- decía el director al mismo tiempo que los acercaba a los dos._

_-Hola soy Kiryuu Kanata, soy nutriólogo, yo también soy residente vengo de la prefectura de Akita- dijo acompañado de una reverencia, y permaneció así un poco más de lo normal, el hombre frente a él le había hecho sentir algo, no sabía qué pero su corazón se aceleró solo con verlo._

_-Mucho gusto soy Kuran Haruka, psicólogo, yo vengo de la prefectura de Kioto- dijo pero sin hacer reverencia, sus sentidos se habían perdido en su voz, clara y varonil, y se encontró mirándolo fijamente, mirando sus bellos ojos, "deja de pensar bellos ojos" se reprendió a sí mismo pero sin hacer mucho caso pues aún lo miraba y Kanata también lo miraba._

_-Jejeje...- con una sonrisita maliciosa algo se encendió en la cabeza del director Cross, mientras los veía mirarse, -bueno no sean tímidos a partir de ahora trabajarán juntos así que por favor dejen las formalidades ¿está bien?, ustedes tómense la libertad de...- fue interrumpido por la asistente que por tercera vez se asomaba, informándole de la reunión a la que debía asistir y en la cual ya llevaba veinte minutos de retraso._

_-Lo siento tengo que irme, Kanata-kun te encargo a Haruka-kun- remarcó el "te encargo" con una voz chillona recibiendo una mirada confusa de parte de Kanata, -bueno los estaré esperando al final con su reporte, por favor trabajen duro- y se perdió por la puerta para alivio de los dos residentes, si que era extraño este señor._

_Una vez los dos solos se quedaron en blanco, solo se miraban, Haruka esperando que él hablara primero para poder oír su voz, la voz que ya amaba inconscientemente oír con tan solo cruzar unas palabras y Kanata esperando también que él hablara primero._

_-Bueno, es un placer conocerte y espero que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora- dijo Kanata primero para deleite de Haruka._

_-El placer es mío- y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que Kanata no se esperaba, se estrecharon las manos y pusieron manos a la obra. Los dos se dirigían hacia el piso 15, donde residían los pacientes que recibían tratamiento especial._

_-Supongo que el director te dio el expediente del caso, ¿lo has leído?- Kanata lo interrogó mientras subían las escaleras, Haruka detuvo su andar un rato y con cierto dolor en su mirada respondió._

_-Sí, me lo dio, pero no leí mucho...es decir... es un asco, no entiendo como pueden existir personas así- casi lo gritó, recordando lo poco que había leído: el paciente era un niño de apenas 8 años, su padre se lo llevó de su casa y lo tuvo encerrado casi 6 meses en una inhóspita cabaña donde había abusado sexualmente de él cada vez que quería, eso era todo lo que leyó. Siguieron subiendo las escaleras mientras Kanata deducía hasta donde había leído el expediente._

_-Su familia lo buscó todo ese tiempo y cuando dieron con él su padre había huido, fue su esposa quien le avisó, ella tiene una obsesión enfermiza por él y dejó que se llevara al niño porque el esposo le dijo que ya no la amaría y la dejaría, no pudieron encarcelarla porque en sí no sabía nada de los abusos, dijo que nunca lo había tratado así en su casa y tampoco había evidencia para desmentirla ni testigos de que hubiera habido abusos ni tampoco complicidad con el esposo, nada, únicamente empezaron a buscarlo porque el niño pudo hacer una llamada a escondidas-, le contaba con enojo, era imposible permanecer indiferente ante tal injusticia pero aquel maldito se había escondido muy bien, -bueno eso dejémoslo de lado y vamos a enfocarnos en este niño, él necesita nuestra ayuda, llegó hace cuatro meses y en ese entonces estaba muy mal, no dejaba que nadie lo tocara ni siquiera un poco, no quería hablar con nadie y en parte es por eso que ningún psicólogo podía avanzar con él, se daban fácilmente por vencidos y entonces llegaba otro, también no comía cuando llegó, estuvo con una sonda casi un mes- volteó a mirar a Haruka pues parecía que no lo estaba escuchando, pero su cara no tenía ninguna expresión estaba neutra, llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba el niño. _

_Haruka no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, a través del ventanal que daba a la habitación podía verse al niño de cabello castaño claro, acurrucado en su cama, con muchos juguetes a su alrededor, libros, dibujos en las paredes, pinturas y crayolas en una mesita pero parecía no importarle, ¿a que grado había llegado su trauma como para que no le importaran las cosas que a cualquier niño de su edad le interesaban?, no tenía ni idea, observó que llevaba un pijama de short y playera por lo que podían verse moretones y marcas de manos en sus piernas y brazos, eso era cruel, cuantos meses habían pasado ya desde que lo habían rescatado de su padre y aún no sanaban por completo sus heridas, sintió una mano sobre su hombro justo antes de abrir la puerta._

_-Haruka-san antes de entrar ahí debo decirte unas cosas, lo primero es que no lo mires a los ojos intensamente, le da pánico establecer esa clase de contacto, segundo, por ahora no lo toques, yo te diré cuando sea el momento, lo sabré porque he aprendido un poco de su expresión corporal ya que casi no habla- notó que Haruka escuchaba pero su expresión seguía neutra, al parecer la energía desbordante que había mostrado anteriormente se había esfumado, lo jaló hacia una oficina al lado de la habitación del niño para darle una bata con su nombre y un gafete que habían preparado para él -y por último pero lo más importante: llámalo Kei-kun - finalizó._

_-¿Qué?, pero este niño se llama...- empezó a protestar abriendo el expediente, si no se equivocaba había leído otro nombre._

_-Sí, lo sé- interrumpió -lo que pasa es que el niño lleva el mismo nombre que su padre y si escucha ese nombre...bueno, se aterroriza- Haruka lo vio un poco consternado, ¿él era el nutriólogo?, por lo que le acababa de decir parecía emplear técnicas psicológicas para tratar con él, o quizás era tan bueno que inconscientemente había creado su propio método para establecer una relación con el niño y hacerlo comer. Bueno no pensó más en eso y asintió a todas las órdenes que había escuchado, ya se había puesto la bata, agarró su bitácora de seguimiento del paciente y siguiendo a Kanata se dirigieron a la habitación. Inmediatamente al entrar Haruka pudo notar como el cuerpo del pequeño se tensó al oír que alguien entraba, se encogió sobre sí mismo y se arrimó más hacia el rincón de la cama contra la pared, Kanata de inmediato cambió su tono de voz a uno tranquilizador mientras se acercaba a él._

_-¿Kei-kun? soy Kanata, no te preocupes, todo está bien- volteó a ver la bandeja de la comida- ¡vaya! has comido más de lo normal hoy, que buen chico eres- y se sentó con suavidad a su lado, cuidando de no acercarse demasiado, el niño se enderezó un poco en la cama y volteó a verlo notando de inmediato la presencia de Haruka, el pánico se notó en su mirada mientras empezaba a hiperventilar, -Kei-kun no pasa nada, te lo prometo, mira él es mi amigo, su nombre es Haruka-san y a partir de ahora él va a pasar tiempo con nosotros, no te hará daño- delicadamente agarró su cara con una mano para que lo mirara a los ojos y le repitió, -no te hará daño, te lo aseguro, ¿esta bien?- lentamente su respiración volvió a la normalidad y asintió, Haruka vio a Kanata asentir dando a entender que podía acercarse e imitando los movimientos de Kanata se acercó cautelosamente y hablándole con voz amable y una sonrisa discreta pero amigable se presentó._

_-Kei-kun mucho gusto, puedes llamarme Haruka, desde hoy voy a venir a verte diario, seamos amigos ¿vale?- preguntó tratando de no mirarlo intensamente como le habían advertido, se encontraba frente al niño con sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas para que él no levantara la vista, sin embargo tenía agachada la cabeza y a pesar de que asintió con la cabeza en ningún momento mientras él se encontraba ahí lo vio a los ojos._

* * *

_Después de un agitado día y después de ir a entregar su reporte al director Cross junto con Haruka, Kanata no sabía que pensar, estaba en los vestidores cambiándose para ir a casa y ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que aquel nuevo residente sería de ayuda, todo el día había parecido decepcionado, como todos los que iban a ver al niño y después de un tiempo se aburrían de ver que no cooperaba y fácilmente decían que no podían seguir el caso porque no habían avances, de hecho había llegado a despreciar un poco a todos esos "profesionales" que poco les importaba si el niño mejoraba o no, pensó que esta vez todo sería diferente, pues como todo el personal del Centro había escuchado maravillas de él, "uno de los mejores con tan poca edad", " ha llevado con éxito varios casos difíciles" y varios chismes más, pero había resultado ser otro del montón, entonces recordó lo que sintió cuando lo vio por primera vez, cuando su corazón se aceleró, "debió ser la emoción de trabajar con alguien nuevo" se dijo a sí mismo no muy convencido._

_Ya había acabado de cambiarse y estaba por agarrar sus cosas e irse cuando escuchó algo así como un leve gemido, se preguntó que podría ser pues por la hora ya nadie debía quedar por los alrededores, algo cauteloso empezó a recorrer los lockers hasta que se encontró con nada menos que Haruka, que estaba sentado en el piso con las piernas recogidas sobre su pecho, los brazos alrededor de ellos y escurriendo lágrimas de sus ojos mientras intentaba no sollozar, Kanata se impresionó un poco al verlo, así que después de todo se había equivocado, no era indiferente al estado del niño para estar llorando así, se sintió un poco mal, él también quiso llorar cuando el niño había llegado al centro, cuando su condición era peor que ahora y parecía no haber nada que hacer por él._

_Se arrodilló junto a Haruka y le puso una mano en el hombro, él de inmediato alzó la vista sobresaltado, se había perdido en sus sentimientos encontrados después de haber pasado un día con Kei-kun que no había escuchado cuando se acercaba, él no había tenido un caso así nunca, esto le daba asco, no quería creer que el propio padre le había hecho eso, había visto claramente las marcas del abuso en su cuerpo y eso era algo inhumano._

_-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kanata sintiéndose un poco estúpido, como podía preguntarle eso viéndolo de esa manera._

_-No sé- fue sincero -yo... no sé como puedo ayudar a este niño, en serio no lo sé- declaró mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos cafés a su traje y trataba de controlar su respiración , Kanata lo miró y su cabeza procesaba las palabras que acababa de oír, ¿qué rayos decía, si él no lo ayudaba entonces quien?._

_-Mira sé que esto es un poco abrumador pero no te perdonaré que digas algo así, no tienes idea cuantos estúpidos han venido que se dicen psicólogos y cuando se cansan se van, tú tienes que hacer algo, ¿quieres que encierren a ese niño en un cuarto para siempre?- subió un poco el tono de su voz y agarrando su cara lo obligó a mirarlo, -si necesitas llorar entonces hazlo y mañana tienes que llegar con toda la energía que tenías esta mañana y hacer tu trabajo, no estarás solo, yo te ayudaré- le aseguró, Haruka lo miró un rato asimilando lo que escuchó, con tal afirmación y sin saber cómo, supo que era verdad, ahora sentía que podía hacerlo, con solo tres palabras sentía que podía hacerlo._

_-Sí, está bien, yo lo ayudaré, quiero decir...nosotros- Kanata sintió de nuevo "algo" con ese nosotros que pronunció, Haruka se secó la cara con la manga de su traje y se paró tomando la mano que le ofreció su compañero y ambos salieron del edificio, Kanata le sugirió irse los dos juntos en su auto pues sabía que se estaba hospedando en los dormitorios que tenía el Centro para empleados de fuera, pues el también vivía allí. Una vez en camino venían los dos en silencio, ¿que podían decir?, ¿de que podían hablar que no fuera del trabajo?, apenas se habían conocido y con lo que había sucedido el ambiente estaba sombrío._

_-No ha mejorado ¿verdad?, desde que llegó, tengo que empezar desde cero, como si hubiera llegado hoy- razonaba Haruka más para sí mismo que intentando conversar con Kanata. _

_-Te equivocas, él ha mejorado mucho- su afirmación hizo que su compañero volteara a verlo interrogante -me refiero a que ha empezado a comer por sí mismo y eso es un paso enorme que hasta ahora nadie más que yo ha notado._

_-Yo soy el psicólogo aquí así que yo diré si ha avanzado o no- dijo en un tono falso de molestia, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento._

_-Precisamente porque eres psicólogo no puedes verlo pero yo soy experto en alimentación y te diré un secreto que pocos sabemos: el deseo de comer, es el deseo de vivir- afirmó con una sonrisa en sus labios y Haruka lo reflexionó un poco antes de contestar._

_-Tienes razón- le concedió con gran sinceridad, al parecer iban a llevarse muy bien de ahora en adelante._

_Ya habían llegado a los dormitorios y se encontraban en la puerta de la habitación de Haruka, despidiéndose después de un día difícil._

_-Bueno que descanses Kanata, ha sido un placer conocerte, ¿puedo llamarte así?- no sabía por qué pero ya confiaba en él como si tuvieran años de ser amigos y se sintió en confianza de pedírselo._

_-Claro que sí pero solo si yo puedo llamarte Haruka- demandó para estar en igualdad de condiciones mientras recibía un gesto de aprobación...ahora que estaban ya solos Kanata observaba el rostro del otro, aún parecía un poco triste y desde que había visto su cara bañada en llanto se había quedado con las ganas de consolarlo un poco más que con palabras, como con un abrazo o...acercó su cara a la de Haruka y en un mero impulso lo besó, el hecho de que era un hombre a quien besaba y que era su compañero de trabajo se quedo en lo más profundo de su sensatez y solo se ocupó de disfrutar aquella húmeda y deliciosa cavidad. Haruka se había congelado desde que sintió al otro besarlo pero con una rapidez increíble se encontró cerrando los ojos y correspondiendo al beso, Kanata había agarrado a Haruka por el cuello para acercarlo más y este por su parte se había sujetado a su cintura, profundizando el beso._

_Ambos se separaron de golpe por falta de aire y al mirarse, como una buena patada en el estómago, la realidad los golpeó, ¿pero que habían acabado de hacer?, la confusión se asomaba en el rostro de ambos._

_-Lo siento...no sé que...lo siento...- Kanata trataba de disculparse, después de todo fue él quien inició, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al final del pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación, dejando a Haruka en la puerta, al entrar y sin encender la luz calló de rodillas tapándose la boca con una mano en un gesto de incredulidad, no sabía que lo había impulsado a hacer algo así, y tampoco sabía que ese beso iba a ser el preludio de numerosas noches de pasión pura..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin del flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

-Hemos llegado-, anunció Yagari Tôga, el mejor amigo de Kanata, se había ofrecido a conducir cuando le había contado que llevaría a Zero a Kioto para terapia, pues no iban a ir en avión y él conocía a los niños de su amigo desde que nacieron y les tenía gran aprecio, así que todo este asunto también le afectó y estaba dispuesto a ayudar en lo que sea por el bien de Zero.

Kanata salió de su mundo del pasado y miró a su alrededor, habían llegado al punto donde se encontraría con Haruka y donde tendría que despedirse de su hijo por un tiempo, con todo el dolor de su corazón pero por su bien, tanto él como su esposa hubieran deseado ir con él pero Haruka había dicho que obtendrían mejores resultados estando separados un tiempo y darle una oportunidad a su corazón para sanar en vez de llenarlo con más preocupaciones. Con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Zero salió del auto, habían llegado quince minutos antes de lo acordado y ahora esperarían un poco, los dos se sentaron sobre el auto y mientras Yagari preguntó a su amigo.

-Y bien, ¿cómo se tomó Zero el asunto de vivir con un perfecto extraño?- lo vio de reojo, en realidad solo quería hacer hablar al otro, no sabía que decirle en ese momento así que fue una pregunta al azar. La mirada de Kanata se tornó dolorosa, recordando cuando había hablado con Zero sobre ir a Kioto, le había dicho que iba a vivir con la persona que lo ayudaría a recuperarse, que le dolía que se separaran pero que por ahora era lo mejor, y a él le hubiera gustado que Zero le gritara que solo quería deshacerse de él porque le recordaba a su hermano muerto, que lo odiaba por separarlo de su lado y que nunca lo perdonaría, algo así, pero en cambio él solo había dicho "está bien", como si no le importara, de hecho parecía que ya nada le importaba. A pesar de aquello, recompuso su expresión para no preocupar a su amigo, después de todo una pizca de esperanza había nacido nuevamente en su corazón y quería empezar a sanar, como le había sugerido Haruka.

-Lo tomó muy bien, estoy convencido que esto será lo mejor, no voy a perder a Zero también, ya lo decidí- un aire de energía renovada lo envolvió y Yagari sonrió, le alegraba que por fin se notaba una luz al final del camino.

Mientras, Haruka se dirigía al punto de encuentro con Kanata, bastante nervioso porque en realidad no sabía si eso era lo correcto, él había actuado en un impulso de calmar a Kanata, porque no quería ver esa expresión mezcla de sufrimiento, dolor y preocupación en él, por eso imprudentemente le propuso llevarse a Zero a su casa para tratarlo, bueno la verdad no se arrepentía y el mismo se decía que todo saldría bien...bueno eso esperaba, después de aquello se había visto en el dilema de decirle a su familia que tendrían un integrante más temporalmente, había mentido diciendo que era un caso muy especial y que su cliente estaba pagando muy bien, bueno no del todo porque si era muy especial el paciente y para su sorpresa su esposa y Yuki-chan lo habían tomado muy bien y se habían pasado los últimos días preguntándose como sería aquel chico, sin embargo, Kaname-kun visiblemente se había quedado con algunas dudas respecto al porqué tenía que vivir con ellos, no estuvo en desacuerdo pero tampoco se convenció del todo, y lo único que podía pensar Haruka era que su hijo era muy perspicaz y que empezaba a sospechar algo, así que mientras Zero estuviera ahí tendría que ser sumamente cuidadoso al respecto, no quería ni pensar que pasaría si se enteraba de algo.

Por fin la hora de la verdad había llegado, faltaban escasos 1000 metros antes de llegar al punto de encuentro, en un claro despejado que daba al lago Biwa, ahí estaba Kanata e inesperadamente a su lado estaba otro hombre y un sentimiento de celos quiso abrirse paso por el pecho de Haruka, pero lo enterró inmediatamente, hasta lo más profundo, a partir de ahora su única prioridad sería Zero y nada más. Estacionó su auto a unos metros del otro y salió, notó que Kanata llevaba ropa casual, igual que él, y se acercó con una sonrisa educada saludando a ambos.

-Buenas tardes, siento el retraso- quiso estrechar su mano pero se contuvo.

-Hola, no te preocupes por eso, yo soy quien te agradezco tu ayuda y también que estés aquí- se giró hacia Yagari -mira te presento a Kuran Haruka, él será el psicólogo de Zero- Yagari se inclinó ligeramente, -él es Yagari Tôga, es un amigo mío- y Haruka hizo lo mismo.

-Es un placer, bueno, ¿donde está Zero-kun?- preguntó viendo alrededor, impaciente por conocerlo después de todo lo acontecido en los últimos días.

-¡Ah! está durmiendo en el auto, ¿recuerdas que te dije que solo así viajaba en uno?- asintió y pudo notar que el estrés y la preocupación de Kanata había disminuido un poco, incluso sonreía, sintió un ligero alivio por él, después de todo si resultaría para bien todo este embrollo. Kanata se alejó un rato y se metió al auto, Haruka no veía nada pues los vidrios eran polarizados, escuchó la voz de Kanata y segundos después salió un joven muchacho con cara adormilada, _dios son idénticos, _pensó Haruka al ver a Zero que parecía prácticamente una copia más joven de su padre, solo que él llevaba el cabello un poco largo, por unos milímetros tocaba sus hombros, pero esa era la única diferencia, el cabello, la complexión, incluso el color de sus ojos, era todo igual en ambos. Zero se talló los ojos un poco y Kanata se paró a su lado abrazándolo con un brazo.

-Hijo quiero que conozcas a Kuran Haruka, él es de quien te hablé la otra vez, ¿recuerdas?- preguntó pero Zero no pareció escuchar, su mirada daba al suelo y no respondió, _ahí esta, _se dijo Haruka, al parecer involuntariamente parecía ignorar su alrededor, Yagari había puesto una mano en el hombro de Kanata en señal de apoyo por lo ocurrido, entonces fue él quien intentó establecer contacto con Zero.

-¿Zero? recuerdas que te hablaron sobre Kuran-san ¿verdad?, él está aquí y te llevará con él, no tienes de que preocuparte estarás bien ¿de acuerdo?- pero el resultado fue el mismo, no había reacción por parte de Zero, y entonces Haruka aplicó un método que se usaba en este tipo de caso, así que se acercó a él y agarrando su cara la volteó para que pudieran verse directo a los ojos y habló.

-Zero soy Kuran Haruka, mucho gusto, a partir de hoy vendrás conmigo y empezaremos tu tratamiento, tu papá se encargó de todo, así que despídete de él ¿bien? por lo mientras meteré tus maletas a mi auto- para sorpresa de Kanata y Yagari aquello había funcionado porque Zero miraba a Haruka y su mirada pasó de la sorpresa a la comprensión y después a la aceptación.

-Si, está bien- dijo en un ligero murmullo y Haruka comprobó lo que Kanata le dijo anteriormente, que Zero comprendía lo que se le decía y con eso se acabó de convencer que había una solución para aquel comportamiento, porque si su mente no llegara a comprender el simple acto de comunicación entonces estaría perdido.

-Hijo...te quiero...te llamaré por teléfono, tu mamá y yo estaremos esperándote- había imitado a Haruka para que Zero lo escuchara, le dio un beso en la frente y un fuerte abrazo, mientras Yagari ayudaba a pasar las maletas de un auto a otro y le hacía conversación a Haruka.

-Eso fue increíble- le dijo sinceramente.

-No fue la gran cosa, es un método de contacto físico, nada más- no quería darse crédito por nada, el tratamiento aún no había empezado.

-Tal vez para ti fue simple, pero para un padre desesperado eso fue muy significativo- el tono de su voz le indicó que él también se preocupaba por Kanata y por Zero, _¿exactamente quien es este tipo?,_ se preguntó Haruka antes de darse cuenta que su pensamiento fue muy posesivo, intencionalmente se dio un buen golpe con una maleta en la pierna para dejar de pensar tonterías. Cuando acabaron de pasar el equipaje, Haruka vio a Kanata dentro de su auto, estaba sentado con Zero en su regazo y con una mano le tapaba los ojos, era su método improvisado para hacerlo dormir pero funcionaba muy bien, una vez dormido Zero salió del auto y se dirigió hacia Haruka y lo miró a los ojos.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, personalmente me encargaré de él, lo cuidaré como si fuera mi propio hijo- le aseguró a Kanata pues vio la preocupación en su mirada, -te llamaré dos veces por mes, así que espera mi llamada- al ver que iba a protestar por la condición impuesta puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y con determinación le dijo -escúchame, él estará bien, sé que es imposible pero por ahora preocúpate por ti mismo y por tu esposa, dense tiempo para pensar y para recuperarse, el proceso de duelo es muy importante para la recuperación así que para que puedas ayudar a tu hijo ayúdate tu primero- finalizó viendo a Kanata dudando un poco, pero al momento siguiente esa duda se convirtió en decisión.

-Sí, tienes razón, entonces te encargo a Zero, por favor cuida de él- y dando un paso al frente lo abrazó, agradecido por su ayuda, y él correspondió el abrazo. Sin cruzar otra palabra de nuevo, Kanata se subió a su auto y Yagari hizo una reverencia de despedida y subió también, Haruka vio como el auto se alejaba y se quedó solo con Zero, subió al auto y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, volteó un momento a ver al niño detrás de él..._son idénticos_, se dijo una vez más, extendió su mano hasta enlazarla con la de Zero y en silencio le dio un apretón.

-Zero, te prometo que todo mejorará- se había sentido comprometido con él desde que lo vio salir del auto, era como lo había dicho Kanata, su mirada estaba vacía, como si no tuviera alma. Encendió el motor y emprendió la marcha, volteó a ver el reloj del tablero, pasaban quince minutos después de las 7, en el horizonte el sol estaba por ocultarse y en el cielo se apreciaba un color violeta, como los ojos de Zero, y Haruka lo tomó como un buen presagio.

Ya quedaban pocas calles para llegar a su casa y Haruka estaba pensando que sería mejor, ¿despertar a Zero y presentarlo primero a su familia? o mejor ¿cargarlo hasta la habitación donde se quedaría y empezar mañana con todo?, en ese momento dio vuelta en la calle y con un control remoto abrió la puerta automática de la cochera y entró en ella, estacionó el auto y en ese momento decidió que era mejor despertarlo y presentarlo ahora para evitar que se sintiera desorientado por la mañana, se quitó el cinturón volteó hacia él y con su mano lo movió con cuidado.

Dentro de la casa Juri había llamado a sus hijos para recibir al invitado, los tres se habían reunido en la sala esperando a que entrara su esposo con el "chico misterioso", como Juri y su hija se dirigían al joven que estaban por conocer, pues Haruka no les había dicho nada de él, ni siquiera su nombre. Los tres voltearon al escuchar la puerta abrirse y enseguida entró Haruka y detrás de el un chico de cabello plateado y largo, alto, quizá un poco menos que Kaname, sin embargo notaron inmediatamente que no era muy normal que digamos, porque al entrar parecía en otro mundo, su cara no tenía expresión y no parecía interesado en conocer su alrededor, como cualquier persona que conoce un nuevo lugar, Haruka los saludo con la mirada y se quitó los zapatos en el recibidor, al igual que Zero, solo que este parecía actuar de forma mecánica, caminó hasta ellos y se paró enfrente, haciendo caminar al chico con una mano en el hombro.

-Juri, chicos, les presento a Kiryuu Zero, él es mi nuevo paciente y espero que lo hagamos sentir como en casa- los miró un poco indeciso, no sabía si estaría bien presentarle a Zero a su familia pues sabía que no respondería y tampoco se la iba a pasar agarrándolo por la cara cada vez que quería que escuchara, para su suerte su esposa, con una mirada comprensiva fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-Zero-kun, ¿verdad? mucho gusto, soy la esposa de Haruka puedes llamarme Juri- dijo al mismo tiempo que le tomaba la mano en forma de saludo pues presintió que una reverencia no serviría; después fue Yuki quien habló.

-Hola mucho gusto, soy Yuki- dijo con una gran sonrisa mostrando su alegre personalidad y no le molestó que Zero no le contestara, y por último, Kaname fue quien se presentó.

-Soy Kaname, es un gusto- dijo de forma simple pero categórica, y para gran sorpresa de Haruka y de todos, Zero levantó la vista, al haber escuchado la voz de Kaname lo había mirado de inmediato, eso fue impactante para Haruka, ya había visto su comportamiento cuando se trataba de hablar con alguien más, entonces ¿porque reaccionaba normal con oír a su hijo?, no lo sabía.

-¿Kaname?- preguntó Zero, parecía como una persona sorda que oía por primera vez, había escuchado la voz de aquel chico fuerte y claro, y ahora lo miraba con sorpresa, durante un momento sintió alivio, era la primera vez que volvía a escuchar algo involuntariamente, pues en todo el tiempo que registraba en su mente solo había oído...solo lo había oído a "él".

* * *

_Bueno pues aquí esta el tercer capitulo, donde nos enteramos como se conocieron Kanata y Haruka. __Y por fin Zero y Kaname tienen su primer encuentro, a partir de ahora empieza su relación, que como dije, avanzará poco a poco =)_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, hasta la proxima ;D_


	4. Cuando mi mundo se tiño de negro y

_Hola :D Aqui ya esta el capitulo 4 que espero les guste mucho._

_Gracias a Rouse Malfoy, Clouzack, ben4kevin, Ritsu y LadyYuukiCross, sus comentarios me inspiran, ojala todos comentaran ;_; pero aun así gracias por leer y por dedicarle aunque sea unos minutos a mi fic =)._

_Bueno este capitulo estaba saliendo muy largo así que lo partiré en dos, el capitulo 5 será la continuación y el titulo serán los de ambos capitulos pero pegados ¬¬?, lo explicaré en el siguiente, acepto todo tipo de criticas, sugerencias u observaciones._

_Pd. Aunque parezca sádica no me agradó nada hacer sufrir a nuestro Zero-chan T_T_

* * *

Capitulo 4: Cuando mi mundo se tiñó de negro y...

...-_Zero...yo...también te quiero_-...

Aquellas palabras eran lo único a lo que se estaba tratando de aferrar desde que todo se volvió negro...aquellas palabras no lo dejaban caer a aquel profundo abismo, en realidad no conocía su significado...en realidad no quería darse cuenta del significado, en su corazón sentía una incómoda presión, sabía que algo muy importante estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero sentía que tenía toneladas de peso sobre él, que no lo dejaban levantarse. Quería abrir los ojos pero sus párpados parecían pegados.

_Zero tienes que regresar...por favor...tú tienes que quedarte con ellos..._

Escuchaba esa voz, quería abrir los ojos para ver a esa persona, sabía que era alguien importante, _¿alguien importante?_, sí, había alguien importante, tenía que abrir los ojos para ver a esa persona, pero pesaban tanto.

_Tú no debes venir aquí...yo...no podré regresar contigo..._

_¿Ir a donde?_, _¿regresar conmigo?_, se preguntó con quien podría regresar a donde, su cabeza era un latente caos, empezaba a recordar fragmentos.

Aviones.

Una pista de despegue.

Una radiante sonrisa.

Un auto.

Un estruendo.

Vidrios rotos.

Sangre.

¿A qué llevaba todo eso?, ¿que era lo que su neblinosa mente trataba de recordar?.

_Zero..._

Empezó a escuchar conmoción.

_Recuerda que..._

Podía oír personas caminando de prisa, haciendo alboroto por algo.

_Te amo..._

Se oía un sonido molesto, bip...bip...bip..., luego solo se escuchaba un único sonido, biiiiiiiiiip, y recordó todo en ese momento.

¡ICHIRU!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, manoteando e intentando levantarse, el dolor en su cuerpo se hizo presente de manera aguda, sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, mientras percibía que varios pares de manos se ocupaban de él, recostándolo, intentando inmovilizarlo, tratando de alcanzar su brazo mientras sentía un piquete en la parte posterior de su codo, le decían cosas que no llegaba a enterder, pero él intentaba luchar con todas sus fuerzas a pesar del intenso dolor, él solo quería ver a su hermano, saber si se encontraba bien y en un momento pudo voltear su cuerpo hacia un costado, y ahí estaba, a escasos dos metros de él, aquella visión hizo que su corazón diera un doloroso vuelco y se le partió en dos, era incluso más doloroso que lo que sentía físicamente porque lo que veían sus ojos su cerebro no quería registrarlo, Ichiru estaba recostado en una mesa de metal, con tubos en su garganta y agujas en ambos brazos, y de su pecho desnudo se podían ver muchas gasas empapadas de sangre, que había llegado hasta el suelo y aquel irritante sonido provenía de un monitor situado junto a él, las personas de blanco a su alrededor habían dejado de hacer alboroto, solo estaban parados a un lado de él mientras su hermano no parecía reaccionar, en ese momento quiso llamarlo, decir su nombre y que volteara hacia él pero empezó a sentir que se nublaba su visión así como su conciencia, y nuevamente sintió manos atendiéndolo, una sensación innatural de sueño se apoderaba de él mientras intentaba luchar por permanecer consciente pero ya no podía más, su propio cuerpo se sentía fatal y mientras lo movían hacia otro lugar vio como desconectaban aquella máquina de su hermano y con una sábana blanca lo tapaban hasta la cabeza.

_También te amo..._

Con su pensamiento se despidió de él, sabiendo lo que eso implicaba.

_...y...perdóname..._

Zero cayó hasta el fondo de un profundo mar de oscuridad.

* * *

Como en las últimas ocasiones desde que sabía que tendría que regresar, empezó a escuchar sonidos, la puerta se abría y pasos resonaban desde la entrada hasta él, eran sus padres, no sabía cada que tiempo venían o si se quedaban con él, pero ahora ya era tiempo de dejar de ignorar las cosas a su alrededor, después de tantos ruegos silenciosos esto acabaría ahora.

-Mi amor, ¿aún no vas a despertar?... ¿no regresarás con nosotros?, no puedes dejarnos tu también hijo...te amamos y te estamos esperando- podía oír los sollozos de su madre mientras le hacia cariños en el rostro y pudo notar la infinita tristeza en su voz, y se sintió mal por ella, por su hermosa madre que le había dado a él y a su hermano amor incondicional desde siempre, se maldijo mil veces porque la dejaba sola cuando lo necesitaba tanto y se encontró preguntándose cuanto tiempo habría estado rogándole regresar.

-Zero- identificó aquella temblorosa voz como la de su padre, -no estarás solo hijo, nosotros estaremos contigo- y escuchó como dejaba salir ahogados sollozos mientras sentía como apretaba su mano entre las suyas, y decididamente le devolvió el apretón al mismo tiempo que oía una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de él.

-¿Zero?- sintió perfectamente la esperanza en su voz, mientras levantaba su otra mano buscando la de su mamá, quien sorprendida veía como su hijo abría los ojos y de la pura sorpresa y del alivio lloraba, exactamente como lo hizo cuando nacieron. Con las emociones a flor de piel al ver a su hijo despierto inmediatamente los dos se abalanzaron hacia él para abrazarlo deteniéndose en el acto al recordar que no sabían si sus heridas estaban sanadas por completo, pues a pesar de que no se había roto ningún hueso, por su salud era mejor tomar precauciones.

Zero tenía los ojos entrecerrados, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado "durmiendo" pero sus ojos se estaban acostumbrando de nuevo a la luz del día, oía como su papá hablaba por un comunicador en la pared y poco tiempo después entraron enfermeras y un doctor visiblemente sorprendidos al verlo con los ojos abiertos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos estaban sobre él, de nuevo, midiendo su pulso, su respiración, sus reflejos, mientras le hacían preguntas que él respondía con la cabeza pues sentía que su voz se había perdido, no estaba seguro de que le escucharan si intentaba hablar.

Enfocó a sus padres a un lado de su cama viendo al médico hacer su trabajo, estaban abrazándose el uno al otro, llorando de alegría, quiso regalarles una sonrisa pero no pudo, él solo podía notar una cosa, que le faltaba algo muy importante, que su corazón se sentía asquerosamente vacío, que la mitad de su ser se había perdido en un lugar en el que él no debía entrar, que Ichiru _no estaba ahí_.

* * *

Una dolorosa y asfixiante semana había pasado desde que despertó del coma que lo mantuvo en un profundo mar negro, y un día desde que había regresado a su casa del hospital después de la terapia física para despertar sus miembros entumecidos después de 135 días en estado de coma, era extraño estar ahí, se sentía como un espectador en un mundo raro y cada respiro le desgarraba por dentro, le desgarraba darse cuenta de lo vacío que lucía todo, de lo gris que parecía su hogar cuando siempre había sido de lo más colorido y acogedor, y un miedo intenso le recorrió cuando luego de haber llegado del hospital se había parado frente a su habitación, porque no era solo suya, en ella siempre había dormido con su hermano a pesar de que luego de haber crecido más les habían dado una habitación a cada uno, pero nunca había dormido nadie en ella porque siempre se las arreglaban para dormir juntos a pesar de la incomodidad de no caber más ahí, y ese miedo no era más que el hecho de que si cruzaba la puerta se daría cuenta de que ya no la compartiría más, le caería como avalancha el hecho de confirmar materialmente que estaría solo a partir de ese momento y no se atrevió a entrar, cayendo de rodillas frente a la puerta sin fuerzas para levantarse de nuevo, pero unas cálidas manos lo habían levantado, y unos ojos comprensivos y llenos de amor lo miraron, era su padre.

Sin saber porque no había podido pronunciar ni una palabra desde que despertó, escuchaba bien pero no podía responder, lo cual le hacía sentir impotente, porque quería hablarle a sus padres y calmar la preocupación que veía en ellos, pero al mismo tiempo no quería decirles nada, ¿que podía decirles?, ¿que fue imprudente y por eso sucedió todo esto?, ¿se atrevería a contarles los últimos momentos de su hijo?, no, no podía decir algo así, quizás lo odiarían después de que se los dijera, tal vez inconscientemente había sellado su voz para evitar causarles más sufrimiento del que ya tenían.

Él mismo no se atrevía a pensar en eso, de alguna manera aún mantenía una leve esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño, a pesar de la certera confirmación de que su hermano se había ido: una vívida sensación de vacío en su corazón, como un hoyo que lo atravesaba de pecho a espalda, tan palpable que casi podía meter su brazo, esa era la más grande prueba porque siempre había estado conectado a su hermano físicamente, pero su amor por él le hacía tener esperanza de que le llamaría en cualquier momento para que lo sacara de problemas o de que lo tiraría al piso y lo haría llorar de risa con sus cosquillas juguetonas como cualquier otro día, durante toda su vida se había dedicado a cuidarlo a sol y sombra, por responsabilidad hacia él, porque desde pequeños Ichiru siempre había sido débil, su condición de salud era delicada por sobre una persona normal y él siempre había pensado que aquello fue por su culpa, porque quizás le había robado algo en el vientre de su madre, y ahora todo había acabado, pero apretando los dientes y respirando hondo iría a afrontar el hecho de que no lo vería más, iría al cementerio.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en la sala, sentado en el sofá, que se había convertido en su improvisada cama, no solo estar frente a su habitación le daba miedo, simplemente estar en la segunda planta era suficiente para petrificarlo de pies a cabeza, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y volteó el rostro para ver a su papá decirle "es hora de irnos", él solo asintió y antes de pararse sintió un fuerte abrazo por parte de su mamá quien le pedía perdón entre lágrimas, pero la entendía, si para él era muy difícil el sólo pensar en ir a visitar la tumba de su hermano no se imaginaba lo que sería para ella ir por segunda, tercera o solo dios sabe que vez.

¿Qué haría una vez ahí?, ¿le hablaría a Ichiru de sus sentimientos por él? o ¿le pediría perdón por ser el causante de su muerte?, sintió una punzada en su vacío corazón ante este pensamiento, sí, él era el causante de todo, él era el culpable de su muerte, entonces ¿porqué seguía allí?, porque la policía no había llegado a llevarlo a la cárcel como se merece, ¡ah! es verdad, es porque él no había dicho nada sobre aquello, porque su voz aún no había encontrado el camino para salir de su garganta, aunque tal vez si lo presionaban saldría por la fuerza, pero quien... el hilo de sus pensamientos se interrumpió abruptamente, estaba en otro lugar, no sabía cuando se había salido de su casa pero ahora ya no estaba ahí, ahora sentía un familiar zumbido en los oídos, muy ligero pero ahí estaba, y sensación de movimiento, además de un sentimiento de claustrofobia.

!UN AUTO!

Era un auto en donde estaba metido, no, no podía estar ahí, tenía que salir de inmediato o recuerdos indeseables nublarían su mente, una sensación de asfixia empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, estaba respirando pero sentía que no era aire lo que llevaba a sus pulmones, era más bien como humo, que hacía arder sus pulmones, de repente todo lo que estaba sintiendo se fue y sintió que era depositado en el suelo y unas manos sobre su cara que lo llevaban a levantar la vista para ver unos preocupados ojos amatista, sus ojos, los que había heredado de su papá, quién en ese momento le soltaba preguntas al azar, amontonadas y sin sentido para él, excepto por dos: "¿estás bien?", negó, "¿quieres que vayamos caminando?", asintió, vio como lo miraba con preocupación pero después de unos minutos acercó su cara hacia su frente y lo besó y enseguida lo levantó con cuidado, dejándolo a un lado del camino y entonces vio a su papá estacionar un auto, que inconscientemente reconoció como el de Yagari, el amigo de su papá, y a quien apreciaba mucho, ¿habría ido a verlo en el hospital o en su casa cuando regresó?, no lo sabía, tal vez había estado ahí y el ni siquiera se dio cuenta, tal vez varios conocidos lo fueron a ver y el no lo notó, y es que no se permitiría sentir nada hasta ir a despedirse de su hermano y rogarle su perdón adecuadamente, razón por la cual ya iba caminando hacia el cementerio de la mano de su padre, exactamente como un niño, pero delante de él no tenía por qué fingir ser fuerte, de hecho iba temblando y del miedo estaba apretando demasiado las rosas blancas que llevaba para Ichiru y que su mamá había cortado de su jardín, especialmente para que las llevara ese día, las apretaba tan fuerte que podía sentir las espinas lastimándole su mano al mismo tiempo que tomaba ese dolor como valentía.

De nuevo sin notar el tiempo, una mano en su pecho lo detuvo, habían llegado, se encontró en la entrada, donde sin levantar la vista escuchó recitar a su papá "paz a todos los hombres", decía un grabado en la puerta de herrería y alzó la cara un poco, pudiendo ver lo que le pareció una infinidad de escaleras, ya que el cementerio estaba situado en la ladera de una montaña, dispuesta en varias terrazas donde se encontraban las tumbas y en cada terraza habían varios arbustos y un barandal de protección, para llegar a cualquiera era necesario subir, nuevamente esa mano lo encaminó por las escaleras pasando varias filas de tumbas y con delicadeza lo dejó al inicio de una larga hilera que acababa a unos 500 metros, donde al final había un cerezo y una banquita de mármol, que tenía en el centro una escultura de un ángel que levantaba sus manos al cielo, parecía que volaba.

"Es la última" escuchó y aquellas cálidas manos lo tomaron por los hombros y le dieron un apretón, Zero vio a su papá bajar las escaleras para darle privacidad y en silencio le agradeció, lo conocía muy bien, sabía que aunque pareciera ser un momento donde dejar solo a su hijo sería cruel, él en realidad quería estarlo. Tomó las rosas con ambas manos, apretándolas de nuevo en su regazo y con la mirada al suelo empezó a avanzar, despacio, paso a paso, y antes de llegar un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y escuchó algo que lo petrificó al instante, una ligera risa, _su_ risa.

_No, no puede ser él, tiene que ser otra cosa, quizás el viento, que sopló muy fuerte, eso es lo que escuché_, volvió a temblar y obligándose a no sentir nada aún, reunió valor para levantar la mirada, convencido de que no vería nada, pero se equivocó, sintió su alma caer a sus pies mientras soltaba una sonora inhalación de sorpresa, pánico, angustia, miedo, porque lo que veía era imposible: ahí, al pie de la tumba que iba a visitar se encontraba él, Ichiru. Zero retrocedió unos pasos, asustado, soltando las rosas blancas que llevaba, bajando la mirada tratando de buscar ayuda de su papá que tal vez viera lo mismo que él, pero se encontraba en la entrada, dándole la espalda, quiso gritarle pero su voz no se materializó, volvió a ver de nuevo al pie de la tumba y ahí seguía. _No, no es él, mi hermano está muerto, lo vi con mis propios ojos_, Ichiru levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Zero, él sintió su corazón dejar de latir, la forma en que lo veía era tan...fría, llena de reproche, no había rastro del cariño que siempre guardaba solo para él, y como en una película lo vio mover los labios lentamente, escuchando su voz, que pensó no volver a oír jamás.

"TODO FUE CULPA TUYA"

Y esas palabras acabaron con los restos de su desgarrada alma.

¡Nooo!

Creyó oír gritar a alguien más, pero aquella voz llena de miedo, que se había negado a salir un tiempo, era suya, cerró los ojos fuertemente y se tapó los oídos con ambas manos, creyendo no soportar nada más en esos momentos, estaba soñando, sí, eso tenía que ser, era la pesadilla más horrible que podía tener, pero pronto acabaría, pronto despertaría, tenía que despertar. Empezó a percibir dolor, pero lo dejó en la orilla de su mente. Lo siguiente que sintió, fue dolor otra vez, en la cabeza, y súbitamente abrió los ojos buscando a quien había visto un momento atrás pero solo observó a sus padres muy preocupados, yendo de un lado a otro en la sala de su casa, _¿como...llegué aquí?_ se preguntó, ellos se acercaron de inmediato y lo asaltaron con preguntas que no lograba oír, tal vez se tapó los oídos muy fuerte, de nuevo el dolor, además de una mano que le levantó el rostro, Yagari, parecía tocarlo con algo que hacía arder su frente y luego le colocaba una bandita, luego los tres lo observaron visiblemente consternados, "¿no lo recuerdas hijo?" escuchó de repente, ¿acaso había preguntado algo?, ¿que había sucedido?, dios todo daba vueltas, solo quería perder la conciencia por un rato, quizá su cabeza le jugó una mala pasada así que se dio la vuelta en el sofá y enterró su cara en las almohadas, sintió manos sobre él un momento pero luego se fueron, asomó un ojo por entre las almohadas, ya era de noche, sus ojos se cerraron instantáneamente.

* * *

Un castigo. Dios debía estarlo castigando, porque eso era lo único que se merecía, vivir y morir castigado. Todo lo que ocupaba su cabeza ahora era concentración, tenía que estar concentrado siempre en _no verlo_, porque desde aquella vez empezó a verlo frecuentemente, sobre todo al pie de las escaleras del segundo piso, siempre diciendo cosas hirientes que jamás hubiera pronunciado en vida.

_Zero todo es tu culpa._

_Yo debí quedarme con ellos._

_Tienes que sentir el dolor que yo sentí._

Y varias cosas más, todas negativas, eran cosas que no soportaba oir y antes de notarlo siquiera alguien lo tomaba por las manos ya sea su papá o su mamá, con una clara preocupación y después de unas cuantas veces se dio cuenta del porqué, se golpeaba sin notarlo, tal vez pensaban que había enloquecido, tal vez realmente había enloquecido; sin embargo no podía ignorar aquel castigo, se lo merecía, pero es que dolía tanto escucharlo decir eso cuando siempre había sido tan cálido, a veces trataba de convencerse de que no era él, porque había oído claramente su voz en el hospital diciéndole te amo, pero quizás desde ahí perdió la cordura. Su vida cotidiana se había convertido en una serie, que seguía al pie de la letra sin importar el orden, temía que si salía de aquel régimen algo muy malo sucedería, aun así algunas veces bajaba la guardia y alguna voz se colaba a sus oídos, ¿tienes hambre?, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?, ¿no quieres regresar a tu habitación?, siempre que eso sucedía parecía responder aunque a veces no escuchaba su propia voz, pero podía ver algo de alivio en los ojos de ellos, algunas veces se percató de que lo llevaban a ciertos lugares, parecidos a hospitales, donde hombres y mujeres de edad parecían revisarlo pero no como un médico, parecían de alguna manera evaluarlo, en realidad no le importaba, debía estar siempre concentrado para no perder el poco juicio que le quedaba, era agotador, inesperadamente la noche se había vuelto su aliada, nada más oscurecer podía caer dormido enseguida, la oscuridad parecía tragarse todo, lo que oía y lo que veía.

Sorpresivamente dio un salto sobre el sofá, el lugar donde casi siempre estaba además de la ventana, la cocina o el patio, pues percibió un ruido fuerte y volteó hacia donde parecía haberse oído, su mamá estaba enfrente de un pequeño armario bajo las escaleras y lo que había oído eran las rueditas de la maleta que había caído de ahí al abrirse la puerta, era una maleta azul, la suya, sin querer buscó con la mirada la otra, una verde que era de _él_, y la vio, inmediatamente desvió la mirada y se obligó a dejar su mente en blanco, pero esta vez no estaba funcionando, rápidamente buscó otra cosa en qué enfocarse..._rápido_..._piensa_... ¿para que estaría sacando su mamá una maleta?, ¿irían de viaje?, no podía ser, no con él en ese estado, tal vez él mismo se obligaba a estar así pero era muy consciente de que parecía enfermo, era muy consciente de que no era normal como un chico de su edad y de que preocupaba enormemente a sus padres, pero ¿que otra cosa podía hacer?, ¿acaso jamás volvería a tener cierta normalidad en su vida?, ¿no habría alguien que pudiera...ayudarlo?.

Instantáneamente abrió los ojos cuando algo hizo eco en su cabeza, recordó la "conversación" que tuvo con su papá, aquella tarde de hace...quien sabe que tiempo, cuando sin darse cuenta se encontró en un parque cercano a su casa, donde su papá lo había llevado y hasta le había comprado una crepa de cajeta, su favorita, "un psicólogo" recordó, no puso mucha atención porque eso significaba concentración y no podía perderla por nada, pero lo poco que captó es que iría con un psicólogo en...¿Tokyo?, eso que entendió lo puso a pensar, en el margen de su concentración prácticamente se obligó a pensar, tal vez le serviría, no sabía de que manera pero tal vez le ayudaría, y hasta ahí, su concentración quiso abandonarlo pero se aferró a ella fuertemente, si hubiera alucinado a su hermano aquella vez hubiera hecho preocupar nuevamente a su papá, y supo que había aceptado porque oyó decirle "veras que es lo mejor" y le sonrió solo un poco, aunque esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Así que tal vez esa era la causa por la que su mamá estaba sacando su maleta, tal vez iría a algún centro para locos o algo así, tal vez estaría encerrado a partir de entonces y sus padres irían a visitarlo cada mes para siempre, tal vez no tenía cura lo que...

_¿Quieres escapar de tu castigo, Zero?_

Se tapó los oídos de inmediato y se dejó caer en el suelo, arrastrándose con las piernas a otro lado, con miedo de voltear y verlo así que también cerró los ojos, no notó que recordó y pensó muchas cosas y su concentración se fue, había escuchado su voz justo en su oído, entonces sintió que lo abrazaban, _mamá siento que veas esto_, sabía que era ella porque su abrazo era diferente del de su papá, ella lo acunaba como cuando era pequeño y ciertamente lo encontraba reconfortante, así que solo se dejó abrazar y una tela oscura se tendió sobre sus ojos y se obligó a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente despertó muy temprano, siempre había sido el primero en levantarse, y le gustaba porque podía apreciar la quietud de su casa y divertirse viendo dormir a Ichiru, inconscientemente hacía movimientos graciosos y sus risitas acababan levantándolo...Zero hizo una mueca de dolor al morderse el brazo, tenía que dejar de pensar o pasaría lo mismo de la última vez, se vistió y se lavó los dientes, parte de la rutina autoimpuesta, después de haberlo oído otra vez se había dormido pero como aún no era de noche se despertó al poco rato y vio a sus padres y a Yagari hablando en silencio, solo los observó hasta que se dieron cuenta que despertó, nuevamente su papá trató de hablar con él y lo que pudo entender es que al otro día partiría hacía Kioto, a terapia psicológica, y de ahí asintió a todo sin tratar de comprender, así que debía quedar listo porque dentro de poco iría a otro lugar, sentía un poco de angustia porque aún no había ido a _verlo_ al cementerio, sentía que tenía que despedirse pero le daba terror volver, y al mismo tiempo tenía la esperanza de que fuera a donde fuera haría su mejor esfuerzo para mejorar, sí, tenía que mejorar porque aún quedaban ellos.

Ya iban de salida, él, Yagari y su papá, al parecer irían en auto y aunque sopesó en un segundo rehusarse se obligaría a permanecer dentro, realmente tenía ganas de acabar con aquello antes de volverse loco, así que tendría que aguantar. Hizo su concentración a un lado y antes de salir le regaló a su mamá unos segundos de lucidez, se acercó a besarla y le dijo "volveré", en ese momento vio que no solo él sufría, porque ella se soltó a llorar y lo besó también mientras le profesaba cuanto lo amaba, mientras una mujer la consolaba y la reconoció como la esposa de Yagari, dios cuantas personas se preocupaban por él sin merecerlo, nuevamente alzó su muralla mental y se dejó guiar, sin pensar, solo sentir, gracias a su papá era aceptable viajar en auto, le tapaba los ojos con una mano y mágicamente la ausencia de luz y la calidez que le transmitía lo hacían dormir.

Viajo cómodamente tanto porque sentía caricias en su cabeza como porque en el estéreo sonaba Dreaming Outloud su disco favorito de One Republic, solo paraban para comer, y cuando el auto iba en movimiento y el viento entraba sentía que la bruma del sueño dominaba su cuerpo, tan placenteramente, se sorprendió un poco de percibir placer, tenía un buen tiempo cuidando tanto lo que sentía como lo que pensaba, tal vez esto sí resultaría. En un momento sintió que se detenían e hizo un buen esfuerzo para no despertar del todo, al parecer todo iba bien pero no se arriesgaría a desconcentrarse totalmente y menos porque iba en un auto, lo que sintió a continuación fue que su papá salía del auto, dejándolo dentro, confirmación de que habían llegado, vació su mente en lo que se imaginó acababan los arreglos para dejarlo en donde quiera que estaría ahora y deseó abrir los ojos pero se resistió, entonces captó una voz diferente a la de su papá y de Yagari, confirmación de que estaba peligrosamente desconcentrado así que antes de que pasara cualquier cosa se desconectó otra vez, creó un vacío en su mente, pero poco tiempo después sintió una mano moverlo y abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo unos rayos de un intenso color naranja, era el atardecer, ¿cuanto tiempo habían viajado?, se levantó adormilado y salió del auto sin querer despertar por completo todavía, no podía, una brisa refrescante le golpeó el rostro y le recordó al mar, aunque no era el mar porque no olía salado pero tal vez se encontraban cerca del agua, en los confines de su mente se daba cuenta de que le hablaban, pero era mejor no oír, no cuando todo parecía ir sin contratiempos pero inesperadamente unas manos le agarraron el rostro y se encontró enfocando la mirada hacia un hombre de ojos cafés y cabellos castaños, lo miraba decididamente, no con pena o con culpa como solían verlo sus padres, aquel hombre le habló:

-Zero soy Kuran Haruka, mucho gusto, a partir de hoy vendrás conmigo y empezaremos tu tratamiento, tu papá se encargó de todo, así que despídete de él ¿bien? por lo mientras meteré tus maletas a mi auto- qué voz tan firme, le fue imposible ignorarlo, por un momento comprendió, él era aquel psicólogo del que su papá le habló, parecía que estaban en un lugar abierto en vez de un psiquiátrico o algo así, le pareció raro pero mejor no pensar en eso, mejor dejaría todo en sus manos, su salud mental y su cura.

-Si, está bien- su voz fue un poco vacilante pero aun así se sorprendió él mismo de contestar cuando lo pensó y vio algo de afirmación en aquellos ojos cafés, estaba convencido de algo aunque no supo qué. Entonces se apartó de su campo de visión y entró su papá, imitando los movimientos del otro le habló con esperanza:

-Hijo...te quiero...te llamaré por teléfono, tu mamá y yo estaremos esperándote- _yo también te quiero_, quiso decirle pero ya no salió ningún sonido de su garganta, porque lo intentó, realmente lo intentó, sintió como le besaron la frente y lo abrazaron así que al menos lo consoló abrazándolo también.

Luego lo encaminaron hacia otro auto y no pudo evitar notar lo extraño de la situación, parecía un intercambio como hacen los secuestradores en las películas, él pensó que llegaría a una especie de cárcel y lo llevarían a su celda o algo parecido, en realidad no tenía importancia, ese día había pensado mucho y ya era hora de volver a la concentración antes de que pasara nada. Así que al sentir esa sensación de claustrofobia supo que estaba dentro, una mano tapó sus ojos y se sumió en un sueño seguro.

Te prometo que todo mejorará.

Escuchó aquella voz dentro de su sueño, le daba ánimo y lo creyó, un instante se sintió ligero, como flotando en agua pero al siguiente despertó sobresaltado, "tranquilo" escuchó entrecortado, como cuando hablan por una radio vieja, nuevamente había fisuras en su armadura así que al instante redobló los muros de la concentración y dejó su mente en blanco. Donde quiera que estuviera ahora se iría a dormir enseguida y mañana se acoplaría al nuevo entorno, el sueño ayudaría a resetear su mente como una computadora para trabajar desde cero, eso haría si era necesario para tratar de "curarse" y con el poco juicio que le quedaba se juró a sí mismo tratar, porque no estaba seguro de si podría hacerlo antes de caer por completo en la locura, tal vez había...

-Soy Kaname, es un gusto- alzó la vista de inmediato al escuchar aquella voz, con incredulidad porque estaba seguro de que no había bajado la guardia, simplemente aquella voz que ahora veía pertenecía a un chico castaño y alto, había llegado hasta sus oídos y su mente tan claro como el agua, penetrando todas las barreras.

-¿Kaname?- repitió casi con alegría, en su estómago sintió una pequeña calidez, un atisbo de alivio, esa voz había llegado normal a él, después de un tiempo era capaz de oír a alguien cuando le hablaba, era grandioso saber que no estaba del todo a la orilla de la cordura, ¿acaso dios había mandado a aquel chico como una señal de que no todo estaba perdido?, sí, eso tenía que ser, una señal de dios.

* * *

_Eso de que le gusta One Republic es un bonus para mi jeje =) porque a mi me encanta ese grupo, amo sus canciones. _

_Nos vemos en el capitulo 5, bye ;D_


	5. Cuando se asomó un rayo de luz

_Hola chicas! (y chicos?) :D_

_Gracias por su paciencia, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste, bueno como dije en el capitulo anterior esta es la segunda parte del 4, y el título completo es:_

**_Cuando mi mundo se tiñó de negro y cuando un rayo de luz asomó en la oscuridad._**

_Aclarado todo a leer!_

_Vampire Knight y sus personajes pertenecen a Matsuri Hino =)_

* * *

Capitulo 5: Cuando un rayo de luz asomó en la oscuridad

Kioto, Japón, 8:30 pm

-Zero, ¿que te gusta de comer?, ¿cual es tu comida favorita?, mi mamá es chef ¿sabías?, es la mejor del mundo, su comida es deliciosa, cuando la comes te sientes como en el cielo, todas tus preocupaciones se van y lo único que puedes sentir es el delicioso sabor-, le hablaba Yuki a Zero muy emocionada, mientras él estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación, -tal vez pienses que soy exagerada pero ya casi cenamos y veras que te digo la verdad, bueno mi papá también cocina muy bien pero es raro que él cocine, además lo que mejor le sale a él son los postres, cada navidad hace un pastel enorme de chocolate, es nuestro favorito, a mamá y Kaname-niisan les gusta más de fresa pero para no pelear decidimos con un piedra, papel o tijeras de que sabor será, ¿te gusta el pastel, Zero?- preguntó inocentemente Yuki, volteando a verlo nuevamente.

-Si- respondió de manera simple, estaba en su habitación, o mejor dicho la habitación que le habían dado, se sentía extrañamente normal, estaba seguro de que no había bajado su guardia pero se sentía normal, ni siquiera sentía la amenaza de verlo u oir _su_ voz y todo se debía al chico que estaba frente a él, aunque dándole la espalda, aún no lograba descifrar como se colaba su voz a su cabeza pero por donde atravesaba dejaba espacio libre para que entrara todo lo demás, por eso había podido oír a su psicólogo...¿Haruka? y su esposa darles instrucciones a sus hijos, y también pudo sentir como esa niña alegre lo tomó de la mano encaminándolo al mismo tiempo que le gritó a su hermano "Kaname nii-san tú traes las maletas de Zero", quiso taparse los oídos pero no porque lo hubiera escuchado, sino porque...la niña tenía una enérgica voz, y ahora podía hablar normalmente con ambos, bueno en realidad eran ellos quienes hablaban, estaba tan sorprendido, aliviado, esperanzado, que no quería razonar el porqué, simplemente quería disfrutar el sentirse normal aunque fuera un momento.

Kaname y Yuki se encontraban con Zero en su habitación, sus padres les habían pedido que lo llevaran ahí y lo ayudaran con sus maletas, razón por la cual los tres estaban ahí, Zero sentado en la cama, y los hermanos estaban sacando las cosas de Zero y amablemente las acomodaban en una cómoda y un armario. A diferencia de Yuki quien ni se inmutó de que aquel chico era extraño y además no dejaba de hablar con él, Kaname se sentía ligeramente incómodo, por la forma en como lo había mirado hace algunos minutos que llegó con su padre, como si fuera la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra, lo hacía preguntarse que tenía, después de todo había llegado allí para un tratamiento con su papá, si de por sí se le hizo sospechoso que ese chico viviera con ellos, ahora le intrigaba un poco saber que andaba mal con él, no era normal mirar a alguien así cuando lo conoces por primera vez y menos con esa...esperanzada voz, y además estaba también la reacción de su papá quien visiblemente se sorprendió al oírlo hablar, y luego lo miró a él diciéndole "Kaname-kun, dile otra cosa", y volvió a verlo, si que había sido raro.

-Ya acabé- anunció Yuki satisfecha y de nuevo tomó la mano de Zero, levantándolo, -mira Zero, esta será tu habitación mientras te quedes con nosotros, mi mamá y yo la decoramos y tapizamos las paredes de azul, ¿te gusta el color azul?- le lanzó otra pregunta con una sonrisa mientras lo volvía a mirar, directo a los ojos. Zero miró a su alrededor muy despacio, era una habitación amplia, ¿con quien lo había mandado su papá?, lo iba a atender en su casa y se quedaría allí ¿así como así?, ¿sería su amigo quizás?.

-Me...gusta- no sabía que otra cosa decirle, inconscientemente no quiso decepcionarla, y lo que notó también era que hablaba tan fácilmente cuando en la mañana le costó mucho trabajo simplemente decir "volveré".

-¡Genial! porque no sabía si te gustaría, bueno mira, esta es tu cama, que bueno que la compramos matrimonial porque eres alto, y por aquí está la cómoda, ya guardé tu ropa aunque sobró un cajón, por aquí está el armario, Kaname nii-san mete aquí sus maletas vacías- le ordenó al ver que solo observaba sentado en el marco de la ventana.

-Ya voy- dijo resignado, no podía negarse a nada que le pidiera su hermanita, -además Yuki, no crees que Kiryuu-kun puede ver su habitación después, no es como si fuera una chica emocionada de ver que tanto hay aquí- dijo intentando actuar normal, porque el chico de nuevo lo miraba, ¡dios! no lo conocía de nada pero de verdad le incomodaba tener esos ojos sobre él.

-Pero yo quiero enseñársela- le sacó la lengua encaprichada, era obvio que le agradó y eso molestó un poco a Kaname, quien sabe porque -no le hagas caso Zero, a veces es un aguafiestas, bueno ¿donde iba?, ah sí, aquí está un escritorio y una laptop por si quieres hablar con tus amigos después, aunque también esta el teléfono...mmm bueno no importa, y aquí está el librero, te dejé unos libros que me gustan mucho pero ya los leí varias veces así que te los presto, varios son libros de vampiros, me encantan las historias de vampiros, el año pasado en halloween Kaname-niisan y yo nos disfrazamos de vampiros y...- escuchó la risita de su hermano y volteó a verlo de manera asesina.

-Más bien tú te disfrazaste y a mí me obligaste- recalcó Kaname, le encantaba ver como se enojaba Yuki, -y además no sólo a mí también a Takuma, Aidou, papá, mamá, casi todo el vecindario Yuki- y entonces empezó una de las tantas peleas que siempre ganaba Kaname, Yuki estaba tomando bastante aire para empezar a reclamarle pero una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Chicos, la cena está lista ya bajen!- era Juri, ya hasta se habían olvidado de la cena.

-¡Ya vamos!- gritaron los hermanos.

-¡Te salvaste!- le dijo Yuki a Kaname y se lanzaron miraditas peleoneras un rato, después, Yuki que todavía le tomaba la mano a Zero tomó también la de Kaname y los arrastró hacia el comedor, en el primer piso, donde sus padres al verlos entrar a los tres juntos de la mano sonrieron, y al entrar percibieron un aroma delicioso, ese aroma solo podía ser de una cosa.

-¡Sushi!, ¡siii!- era el platillo preferido de Yuki, podía comerse 10 platos de sushi si quisiera.

-Mamá ¿porque hiciste sushi?, solo lo haces en ocasiones especiales, o en el restaurante- preguntó Kaname mientras se acomodaba en el comedor con los demás, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

-Bueno la razón es para darle la bienvenida a Zero-kun- dijo al mismo tiempo que en sus dos manos sostenía bandejas llenas de sushi y con una elegante destreza las colocaba al centro de la mesa, se paró enfrente de Zero, que estaba del otro lado con Yuki y Kaname flanqueándolo, -Zero-kun quiero que te sientas como en casa el tiempo que estés aquí- y le sonrió, Zero se sintió realmente bienvenido, porque el camino que dejaba la voz de Kaname seguía abierto, sin ningún peligro y podía oír aquella conversación alegre de una familia normal, tal vez todo iría realmente bien, tal vez sin el constante escrutinio de sus padres le sería relativamente fácil recuperar su cordura y también el estar lejos de su casa, tal vez era el lugar lo que lo hacía verlo...sólo tal vez.

-Gracias- respondió muy bajito pero aun así se oyó, alzó la vista para ver a Haruka quien aún estaba visiblemente sorprendido y pareció sorprenderse todavía más cuando enfocó la vista hacia él, luego a su esposa quien le sonrió cariñosamente al igual que...su hija, diablos ni siquiera sintió cuando se presentaron anteriormente, tenía que saber sus nombres lo antes posible, era una descortesía no saberlos con lo bien que lo estaban tratando, y por último miró a Kaname, pero se quedó un poco desconcertado cuando el desvió la mirada al tiempo exacto que él lo vio, tal vez su actitud "normal" lo molestó, pero no podía sentirse enojado con él, no cuando se había vuelto una conexión al mundo real, ¿por qué?.

-Ten Zero, este es para tí, no se cuanto comes pero te puse de todo- Yuki le dejó un plato lleno de sushi en su lugar, lo miró, se veía delicioso, tenía tiempo que solo comía y ya, era parte de la rutina, pero en ese momento que podía pensar y razonar se le hizo agua la boca pues sentía verdadero deseo de comer, escuchó un pequeño gruñido y entonces unas risitas estallaron frente a él, alzó la vista, lo veían divertidos, ¿fue su estómago?. Se comió de un solo bocado un rollito, era como probar comida por primera vez, era exquisito, digno de un chef profesional, aunque la opinión de un simple adolescente tal vez no era relevante, espera ¿estaba pensando en comida?, que increíble poder enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera concentración absoluta, y ahora por un diferente motivo no notó pasar el tiempo, de repente el sushi desapareció, bueno, más bien se devoró el plato entero en minutos.

Haruka observaba como todos comían, pero era Zero en quien estaba enfocado, platicaba con su esposa y al mismo tiempo lo vigilaba de reojo, que increíble cambio, hasta hace menos de un par de horas parecía vivir en una burbuja aislado de todo y ahora veía que comía como si nunca hubiera probado bocado alguno, y entonces volteó a ver a quien era la causa de ese cambio: Kaname, nada menos que su hijo, comía normalmente y platicaba con Yuki-chan mientras le lanzaba una miradita a Zero de vez en cuando, estaba seguro de que kaname-kun había notado el comportamiento de Zero para con él y también estaba completamente convencido de que era por él que todo había cambiado. Desde que Kanata le había contado con detalle todo lo relacionado al comportamiento de Zero había creado en su mente la forma en la que llevaría la terapia, pero definitivamente este inusitado hecho cambiaba todo, ahora no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de experimentar sobre la reacción de Zero con Kaname-kun, tenía que sacarle provecho de la manera más sutil, tal vez sería muy bueno para su paciente pero aun así debía ser precavido con su hijo, no sea que todo se le volteara después.

Mientras acababa de comer Kaname observaba como Yuki le ofrecía más sushi a Zero, él asentía y parecía un niño al que le ofrecen dulces sin restricciones, sintió celos, normalmente su hermanita siempre le ofrecía más a él pero ahora se había olvidado por completo de que tenía hermano, dio su último bocado, acabó su té y se paró de la mesa.

-Gracias por la comida- recogió su plato sucio y su vaso para llevarlo al fregadero, -voy a estudiar un rato y me voy a dormir, tengo un examen mañana- tenía la intención de que le dijeran ok, o algo así, pero al ver a sus padres lo miraron con cara de "despídete", lo sabía pero esperó que se lo hubieran pasado por alto, se acercó un poco a Zero, no muy seguro de como dirigirse a él.

-Kiryuu-kun- dijo algo vacilante pero sin darlo a notar, el chico levantó la mirada y lo vio de una manera inocente que lo molestó sin motivo alguno, -buenas noches- ya quería salir de ahí, por alguna razón estaba disgustado y no quería decepcionar a sus padres portándose como un mal anfitrión.

-Buenas...no...ches- contestó dándose cuenta de que Kaname se iba, ahora tendría que volver a la concentración, tembló un poco ante el pensamiento de volver a estar "solo", tal vez estar cerca de Kaname bloqueaba todo, pero si se iba corría peligro de que todo volviera, pues aún no daba con el porqué su voz era tan clara para él, por un segundo quiso detenerlo e impedir que se fuera pero que razón tenía para hacerlo, no podía actuar tan confiadamente cuando ni siquiera eran amigos, sería descortés, es más tal vez ni siquiera podían considerarse conocidos, así que solo se congeló en su lugar para de inmediato volver a la habitación vacía que era su mente y donde todo el mundo exterior estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Haruka y Juri notaron el pánico que embargó a Zero cuando contestó y Juri sintió el impulso de pararse a abrazarlo y cuando lo iba a hacer Zero recompuso su expresión, parecía que lo tenía practicado y eso la desconcertó, como puede alguien reprimir pánico en tan poco tiempo, esa era una emoción difícil de contener.

-Buenas noches Kaname nii-san, recuerda que mañana me voy tarde- se despidió Yuki ajena a lo que acontecía frente a ella y Kaname se acercó a darle un beso, al menos recordó despedirse de él, al parecer a partir de ahora tendría que pelear por la atención de Yuki cuando hasta hace menos de un día la tenía toda para él. No pensó más en eso, sonrió a todos y subió a "estudiar", la verdad solo había sido un pretexto para salir de ahí, por alguna razón ese chico empezó a despertar molestia en él, no sabía la razón pero le molestaba un poco su actitud, como lo miraba, como le hablaba, bueno se iría a dormir y mañana empezaría de nuevo con él, era la primera vez que enfrentaba una situación así y se propondría llevarse bien con él pues era lo mejor dado que iba a estar un tiempo largo en su casa.

* * *

-Amor, Zero-kun...bueno en la cena pareció como que algo lo asustó, que crees que...¿que pudo haber sido?- una taza humeante de café sostenía Haruka mientras Juri miraba interrogante a su esposo, estaba en la cocina con él tomando un poco de café antes de ir a la cama.

-Yo también lo noté, pero aún no estoy seguro- posó su mano en su mentón, meditando la reacción de Zero, era inquietante su comportamiento: primero reaccionó con sorpresa al llegar, cuando kaname-kun le habló, luego todo fue relativamente normal cuando convivió con los chicos, contestó cuando le hablaron en la cena y por último pareció asustarse cuando su hijo se despidió, y a partir de ahí volvió a ignorar todo como cuando lo recogió en Ishiyama e incluso cuando Yuki-chan se lo llevó al terminar de cenar no pareció notarlo como la primera vez, ¿que rayos pasaba?, al parecer tenía un reto mayor del que pensó por delante. Sus pensamientos se alejaron cuando sintió como lo besaba su esposa, siempre sabía como consolarlo en cualquier situación, se dejó llevar y correspondió su beso, ella lo finalizó y apartó los cabellos castaños de su frente y acarició su cara con los pulgares.

-Es mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana pensarás en todo lo demás, ahora necesitas descansar- prácticamente fue una orden que no pudo ignorar, nunca puede, así que solo asintió sin rechistar, -ya te alcanzo, voy a recoger todo, espérame en la cama- se retiró a la segunda planta muy complacido de tener tanta atención, desde lo que había tenido con Kanata pensaba que no la merecía, y antes de que sus pensamientos se desviaran a lo inevitable chocó a propósito su pie con un escalón, eso dolió, al parecer era masoquista.

Juri guardaba todo y lavaba las tazas mientras pensaba en aquel niño, bueno ella lo veía como un niño, incluso a Kaname y era mayor que Zero, despertaba en ella algo de preocupación, tal vez preocupación maternal, algo andaba mal con él, se notaba tan fácilmente, se imaginaba que tan preocupada debía estar su madre y destrozada, ella amaba a sus hijos y el solo pensar el ver a cualquiera de ellos en una situación así le dolía.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Haruka que pasaba con él, pero sabía que si ella se lo pedía él se lo diría y no quería ponerlo en un dilema pues sabía bien que tomaba muy seriamente la confidencialidad de sus pacientes, ella jamás le ha preguntado sobre ninguno pero en esta ocasión sentía empatía de madre, porque tal vez algún día sus hijos necesiten ayuda y le gustaría que alguien hiciera lo mismo por ellos, sin esperar nada a cambio, así que se propuso ayudar en lo que fuera, incluso si solo su comida ayuda a Zero a mejorar entonces la haría con mucho amor.

Ya estaba decidido, con su inquietud resuelta volvió a su habitual humor y acabó con su tarea, apagó las luces y se encaminó felizmente a la habitación donde lo esperaba su hombre, rió ante el pensamiento, divertida dio la vuelta y entró al pasillo que daba a la habitación, pero se quedó confundida al ver a Haruka parado fuera del cuarto de baño, parecía indeciso.

-¿Haru que sucede?- él no volteó y dudaba en responderle, que raro -que pasa, ¿se atoró la puerta?-.

-No, es que...bueno Zero sigue en la ducha y ya hace casi dos horas que subió con Yuki, estaba pensando si debo entrar- así que era eso, había una fácil solución.

-No te preocupes cariño, ve a la cama yo lo sacaré de ahí- dijo y Haruka volteó a verla algo descolocado con lo que dijo.

-Pe..pero Zero ya es un chico mayor, no creo que sea muy placentero para él que entres y además...- dejó de hablar cuando Juri se lo impidió posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No hay problema ¿sabes?, en primer lugar no es como si fuera una adolescente alborotada por las hormonas, en segundo el único cuerpo que adoro es el tuyo- le guiñó un ojo seductoramente, -y por último hay cosas que solo una madre puede hacer, tú no te preocupes, espérame ahí- y señaló su habitación. Haruka lo pensó y no encontró ningún argumento válido para rebatir sus razones, así que dio media vuelta.

Dentro de la tina Zero estaba esperando, esperando a que _él _apareciera ahora que Kaname ya no estaba junto a él, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando pero no sucedía nada, como pensó no había bajado la guardia, entonces ¿que pasaba que aún podía pensar un poco en otra cosa?, tal vez era mejor no forzar las cosas, tenía que actuar como siempre para no arriesgarse a nada. De repente una mano acarició su cabeza y despacio levantó la vista, era la "mamá", le habló y escuchó muy suavemente su voz, le hablaba con cuidado.

-Te enfermarás si sigues aquí, vamos a sacarte ¿de acuerdo?- sin esperar respuesta se arrodilló junto a la tina y agarrando la regadera lo mojó con agua calientita, para evitar un resfriado pues el agua de la tina ya se había enfriado. Zero se dejó, desde que regresó a su casa del hospital hubo veces en que su madre también iba a sacarlo de la ducha, en realidad no le interesaba enfermar, al parecer las buenas madres tenían las mismas cualidades. En un instante ya no estaba en el cuarto de baño, estaba en su cama sentado y solo, una brisa entró por la ventana, causándole escalofríos en su espalda mojada, entonces entró la "mamá", cerró la ventana y con una toallita que puso sobre su cabeza, le empezó a hablar, secándolo.

-Sabes Zero-kun, espero que puedas llevarte bien con los chicos, son buenos niños, Kaname es el mayor, solo se lleva dos años con Yuki- así que aquella niña de enérgica voz es Yuki, -ella cumplió dieciséis años a la mitad de primer año de instituto y Kaname cumplió dieciocho antes de entrar a la universidad, se llevan muy bien, no pelean y se adoran- contaba Juri con una sonrisa, -cuando Yuki nació de inmediato Kaname se quedó con ella todo el tiempo, así que Yuki creció adorándolo, pasaba con él más tiempo que con su papá, de hecho Haruka anhelaba la época en que las niñas celan a su papá pero nunca llegó, ella más bien celaba a Kaname siempre iba por ella a la escuela primero y luego íbamos por Kaname y siempre se colgaba de él y nunca dejaba que ninguna niña le hablara, lo arrastraba afuera muy rápido- Zero escuchaba, oía lo que le contaban y además podía ver su alegre expresión, -a Kaname le gusta mucho estudiar, es muy bueno en la escuela y desde que estaba a la mitad del instituto ya podía entrar a la universidad, casi le dieron pase automático pero aun así el prefirió esperar porque no quería dejar a Yuki solita cuando entrara en primer año, pero además de lo académico también le fascina la música, sabe tocar la guitarra y el piano, cuando eran niños Kaname le tocaba melodías a Yuki y ella también desarrollo gusto por la música, apredió a tocar un poco el piano pero lo que se le da mejor es cantar así que hacen el dúo perfecto, de hecho tenemos un pequeño estudio de música, está al final del pasillo, antes era la sala de juego, y hay veces que graban algunas canciones, un día de estos te pongo un cd que grabaron el año pasado para que lo oigas, ahora que Kaname entró a la universidad casi ya no tiene tiempo, pero Yuki no se enoja y algunas veces hasta le hace algunos bocadillos para que lleve a la escuela, pero...bueno Yuki es un desastre en la cocina, ella no tiene muy buenas habilidades manuales que digamos, una vez incendió la cocina, lo bueno es que estaba con su papá y no pasó a mayores y todo quedó en un gracioso recuerdo- Juri observaba con curiosidad a Zero mientras lo enfundaba en su pijama, estaba segura que la escuchaba, este niño definitivamente solo podía despertar en ella amor de madre, aun cuando no lo conocía su aura era parecida a la de su hijo, ya sentía que tenía un hijo adoptivo.

Una vez que lo arropó y lo metió en su cama sintió que su trabajo del día había terminado, estaba satisfecha y salió muy sonriente de la habitación, le dio las buenas noches antes de cerrar y apagar la luz cuando escuchó su voz, serena, que le dijo "gracias" y ella lo entendió, su voz se escuchó cansada y para cuando volteó a verlo tenía los ojos cerrados.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kaname se levantó más temprano de lo normal, la verdad no quería toparse con...el chico, no quería indagar qué lo hacía sentirse así en su presencia así que salió más temprano de su casa, despidiéndose de todos porque para su suerte él no había bajado aún, una vez cerró la puerta se dirigió a la casa de enfrente, donde ahora el esperaría a su amigo y no al revés como siempre solía suceder, esperó alrededor de diez minutos y entonces apareció su rubio y alegre mejor amigo, ese día realmente quería escapar de su casa y que mejor que contagiarse de su habitual buen humor, lástima que el gusto le duraría poco.

-¡Kaname!- le gritó al castaño muy sonriente, agitando el brazo para saludarlo, bajó apresurado las escaleras y lo alcanzó en la banca que estaba en la entrada, -buenos días, ¿descansaste anoche? que raro que estés aquí antes, siempre te espero yo a tí- ambos empezaron a caminar.

-Buenos días Takuma, está noche si la pase mal, me costó trabajo dormirme- le confesó sin pretender entrar en detalles.

-¡Ahh! ¿es porque ya llegó tu nuevo hermanito?- preguntó emocionado Takuma, rompiendo por completo la tranquilidad de su amigo.

-Takuma...tú no, mira por ahora y mientras estemos en la universidad no quiero hablar de él ¿bien?, y además no es mi hermano- bueno, era obvio que su pequeña broma lo molestó un poco pero siguió cavando su tumba.

-Pero mientras él esté en tu casa tú serás el más grande, así que serás como su hermano mayor, tendrás que cuidarlo y vigilar que nada malo le suceda, dime ¿como se llama?- ahora si sintió que quería ahorcarlo pero se contuvo, no quería salir en el periódico del otro día por homicidio, algo reticente contestó porque sabía que sino andaría molestándolo todo el día.

-Su nombre es Kiryuu Zero y no es ni será nada mío- obviamente no sería suficiente así que siguió hablando, -es un chico raro, cuando llegó prácticamente ignoraba todo y de repente empezó a enfocarse en mí y no se por qué así que no me veas de esa manera, luego papá y mamá nos pidieron a Yuki y a mí que lo ayudáramos a desempacar y no dejaba de verme raro y me empezó a costar trabajo disimular mi incomodidad y luego en la cena dejó de mirarme pero entonces no se porque me molesté y solo quería irme de ahí así que me fui con el pretexto de estudiar para un examen y como dejé prendida mi luz no podía dormir y después de dos horas la apagué y me dormí y hoy desperté más temprano para evitar ver al chico y por eso hoy estaba esperándote yo a tí- finalizó casi sin aliento, Takuma observó como se desahogaba su amigo, que raro en él oírlo quejarse, generalmente manejaba excelentemente cualquier situación.

-Entonces te incomodó como te miraba y luego te molestaste porque dejó de mirarte, ¿acaso te gusta?- pero se arrepintió de inmediato cuando Kaname le lanzó su típica mirada serena, que él sabía perfectamente que era seña de que se iba a enojar y si apreciabas tu vida era mejor no hacer enojar a Kuran Kaname.

-¿Estas loco?, es un hombre, olvídate de eso mejor dime a donde rayos vamos- no quería salirse de sus casillas tan temprano.

-¿Como que a donde? hoy le toca a Aido llevarnos, vamos a su casa Kaname- y a los pocos minutos llegaron a la casa de su otro amigo, donde Takuma se agachó, recogió una piedrita y la lanzó a la ventana de la habitación de Aido, él de inmediato se asomó por la ventana.

-¡Kaname-sama!- gritó a los cuatro vientos como era costumbre, Kaname decidió ignorar también sus habituales niñerías, después de tanto tiempo se había vuelto relativamente fácil. Poco después de la cochera salió de un Mercedes-Benz sedán coupé negro con el chico rubio, muy emocionado, incluso más enérgico que Takuma.

-Hola Aido- lo saludó mientras él saludaba a Takuma y apresuradamente se subió de nuevo para no hacerlos esperar, a veces Aido era muy servicial con Kaname, tanto que algunas veces se sentía incómodo con tanta atención a pesar de saber la gran admiración que Aido le profesaba. Una vez adentro y cuando Aido puso en marcha el auto, Kaname se sintió más normal porque él no le había preguntado nada con respecto al chico que se quedaba en su casa, en realidad pareció molestarse cuando se enteró, casi celoso.

-Kaname-sama y Yuki-chan ¿hoy no va a la escuela?- preguntó completamente dispuesto a ignorar el hecho de que una persona desconocida se encontraba en casa de Kaname y que pasaría más tiempo con él que todos sus amigos, Kaname era una persona perfecta a sus ojos y digna de admirar, no quería aceptarlo pero los celos lo inundaron cuando escuchó de Yuki todo lo sucedido, era un paciente de su padre pero ¿porque tenía que quedarse en su casa?.

-Si va a ir pero hoy uno de sus profesores tiene permiso y entrará tarde- declaró viendo por la ventana mientras Aido conducía. Takuma observó como él ambiente se volvió raro, en un día normal irían hablando animadamente, hasta por los codos, pero por alguna razón que estaba seguro era Zero, Kaname estaba un tanto de mal humor y por lo general lo que le afectaba a él le afectaba a todos.

-¿A dónde vas?- distraído como iba, no se dio cuenta cuando Aido entró a otra calle en la exclusiva zona residencial donde ellos vivían. Sí, eran los niños ricos de los alrededores, envidiados por unos y admirados por otros, aun así ellos no tenían la culpa de que sus padres fueran profesionistas exitosos y además no se sentían mejor que nadie, Kaname y su grupo de amigos eran tan guapos que rayaban en lo hermoso, sus familias eran ricas e influyentes y además eran más conocidos por ser excelentes estudiantes, prácticamente perfectos, casi como los famosos vampiros de los libros de Yuki.

-Vamos por las chicas Kaname-sama, Seiren y Ruka- volteó a verlo extrañado y le dirigió una mirada rápida a Takuma, _¿qué le pasa?_, decía claramente su expresión, era sumamente raro ver a Kaname distraído, generalmente jamás se le escapaba ni el volar de una mosca.

-¡Ah!...cierto- casi sintió vergüenza, _¿que demonios me pasa?_, entonces divisó en la esquina a sus amigas, Seiren, como siempre seria y reservada, vestía un conjunto de pantalón de vestir y blusa que la hacía parecer secretaría, no le gustaba el vestuario atrevido, a diferencia de Ruka, quien llevaba un entallado vestido rojo que llegaba por arriba de la rodilla y un escote en V que dejaba apreciar su hermosa piel, ambas estaban platicando en la esquina esperándolos y cuando voltearon Kaname vio claramente la ya conocida mirada esperanzada de Ruka, al parecer nunca se daría por vencida aun cuando la rechazó desde que iban en la secundaria, era hermosa y eso no podía negarlo pero simplemente no era...su tipo.

El auto se estacionó y como ahora Aido conducía, los caballerosos Takuma y Kaname salieron a abrirle la puerta a las chicas quienes de igual manera notaron al instante que Kaname estaba raro cuando solo les regaló un simple "hola", cuando siempre las saludaba con un cumplido.

En su ida diaria a la Universidad de Kioto siempre hablaban de sus profesores, sus asignaturas, exámenes o de cine, películas, música, sobre todo de música donde siempre terminaban chicos contra chicas, pero definitivamente este era el viaje más extraño y aburrido de todos, Kaname iba completamente distraído, pensando en aquel chico, su primera impresión fue que era una especie de raro, pero después lo vió más despierto, como un niño tímido y que después entra en confianza, bueno en realidad no podía opinar nada de él por unas horas de conocerlo. De repente en un movimiento rápido como una cobra, Kaname encendió el estéreo y le subió, enojado por dedicarle sus pensamientos al chico y cuestionarse su molestia hacia él, todos se asustaron por aquel gesto y empezaron a mirarse confundidos.

-Pssst, Ichijou-san- susurró Ruka al chico rubio, -¿que le pasa hoy a Kaname-sama?- quería saber para distraer su mente con cualquier cosa, le gustaba llamar su atención y sentía que solo ella podía hacerlo sentir mejor en ocasiones, razón por la cual discutía frecuentemente con Aido.

-Lo que pasa es que ya tiene un nuevo hermano que cuidar y está estresado- dijo igualmente susurrando, Ruka lo vio confundida y entonces recordó todo el asunto del paciente de su papá, lo había borrado de su memoria por completo, detestando a un chico que no conocía pues tendría el privilegio de vivir con Kaname, cosa que ni ella podría soñar jamás. Todo el camino fue de lo más aburrido y ya nadie dijo nada, ciertamente la armonía de los amigos giraba en torno a Kaname, era de alguna manera el líder.

* * *

Ya en la tarde cuando Kaname regresaba a casa caminando para hacer un poco largo el tiempo pensaba que había pasado con él aquel día, dos profesores lo sorprendieron completamente distraído de la clase y únicamente porque era un excelente alumno se lo perdonaron, ni siquiera le llamaron la atención pero aun así él se sintió reprendido, luego en el almuerzo estaba en la luna, cuando tenía que regresar a clase se dio cuenta que no probó bocado, él no era así, distraído, era muy atento a todo por insignificante que pudiera parecer, incluso estaba seguro que sus amigos lo notaron porque todo el día se la pasaron tratando de distraerlo.

En ese momento recordó cuando fue al baño a mojarse la cara con agua fría para aclarar su mente y Takuma entró detrás de él, esperó recargado en la pared hasta que Kaname lo miró, _¿que te pasa hoy?_, le preguntó pero en su cara no había preocupación, había más bien curiosidad, como si él supiera la razón de su comportamiento extraño y solo quisiera confirmarlo, pero él en realidad no tenía idea de que le pasaba así que solo negó con la cabeza , y entonces Takuma sonrió misteriosamente, él jamás había visto a su amigo con aquella expresión y lo conocía muy bien, _¿estás seguro?_, le preguntó tal vez pensando que mentía, Kaname se quedó con la duda por la pregunta que le hizo, él era muy alegre y sociable y parecía un poco despistado, pero en realidad era un chico inteligente y elegía sus palabras con cuidado, de todos sus amigos llevaba una amistad con Takuma prácticamente desde que usaban pañales, se conocían perfectamente el uno al otro, de hecho lo apreciaba como a un hermano y aun así nunca había visto esa mirada en él, tenía que descifrar la verdadera intención de la pregunta porque estaba seguro que se la hizo para ponerlo a pensar.

Tenía pensado averiguar qué lo distrajo todo el día pero cuando dio vuelta a la calle para llegar a la entrada escuchó la voz de Yuki, que se hacía más fuerte conforme se acercaba y cuando apareció en su campo de visión vio que junto a ella estaba el chico, ambos estaban sentados en los columpios que estaban en el patio, donde jugaban cuando niños, Yuki le hablaba animadamente, quizás contándole su día, como suele contárselo a él y Zero miraba al suelo, apretaba con cierta fuerza las manos sobre el hierro del columpio y parecía examinar con determinación el suelo, como si algo sumamente interesante aconteciera ahí, entonces Yuki lo vio.

-¡Kaname-niisan!- lo saludó desde dentro y corriendo se dirigió a abrirle la puerta, Kaname sonrió cuando Yuki se le colgó para abrazarlo, solo un día y extrañaba su habitual cariño, lo extraño de su día de desvaneció al instante, solo Yuki era capaz de hacerlo olvidar todo.

-Hola Yuki, ¿qué haces?- _¿qué haces con él?_, quiso preguntar realmente.

-Zero y yo estamos platicando, le estaba contando que me descubrieron platicando con Rima y de castigo el profesor me pasó al frente a resolver una ecuación, lo bueno es que fue una fácil- le contaba pero al instante y sin dejarlo hablar le dijo, -oye quédate con Zero un rato, voy a ayudar a mamá con la cena, te aviso cuando ya esté- Kaname trató de negarse pero de nuevo no pudo articular palabra, -no te preocupes le avisaré a todos que ya llegaste- y entró apresurada con las cosas de Kaname y él se quedó ahí parado, esta vez Yuki lo agarró de sorpresa, no pensó que le pediría algo así. Lentamente dio la vuelta y al instante vio al chico mirándolo, ¿cuanto llevaba mirándolo?, dio un paso para acercarse a él y de inmediato volvió la mirada al suelo.

-Hola Kiryuu-kun- lo saludó algo reticente sentándose en el columpio en que estaba Yuki anteriormente y entonces levantó la mirada al mismo tiempo que habló.

-Hola- seguía un poco agachado, el viento sopló, apartando los cabellos de su frente, dejando sus ojos a su vista y desde aquella perspectiva y con el sol dándoles de frente Kaname los vio, hermosos y amatistas. La noche anterior no pudo apreciarlos bien debido a que ya había oscurecido y porque evitó mirarlo a los ojos, pero ahora los tenía tan cerca y era impresionante, la luz entraba en ellos en un ángulo perfecto, haciéndolos brillar como si fueran un tesoro escondido que salía a la luz del día por primera vez y él era testigo de ello. Jamás había visto a una persona con un color de ojos así, ni siquiera había pensado que existiera tal cosa, él ciertamente sabía que los suyos eran también apreciados por los demás y las personas continuamente lo alagaban diciendo que era un bonito color vino, pero jamás había llegado a entender la admiración de ver unos ojos fuera de lo normal...hasta ahora.

-¿Ka...name?- preguntó dudoso Zero, no sabía todavía si debía tomarse tanta confianza con él, pero su mirada sobre él era rara, demasiado. Pero Kaname quedó atrapado viéndolo, admirando no sólo sus ojos, también empezó a observar su cara, bien definida por un elegante mentón cuadrado, su piel parecía de marfil, algo cremosa, sus labios entreabiertos dejaban ver sus blancos dientes, su nariz recta sólo perfeccionaba su perfil, y creyó ver algo brillar por su oreja, y entonces se dio cuenta: estuvo pensando en él...todo el día.

* * *

_Bueno eso es todo, ojala lo hayan disfrutado asi como yo escribirendo, espero sus reviews, aunque sea uno porfis =) _

_Matta ne :D_

_Bye ;D_


	6. Yo también lo ayudaré

_Hola!_

_Bueno antes que nada en este capitulo ya incluyo algo sobre psicología, y quiero dejar claro que no sé nada sobre el tema, todo lo que escribí se basó en una pequeña investigación que hice sobre enfermedades psicológicas, hice unas deducciones que podrían estar mal, en realidad no lo sé._

_Si hay alguna lectora o lector que sea psicólogo, disculpen si esta mal, no pretendo burlarme ni nada parecido._

_En este capitulo hay varias notitas al final, por favor léanlas :D_

_Como me da flojera escribir jeje, voy a abreviar al inicio del flashback como FB, y al final como FFB, el FB es en general, no creo ser buena para escribir en primera persona._

_Vampire Knight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matsuri Hino._

_Pd. Al final encontrarán también los links de la información en la que me basé. Gracias a todos los lectores =D_

* * *

Capitulo 6: Yo también lo ayudaré

9:00 pm, Centro Integral de Psicología de Kioto.

Uno de los más experimentados psicólogos de toda la prefectura de Kioto tenía un problema: un chico de cabello plateado de 17 años de edad. Quien diría que un muchacho representaría una dificultad para alguien como Kuran Haruka, aún no había iniciado el tratamiento por el cual había traído a Zero a vivir a su casa y es que simplemente varias cosas se habían juntado y no sabía como empezar, se había tomado libre una semana para vigilar a Zero en su casa, observar sus movimientos, estudiar su comportamiento y confirmar su teoría que había deducido aquella vez en el hotel, porque estaba casi seguro que Zero tenía alucinaciones, pero en el tiempo que llevaba en su casa no mostraba el comportamiento habitual que Kanata le había mencionado.

Diario se levantaba poco después de que Kaname-kun y Yuki-chan se iban y cuando él se levantaba lo encontraba sentado en la ventana que daba al jardín hasta la hora del desayuno, cuando Juri lo iba a traer y lo sentaba a comer, después durante todo el día se la pasaba como hormiga, de un lado a otro sin poner atención particular en nada hasta que regresaba Yuki-chan, quien lo jalaba de inmediato y se lo llevaba a platicar, pero entonces regresaba Kaname-kun y la cosa cambiaba porque con él parecía un chico normal, a pesar de hablar estrictamente lo necesario pero parecía de alguna forma relajado, aparte no había visto ni una sola vez que se tapara los oídos o que se golpeara la cabeza, y cuando estaba en ese estado relativamente "normal", él le había hablado y contestaba, no podía decirle cosas con respecto a su tratamiento porque era algo privado así que después tenía que arreglárselas solo.

En realidad aún no había arreglado nada y por esa razón, el no saber por donde empezar, había optado por buscar información, así que a pesar de ser ya noche estaba en la biblioteca de su centro de trabajo buscando información de todo, donde particularmente una revista en inglés llamó su atención al leer una nota publicada por la "National Head Injury Foundation", y que define el daño cerebral traumático como:

"Un daño al cerebro, de naturaleza no degenerativa, causado por una fuerza externa, que puede producir una disminución o alteración del estado de conciencia, dando como resultado un deterioro del funcionamiento de las capacidades cognitivas y físicas. Este deterioro puede ser temporal o permanente, y puede causar una alteración funcional, parcial o total, y desajuste psicosocial".

_Un daño al cerebro_, se repitió Haruka, en parte sus capacidades cognitivas y físicas parecían bien, podría decirse que sí tenía desajuste psicosocial y al parecer su estado de conciencia se alternaba pues parecía ido y cuando Kaname-kun estaba cerca parecía ser totalmente consciente de todo, entonces solo había una opción: Zero se obligaba a sí mismo a permanecer inconsciente por periodos debido a las alucinaciones, visiones o lo que fueran; pero ¿y si su condición tenía que remitirse a un psiquiatra? tal vez eran alucinaciones mentales y nada tenía que ver con su lesión por el accidente, no, no podía dejarlo con un psiquiatra, haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder antes de que algo así suceda.

Y entonces se dio cuenta nuevamente que todo lo que acababa de deducir eran teorías, tendría que confirmarlas pronto y además no entendía bien como Kaname-kun entraba en la ecuación. Un tanto frustrado, cerró aquella revista y se paró del suelo a regresarla a su lugar, ya era sábado por la noche y había decidido empezar el lunes con la terapia, así que regresaría a su casa a armar el procedimiento a seguir, y el primer obstáculo era mantener a Zero consciente durante la sesión, interrumpió un momento sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia su Mustang Shelby GT500, se subió poniendo en marcha el motor y saliendo del estacionamiento, una vez en camino continuó pensando y otro obstáculo obvio era el hacerlo hablar, si sus deducciones eran correctas entonces eso iba a ser un tanto difícil, pues para que el chico hablara tenía que estar consciente y eso significaba alucinaciones. _Un momento_, se dijo Haruka, poniendo todo junto había salido a su mente una nueva teoría, y... ¿si Zero se obligaba también a tener alucinaciones?, tal vez no de manera consciente pero si un sentimiento de culpa quizás o reproche lo invadían, entonces pudiera ser que se estuviera castigando él mismo, y si era correcto eso solo podía significar una cosa: que el accidente pudo haberlo provocado él.

_OH DIOS ¡NO!_

Fue el único pensamiento que ocupó su mente, era muy probable que se sintiera culpable de la muerte de su hermano y estuviera castigándose inconscientemente, Kanata le había dicho que eran muy unidos y que Zero le profesaba un gran amor a su hermano, _oh dios_, quizá todo este tiempo y aún en ese mismo instante Zero estaba culpándose por todo, pero a lo mejor está equivocado, sí, tal vez era errónea su deducción, fuera lo que fuera tendría que saber como había ocurrido el accidente, y por ende haría sufrir a Zero cuando se lo preguntara. El sonido repentino de varias bocinas de autos lo sobresaltaron y de inmediato reanudó la marcha con su mente hecha un lío, en quince minutos llegaría a su casa y estaba deseando realmente estar equivocado, sin embargo, una sofocante seguridad le decía que no lo estaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la residencia Kuran algo extraño pasaba con Zero, estaba a un lado de Yuki en la cocina, cortando pepino y Yuki daikon, ambos ayudando a Juri con la cena, era extraño, sí, pero le sorprendía la rapidez con la que el mundo real entraba a su mente después de cruzar unas palabras con Kaname, y cómo después de eso le era tan fácil interactuar con Yuki y Juri en cualquier momento, era tan genial. Observó de reojo a Yuki quien con el ceño fruncido debido a la concentración partía con cierta gracia el vegetal moviendo el cuchillo como si pesara mucho, mejor dicho sin ninguna gracia, los trozos estaban irregulares y de diferentes tamaños, _Yuki es un desastre en la cocina_, recordó de repente lo que Juri le dijo, casi se sintió sonreír.

-¿Todavía no terminas hija?- preguntó Juri asomándose entre ambos jóvenes, -mira Zero-kun ya casi acaba y tu no vas ni a la mitad, además ya tengo listo el aliño- y Yuki volteó a verla como si en vez de ayudar con la cena estuviera cumpliendo un castigo.

-Pero mamá ya sabes que la cocina no es lo mío y menos cortar- refunfuñó esperando que le perdonaran su tarea.

-Ya sé mi amor pero recuerda que algún día te casarás y tienes que aprender a cocinar por muy difícil que sea- le dio un besito tierno en la mejilla y volteó a ver a Zero, le faltaba poco y observó que las rodajas que cortaba eran tan finas que se sorprendió, además de Kaname nadie en su familia tenía el don tan excelente de la cocina, claro aparte de ella.

-¡Vaya! Zero-kun que bien te sale, supongo que estás acostumbrado a cocinar- lo alagó, de verdad lo hacía muy bien.

-Un poco- confesó, jamás pensó tener habilidades para la cocina, simplemente no le molestaba hacerlo.

-Bueno chicos, solo falta esto y ya está lista la cena, espero que Haru no tarde más, y también Kaname-kun ya se tardó, solo lo mandé a comprar salsa de soja- reflexionaba Juri empezando a sacar la vajilla.

Zero siguió haciendo rodajas con los pepinos, pero la forma en como Yuki cortaba el daikon, como si cortara acero, le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta, cada corte retumbaba en sus oídos de manera exagerada, _dios es exactamente como lo hacía Ichiru_. Sin darse cuenta de su pensamiento, soltó el cuchillo y extendió su mano delante de Yuki, dando a entender que se detuviera, ella lo miró extrañada mientras Zero tomaba en cuchillo de sus manos y delicadamente la hizo a un lado.

-Hazlo así- le dijo calmadamente mientras agarraba el daikon, lo colocó sobre la tabla de manera vertical, puso la punta del cuchillo al inicio del vegetal y sin despegar la punta lo bajó rápidamente unas diez veces, mientras Yuki observaba asombrada lo fácil que parecía, luego Zero agarró las finas tiritas que acababa de cortar y las colocó horizontalmente repitiendo el procedimiento.

-¡Wow Zero eres genial!- aquella exclamación hizo sonreír a Juri quien observó todo, Yuki tomó nuevamente el cuchillo e imitó los movimientos que vio, aunque no le salió tan bien como a Zero pero definitivamente lo hacía mejor, cuantas veces ella y Kaname le habían enseñado cosas de ese tipo y simplemente no le entraban, y aquí llega un chico que apenas conocía y en unos segundos ya estaba mejorando, ya había tenido el presentimiento de que Yuki y él congeniarían, como amigos de siempre aunque jamás se hubieran visto, pero ahora confirmaba su corazonada, ojalá la amigable aura de Yuki ayude a la recuperación de Zero.

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, Juri dejó lo que tenía en las manos en la mesa y sigilosamente se fue al recibidor, pues ni Yuki ni Zero se percataron del sonido de la puerta. Haruka entró aún con sus pensamientos rondando su cabeza, se quitó la chaqueta y abriendo un armario al lado del recibidor, la colgó en el perchero y luego se quitó los zapatos, y entonces sintió una mirada sobre él, levantó la cabeza y como escondida trás la pared estaba su esposa mirándolo, con una sonrisita cómplice y moviendo sensualmente los labios le susurró un hola. Inmediatamente su sonrisa se ensanchó y su mente borró los pensamientos de un momento atrás y con un gesto igual de sensual le susurró hola mientras ella se escurría a su lado, lo agarró por los costados sacándole la camisa con impaciencia y arrastrando los pies empujaba suavemente a Haruka mientras lo besaba con hambre, como si no lo hubiera besado en años. Él por su parte la aferró por la cintura cuando sintió como chocaba con la puerta donde un minuto antes había metido la chaqueta y adivinó su intención, soltó una mano y con dificultad la metió detrás de él, tanteando para encontrar el pomo y cuando lo encontró lo giró, alzó unos centímetros a Juri y ambos se fundieron en la oscuridad del pequeño armario cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Sin decir nada se besaron apasionadamente, Juri hundió sus manos por debajo de la camisa de su esposo, disfrutando su piel, tocando con toda libertad su abdomen y subiendo por su espalda, entre tanto a Haruka aquellas caricias que sentía estaban empezando a encenderlo, deseaba llevársela a la habitación que compartían y seguir con aquel jueguito, pero ambos pararon en seco cuando escucharon gritar a Yuki.

-¡Ahhhhh, mamá!- al escucharla y deshaciéndose de su abrazo y golpeándose en el proceso por lo estrecho del sitio, salieron y echaron a correr por el pasillo, llegando a la cocina encontraron a Yuki asustada tratando de hablarle a Zero, mientras se apretaba la mano con una servilleta y le escurría sangre de ella, Haruka se acercó de inmediato y vio a Zero en el suelo, tapándose los oídos fuertemente mientras mantenía cerrados los ojos.

-¿Yuki que pasó? déjame ver tu mano- cuestionó Juri acercándose a ella e intentando abrir su mano para analizar la herida, pero Yuki apretaba muy fuerte la servilleta.

-Me corte y Zero me paso una servilleta pero enseguida se quedo como paralizado y entonces...- pequeños sollozos escapaban de sus labios mientras veía a Zero en el suelo, -entonces cerró los ojos y empezó a golpear...se...con...- los sollozos llenaron por completo su garganta mientras Juri la abrazó.

Observó a Haruka arrodillado al lado de Zero, quien en un susurro le indicó que la llevara a otro lugar y así lo hizo, una vez fuera de su campo de visión, Haruka agarró los brazos de Zero intentando separarlos de sus oídos, sin éxito, veía que respiraba agitadamente y negaba con la cabeza. Lo paró del suelo como pudo y lo llevó al estudio, lo sentó en un sillón y con los brazos cruzados únicamente se limitó a esperar a que se calmara un poco, cuando su cara pareció empezar a relajarse se despegó del escritorio donde estaba recargado y tomo sus brazos nuevamente sorprendiendo al chico.

-Zero, no hay nada aquí, ¿de acuerdo?- afirmó mirándolo a los ojos, él de inmediato volteó a varios lados con angustia y miedo en su mirada, como si buscara a alguien y para Haruka eso fue un indiscutible sí, alucina, -¿que oíste? o... ¿qué viste?- lo cuestionó aun sin soltarle los brazos.

Zero procesó las preguntas, ¿que vio?, nada, ¿que oyó?...

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Zero veía que ahora Yuki cortaba el daikon emocionada, al parecer nunca le había salido tan bien, estaba tan emocionada que cada vez lo hacía más rápido y él se empezaba a preocupar, no quería que terminara lastimada, volteó buscando a Juri para que la hiciera parar, pero no estaba, tendría que decírselo él mismo._

_-Yuki, te vas a...- quiso advertirle pero ella habló casi al mismo tiempo que él._

_-Mira Zero ya me sale mejor, nunca podía hacerlo así, yo siempre... ¡auch!- y pasó lo inevitable, el cuchillo se fue sobre la mano que sostenía el vegetal, cortándole el dedo medio e índice, Yuki soltó el cuchillo con gesto adolorido y Zero de inmediato agarró un par de servilletas de la alacena, envolviendo los dedos malheridos mientras Yuki acercaba su mano a su pecho._

_-Apriétalo- le indicó mientras una vez más buscaba a Juri con la mirada._

_-Me duele- se quejó, -creo que es profundo- dijo un tanto insegura, al parecer le dolía bastante pues vio como sus ojos querían aguarse. _

_Entonces pensó que debía revisar su herida, y alzando una mano la acercó a Yuki, pero se detuvo, se quedó observando como las servilletas se empapaban de sangre, pronto la sangre empezó a escurrir y él no podía apartar la mirada. "¿Zero que pasa?", escuchó en la lejanía, como un eco que rebotaba en su mente y el miedo, como una niebla helada empezó a subir por sus pies, su espalda, erizando su piel y sin desear recordó cuando la sangre de su hermano escurría por una mesa de metal, haciendo un charco en el suelo._

**_Esa sangre fue por ti, Zero._**

_Escuchó por sobre su hombro, sintiéndose como si Yuki ya no estuviera ahí, solo él. Antes de ver cualquier cosa, cerró los ojos, sin querer oír nada tampoco, y de nuevo la voz de Yuki que se oía asustada, le hablaba, de pronto dejo de hablarle y escuchó un grito y nada más, nuevamente dejó su mente en blanco, desconectándose antes de que aquello fuera peor._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FFB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Como se atrevía a recordar, eso era peligroso, demasiado. Haruka se dio cuenta por su expresión que estaba recordando lo que pasó, lo observó cerrar los ojos nuevamente e iba a taparse los oídos otra vez pero lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera, abrazándolo ligeramente y notando su cuerpo demasiado tenso.

-Está bien cálmate, no tienes que decírmelo ahora- decidió en aquel momento que no le haría más preguntas, esperaría hasta el lunes para iniciar la terapia, al menos ahora por fin había visto uno de aquellos momentos, ya tenía algo con lo cual empezar.

* * *

A varias cuadras de la residencia Kuran, Kaname volvía después de encontrar la bendita salsa de soja, parecía que todo se había puesto en su contra pues desde que salió de su casa, 45 minutos atrás, en ningún lugar había salsa de soja y justo cuando iba a regresar se encontró a Takuma, quien lo arrastró por quien sabe donde a un súper donde por fin compró la salsa y saliendo de ahí se puso a hablarle de...del chico, diablos ya se estaba volviendo cosa de todos los días.

-...también me contaron que en laboratorio de química estuviste muy callado cuando siempre participas, y además tu ensayo fue de solo 5 cuartillas cuando siempre te gusta humillar a los demás entregando un montón- _¿humillar a los demás?_. -Y desde que Zero-chan llegó siempre estás en otro mundo, por cierto no me lo has presentado, ya sé que no quieres aceptarlo Kaname, pero puedes confiar en mí, ¿lo sabes no?, bueno ya dime la verdad no se lo diré a nadie- Kaname vio la mirada expectante de Takuma, casi podía ver brillar sus ojos, ¿de que rayos hablaba?.

-¿Que verdad Takuma?- en serio no tenía idea de que hablaba.

-Pues sobre tus sentimientos por Zero-chan, que más- además de que no paraba de hablar de él, empezó a llamarlo "Zero-chan".

-¿Mis sentimientos por él?, Takuma te das cuenta que desde que llegó te la pasas hablando de él como si fuera una chica, además ¿qué podría sentir por él?, solo ha estado una semana en mi casa, casi no convivimos por si no lo has notado nos pasamos casi todo el día en la universidad, solo lo veo en las noches, a veces en la tarde y además habla muy poco, solo hemos cruzado unas palabras- soltó de repente y Takuma sonrió, por fin lo hacía hablar de Zero.

-Bueno pero no decías que hablaba más contigo que con los demás y por cierto me parece que ya no te molesta tanto su presencia- lo último lo dijo un tanto bajito, no muy seguro de cuanto podía decir, no se fuera a enojar, pero él lo escuchó. Kaname lo miró un poco desconcertado, ¿como sabía eso?, diablos tal vez no debió haberle dicho que pensaba constantemente en el chico, _¡oh rayos!_, eso es, él es el culpable de todo por abrir la boca.

-Bueno en realidad ahora solo me molesta en ocasiones, generalmente cuando está con Yuki y aun no sé porque, pero...creo que me he acostumbrado un poco a su presencia, además a Yuki le agrada bastante- nuevamente atisbó que le molestaba un poco cuando estaba con Yuki.

-Cuando está con Yuki-chan ¿eh?, más bien creo que es porque ella habla con él más que tú, eso no es molestia Kaname- inmediatamente se dio cuenta que habló en voz alta, se detuvo y con cierto miedo volteó a verlo, sabiendo lo que encontraría. A un totalmente enojado Kaname.

-¿Exactamente que quieres decir Ichijou?- oh sí, estaba enojado, pues solo en estas ocasiones lo llamaba Ichijou. Sintiendo su vida amenazada, dio un paso atrás, levantando las manos tratando de calmarlo, acorde a él, Kaname dio un paso al frente, adivinando sus intenciones.

-Nada, no quise decir nada, apresurémonos ya falta poco- bueno...lo intentó. Se lanzó a correr a todo lo que daba gritando "mamaaaaaaaaa", mientras Kaname no se quedó atrás, Takuma casi sintió su alma abandonar su cuerpo cuando lo agarró por su playera, ya sabía que no tenía oportunidad de escapar pues Kaname era más alto, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Estaba por usar su última arma, la que siempre funcionaba con el corazón de pollo1 de Kaname, cuando ambos oyeron una vocecita infantil gritando.

-¡Ta-kun!- gritó desde la puerta de la residencia Ichijou un niño igual de rubio que Takuma pero con unos profundos ojos color gris, ojos que le daban una apariencia felina a su carita.

-Ya estás molestando de nuevo a Kana-chan ¿verdad?- exclamó mientras bajaba las escaleras, se acercó a ambos y Takuma se escondió detrás de Kaname con cierto terror, definitivamente era mejor cuidarse de él que de su amigo.

-Ven acá de inmediato- lo llamó de manera autoritaria y Kaname sonrió, bien, le dejaría a él el castigo de Takuma. -Bien, si no quieres le diré al abuelo de aquella vez que tú...- pero no terminó la frase porque Takuma salió de inmediato rogando clemencia.

-¡Nooo! no se lo digas, yo...limpiaré tu habitación por una semana, ¿que te parece Ren?- preguntó esperanzado sabiendo que el trato aun no estaba cerrado. El chiquillo lo miró no muy convencido, pero al instante una sonrisita diabólica apareció en su cara.

-Limpiarás mi habitación y lavarás mi ropa...por dos semanas-.

-¿Qué? eso es injusto- protestó, sabiendo que solo lo hacía peor.

-¡Un mes!- dijo retándolo con la mirada a que siguiera desafiándolo, pero se dio por vencido.

-Está bien...un mes- aceptó resignado, sabiendo que tan sucia saca la ropa un niño de 10 años. -Kaname nos vemos- se despidió de su amigo y él estuvo a punto de soltar la carcajada cuando vio los ojos de Takuma al borde del llanto. Ren le tomó la mano y lo empujó a la entrada, dirigiéndose ahora a Kaname.

-Kana-chan, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de que mi hermano no te moleste más- Kaname le sonrió, admirando una vez más su madurez.

-Bien, entonces lo dejo en tus manos Renji-Kun- y se despidió revolviendo un poco su cabello, Ren odiaba que lo trataran como un niño, pero sabía que Kaname no lo veía como tal. Dio la vuelta para encaminarse a su casa pero volteó al escuchar una pequeña inhalación, se encontró con Ren, quien con sus mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada gacha quiso decirle algo, pero únicamente soltó un pequeño suspiro, bueno por más que quisiera seguía siendo un niño.

-Saludo a Yuki de tu parte ¿verdad?- Ren asintió, sin poder decir nada más y corrió de vuelta a su casa. Kaname sonrió, a veces le recordaba un poco a Yuki cuando era pequeña, si tuvieran la misma edad quizás serían los mejores amigos.

Abrió la puerta principal, teniendo la certeza de que probablemente la cena aun no estaba lista, pues cuando Yuki "ayudaba", solía estar un poco más tarde. Se encaminó a la cocina, extrañado del silencio de su hogar y estuvo a punto de tirar la salsa cuando vio un cuchillo tirado y sangre por el suelo. _Yuki_, pensó de inmediato y empezó a recorrer con urgencia su casa, encontrando a Yuki y a su madre en la sala, con un botiquín de primeros auxilios sobre la mesita de centro.

-Mamá ¿que pasó?- demandó al ver a Yuki con una venda en la mano, sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola.

-Kaname-kun, que bueno que ya volviste hijo, quédate con tu hermana un rato ¿si?, voy a ver a tu padre- le indicó mientras él asentía, sabiendo que era mejor preguntar después lo sucedido.

-Yuki ¿estás bien?- preguntó con evidente preocupación, pues sentía que temblaba ligeramente. La abrazó más para acariciar su cabello, tratando de consolarla, sin embargo ella empezó a sollozar nuevamente.

-Kaname-niisan- lo llamó con voz cortada, -soy una tonta despistada ¿verdad?- declaró recordando una vez más la mirada de Zero cuando vio su sangre, continuo hablando sin darle oportunidad a su hermano de refutar aquello. -Creo...que Zero ha estado sufriendo desde que llegó y yo...yo ni siquiera lo noté- ahora si empezó a llorar, cosa que hacía encogerse al corazón de Kaname. La abrazó aun más, sin saber que decirle, él también había notado algunas veces un destello de sufrimiento en Zero, pero decidió mantenerse al margen del trabajo de su papá, no intervendría más de lo necesario.

-No lo eres Yuki, tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero tu presencia hace sentir muy bien a Kiryuu-kun- era verdad, se dio cuenta desde el primer momento. -Él está aquí para que papá lo ayude, pero no tiene nada de malo que le hables, incluso si no sabes como ayudarlo, con ese simple hecho le estás haciendo bien-, ¿qué rayos decía?, se supone que el que hablara con Yuki le molestaba, y ahí estaba él, alentando a Yuki a ayudarlo.

-¿Lo ayudo solo hablándole?- preguntó alzando la cara y Kaname limpió sus lágrimas.

-Sí- le aseguró, esperando que con eso su tristeza se alejara. Yuki pareció reflexionar aquello unos minutos y alzando de nuevo la cara, preguntó.

-¿Tú también lo ayudarás nii-san?- Yuki era una niña tan noble, que solo con ver su mirada Kaname lo supo, Zero ya tenía un lugar en su corazón; y eso significaba que ahora el estado de Zero la afectaba a ella también. Y por consecuencia, por el bien de su hermanita, él haría lo que fuera necesario por su bienestar, incluso si eso significaba ayudarlo a él.

-No te preocupes Yuki yo también lo ayudaré- Yuki sonrió un poco, esa era buena señal. Aun no estaba seguro de como haría eso, pero tendría que averiguarlo pronto.

* * *

Bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, se deshizo suavemente del agarre de Juri para no despertarla y con sumo cuidado se bajo de la cama, muy despacio avanzó hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de cerrarla comprobó que siguiera dormida. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Zero para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, y ahí estaba en su cama como cualquier chico normal, nadie que lo viera dormir creería lo que pasó unas horas antes cuando un terror abismal se apoderó de él.

En ese instante llegó a su pecho un sentimiento extraño, mirando a Zero se preguntó como pudo Kanata soportar ver así a su hijo por tanto tiempo, cuantas noches habría pasado observándolo, preguntándose si podría hacer algo por él y no tener respuesta, seguramente era la peor pesadilla de cualquier padre. Pero él lo ayudaría o dejaría de llamarse Kuran Haruka.

Se encaminó en silencio a la planta baja y abrió la puerta del estudio, respingó un poco al sentir el frío del piso de madera bajo sus pies descalzos, se sentó en una silla frente a su escritorio y encendió una lámpara que alumbraba únicamente unos cuantos papeles, de un cajón sacó unas hojas con anotaciones hechas por él. En ellas había escrito algunas cosas que leyó en el "expediente" de Zero, en realidad aquello no constituía ningún expediente, pues todas y cada una de las conclusiones de los psicólogos eran tan distintas que cuando lo había estudiado notó de inmediato lo vagas que eran las evaluaciones, resaltaba al instante que con unos pocos síntomas creyeron saber lo que Zero tenía. _Es tan ridículo_, se dijo una vez más leyendo sus anotaciones:

**_-Neurosis: el paciente presenta fobias, pánico, desorden obsesivo-compulsivo y mal funcionamiento del sistema nervioso._**

**_-Esquizofrenia: el pensamiento y el habla del paciente es incoherente, presenta una ansiedad intensa e incontrolable, comportamiento extraño. Completa pérdida de poder e iniciativa, inhabilidad de experimentar placer o de interesarse en cosas y aislamiento de personas._**

**_-Paranoia: individuo con alto nivel de sospecha y desconfianza muy posible a desarrollarse en paranoia esquizofrénica._**

**_-Síndrome de estrés postraumático: presenta evasión absoluta del entorno, alejamiento, sufrimiento permanente._**

**_-Depresión: el individuo se siente triste y vacío, sin ayuda y sin esperanza. Tiene falta de motivación y probablemente pensamientos suicidas._**

**_-Delirio: alta confusión y desorientación, pérdida de consciencia, falta de percepción del estímulo externo._**

**_-Demencia: paciente con deterioro generalizado de las facultades intelectuales (pérdida de memoria, atención y pensamiento abstracto)._**

Uno de los más ridículos era el delirio, pues es más asociada con drogas, y también la depresión, ni siquiera hacía falta ser psicólogo para darse cuenta que no era eso. Luego la demencia, dios se tenía que hacer un estricto examen antes de diagnosticar a una persona con demencia y algún idiota lo escribió y ya, _¿como puede ser esto?_**_,_** se preguntó Haruka molesto. Además en ningún diagnostico se describían pesadillas y él lo había comprobado, ninguna noche que vigiló a Zero presentó pesadillas. Y algo inquietante era que también no había diagnóstico alguno de alucinaciones o en su defecto ilusiones, estaba seguro que Kanata tuvo que haberles hablado sobre la conducta de Zero, entonces ¿porqué nadie llegó a esa conclusión?, ¿cómo puede haber profesionales con tan poca ética?

Hizo a un lado las hojas pensando en descartar varios diagnósticos pero no así los síntomas, tendría que hacer su propia lista de síntomas, comprobar cuales de esa lista presentaba Zero, ya sea por observación o por interrogación directa al paciente y en base a eso hacer otra lista de posibles padecimientos, para tener bien fundamentado su propio diagnostico, probablemente aquello iba a ser un poco difícil pero no imposible.

Tenía la intención de volver a la cama, pero seguía buscando excusas para abrir aquel expediente, la conducta de su ex-paciente de hace 20 años y su paciente actual era similar, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que se decía eso solo para abrirlo. Lo tenía ahí, justo atrás de él, en un librero y a la mano ya que es importante para él y no porque haya participado Kanata con él, sino porque fue un completo reto a nivel personal. Bueno otra excusa más, pero ya estaba parado con la mano en alto a punto de sacarlo, _que más da tal vez si encuentre algo de utilidad_. Lo tomó y regresando al escritorio lo abrió, lo primero que vio fue la foto del pequeño Kei-kun, como solían llamarlo, y al igual que siempre que veía aquellos inocentes ojos cafés, culpa lo invadió; aquel caso dejó una astilla en su corazón que jamás podría sacar. Ante algo sin remedio, pasó rápidamente las hojas para llegar al diagnóstico del niño: síndrome de estrés postraumático. Secuelas: culpa, aislamiento, llanto incontrolable, pérdida del habla, desánimo, miedo a la oscuridad, etc. Al menos recuperó su capacidad de hablar, y así pudo escuchar con emoción la primera vez que le habló.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_CIP2 de Tokio, Japón, 8 am._

_Corriendo de prisa Haruka se dirigía a la oficina del director Cross, algo de preocupación rondaba su mente pues pensaba que a lo mejor era para recibir un regaño ya que al llegar a la oficina había encontrado una nota que decía "Haruka-kun es urgente que te presentes en mi oficina a primera hora, no faltes", ese urgente no le daba buena espina. Llegó a la oficina y respiró profundo antes de tocar para prepararse en caso de regaño. Tocó la puerta y escuchó un calmado "pase"._

_-Director Cross, ¿me mandó a llamar?- preguntó desde la puerta asomando solo la cabeza._

_-¡Ah! Haruka-kun buenos días, pasa- le indicó de lo más alegre. Haruka entró y se sentó frente al escritorio con la cabeza agachada, esperando. Sin embargo empezó a oír unos tintineos y un tarareo por parte del director, así que extrañado alzó la vista, aquel extraño ser hacía té, de repente volteó hacia él. -¿Gustas un té?- le preguntó descolocándolo por completo._

_-Ahmm, no gracias, ¿no... era urgente que viniera?- estaba seguro haber leído bien la nota._

_-¿Urgente?... ¡ah! no claro que no solo te mentí jeje- que diablos, ¿para eso había corrido y casi se mata en el proceso cuando tropezó en las escaleras? -En realidad quiero felicitarte- con su té listo se sentó en su escritorio mientras Haruka lo veía con confusión._

_-¿Felicitarme?- si recuerda bien apenas tenía dos meses de haber llegado, no podía ser felicitado aun._

_-Sí, veras he leído tus reportes y los de Kanata-kun y bueno los tuyos son muy objetivos pero los de Kanata han descrito muy detalladamente las mejorías del paciente desde que estas aquí- ¿mejorías? él no había notado ninguna aun. -Tal vez no lo hayas notado porque apenas empezaste con este caso pero...bueno ya había escuchado de Asato-san que eras muy bueno en cuanto al trato con los pacientes, Kanata-kun también lo notó, tú tienes ese...ángel3 para con las personas, de alguna manera aunque no hagas algo deliberadamente para ayudarlos tu simple presencia les hace bien, creo que naciste con el don de ayudar y que mejor manera que siendo psicólogo- Haruka pensó aquello, quizás por esa razón se le hacían tan fáciles las terapias._

_-Yo...en realidad no sé que decir- cuando estudiaba en Todai4 sus profesores se lo decían con frecuencia, pero él no lo notaba, seguramente era por lo que le dijo Juri una vez: "las personas tienen todas sus cualidades escritas en la espalda, por eso todos las ven con facilidad y uno mismo no puede". _

_-Bueno solo haz lo tuyo, sigue con la terapia y todo irá bien, y más porque KANATA-KUN está contigo- remarcó viéndolo como idiota y en voz alta, Haruka solo lo ignoró pero le creyó, a veces el director Cross era raro pero no por nada era un erudito en psicología._

_-Bueno entonces si no se le ofrece nada más me retiro- se levantó de su asiento al ver al director Cross asentir, caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir hizo una reverencia. _

_Aquella "felicitación" le hizo sentir bien, él había pensado que aun no avanzaba con Kei-kun pero ahora sabía que sí. Casi bailando de felicidad llegó a la oficina que compartía con Kanata, al lado de la habitación de su paciente y ahí lo encontró, hojeando unos papeles distraídamente. Se acercó furtivamente y sin inhibición alguna lo sorprendió mordiendo su oreja._

_-¡Ah!, Haruka ¿que haces?, alguien podría vernos- lo regañó silenciosamente, en el trabajo era muy estricto y ya le había prohibido más de una vez hacer ese tipo de cosas._

_-Hummm ¿como en las noches no te quejas?- le dijo para hacerlo sonrojar-enojar y funcionó._

_-¡Dios cállate!- le ordenó tapando su boca y volteando a los lados comprobando si alguien lo había oído. -Pon atención a lo que te voy a decir- le advirtió y una vez seguro de que tenía su atención continuó. -Tengo que ir por unos análisis de sangre de Kei-kun así que tú te encargarás de él esta mañana, aun no despierta, volveré en unas horas- le indicó recogiendo una carpeta y quitándose su bata._

_-¿Qué?, pe… pero él todavía no confía en mí, que tal si entra en pánico o algo, no puedes dejarme solo con él, no sabría que hacer si pasa algo- hablaba desesperado, sin embargo Kanata volteó a verlo, muy calmado._

_-Escucha no pasará nada, él ya confía en ti solo le hace falta un empujoncito para demostrarlo, no seas tan desconfiado de ti mismo además antes de que llegaras yo tenía que arreglármelas solo con él y podía, así que tú con más razón- vaya, ya lo conocía bien en tan poco tiempo, pues sabía que picando un poco su orgullo no se negaría._

_-Esta bien- refunfuñó derrotado._

_-Bueno nos vemos- se despidió y caminó hacia el elevador y antes de que este se cerrara le regaló una sonrisita burlona de triunfo, deleitándose con su mirada de enfado._

_Una vez solo, Haruka se sentó en el escritorio y agarró unas hojas y una pluma, aprovecharía el tiempo hasta que Kei-kun despertara para hacer una detallada descripción del comportamiento de su pequeño paciente, pensando que tal vez podría especializarse en psicología infantil en el futuro o quizás después se anime a escribir un libro._

_Cerca de una hora y media después de hacer anotaciones, empezó a escuchar unos sollozos que venían de la habitación de Kei-kun y recordó algo, la habitación del niño se mantenía oscura debido a las cortinas pero antes de que despertara debió haberlas corrido, __**maldición lo olvidé**__, se reprendió a sí mismo, parándose de prisa llegó a la puerta y la abrió cuidadosamente, con la luz que entraba desde la puerta pudo ver al niño acurrucado en la esquina de la habitación, llorando y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente._

_-¿Kei-kun?, voy a acercarme a abrir la cortina ¿esta bien?- y con pasos cautelosos se acercó y cuando el niño se dio cuenta gritó de forma desesperada e intentó escapar pues obviamente lo había confundido con su padre, Haruka se alejó al instante optando por mejor prender la luz, cuando lo hizo pudo ver en sus ojos un pánico profundo, volvió a retroceder con la intención de salir y hacer que se calmara por si mismo pero con sorpresa lo escuchó hablar._

_-¡No te vayas!- le gritó con voz quebrada por el llanto y levantándose corrió hacia él, abrazando sus piernas. Haruka se quedó quieto por un momento, incrédulo, pues jamás había demostrado que confiara en él. Salió de su estupor cuando lo sintió temblar, con cuidado lo alzó por los brazos y abrazándolo lo llevó hasta su cama, donde trato de dejarlo pero solo consiguió que se aferrara más a él. -No me dejes- le suplicó, ante tal petición Haruka no tuvo el corazón de dejarlo así que lo abrazó, acariciando su espalda empezó a hablarle._

_-No te dejaré, ni dejaré tampoco que nadie te haga daño de nuevo, lo prometo- le aseguró, sintiéndose contento de repente al saber que aquel gesto lo acercaría más a él y por consecuencia a su recuperación._

* * *

_Era ya de noche y Haruka estaba en la recepción del Centro, esperando a Kanata para irse juntos como se había hecho costumbre. Ese día había estado muy contento y de buen humor, aquel pequeño incidente había dado paso a un gran cambio en Kei-kun, pues por primera vez le dejó a él bañarlo, cambiarle la ropa y alimentarlo ya que no dejaba que nadie del personal del Centro lo hiciera, solo Kanata y ahora también él. Se sentía genial y aunque no habló más, aprovechó la oportunidad para incitarlo a hacer otras cosas, aunque solo le sacó un dibujo hecho de puras rayas y círculos, donde según él estaban los tres, pero bueno eso era mejor que nada. De repente un pequeño alboroto por parte del personal femenino llamó su atención, al parecer alguien conocido llamaba a recepción y se disputaban quien contestaría, observó con curiosidad._

_-¿Si diga?...¡ah! Hitomi-san ¿como se encuentra?...me alegra...si claro aun no se va iré a llamarlo, por favor espere un momento...- y con una tonta sonrisa de felicidad, dejó la bocina volteada, se dirigió hacia la bolita de mujeres, hicieron un piedra papel o tijeras y la ganadora sonrió triunfal dejando a las demás decepcionadas, de inmediato se acercó a una ventana usándola como espejo y se arregló un poco, volteó encaminándose a un pasillo y respirando profundo dijo "Kanata-san, aquí voy"._

_¡Vaya!, todo aquel ritual para ver quien iría a darle a Kanata el recado, ahora que lo notaba era bastante popular con las mujeres, bueno no podía negar que era apuesto pero no pensó que tendría un club de fans. Un momento, se dijo al percatarse de quien había hablado, era una mujer por el nombre que escuchó, pero ¿quién sería ella?, ¿su madre?, ¿su hermana?, ¿una amiga?, o...su esposa. Una vez que pensó aquello la duda empezó a crecer en su cabeza, quería saber quien era ella, así que se levantó y camino hacia el baño que se encontraba casualmente a un lado de la recepción. Unos minutos después escuchó sus pasos y se acercó a la puerta cerrada, Kanata tomó la llamada._

_-¿Hitomi-chan?...hola mi amor- algo se clavó en su corazón al oír aquello. -Estoy bien...claro que estoy comiendo bien...duermo lo suficiente no te preocupes... ¿como estás tú?...que bien, ¿y los niños?...- eso fue todo, y es que inconscientemente se tapo los oídos, algo lo lastimaba y no quiso oír más. Se acercó a los lavabos y se agachó para mojar su cara, desde aquella ocasión, cuando se besaron por primera vez, al día siguiente antes de que se fueran al trabajo, él tenía la intención de disculparse y olvidar todo, sin embargo, al estar frente a Kanata le atacó a besos, siendo correspondido. Y desde entonces cada noche cuando regresaban de trabajar se iban directamente a la cama y al despertar se iban juntos al trabajo; ni él ni Kanata hablaban sobre ello, sobre si estaba bien, simplemente lo hacían y ya, incluso a veces le jugaba bromas como esa mañana, pero ahora que había escuchado esa conversación algo empezaba a inquietarlo._

_-¿Haruka? me dijeron que entraste al baño, ¿ya nos vamos?- le escuchó decir, no se dio cuenta cuando entro al baño. Se compuso en un instante y asintió, no pensaría en nada, en nada. Kanata no notó nada extraño y tampoco sospechó nada y ambos se encaminaron a la salida._

* * *

_El calor encerrado en la habitación era un ambiente perfecto, nada más abrir la puerta y sin preludios Haruka acorraló a Kanata contra la pared y al ser un poco más alto le plantó un beso suave y sensual, Kanata abrió la boca permitiéndole a su compañero adentrarse y encontrar su lengua para empezar la batalla por el dominio de ese beso, casi queriendo comerse. Los besos para ambos era algo en lo que tenían experiencia y eso solo hacía la acción sumamente placentera y apenas conscientes de lo demás cerraron la puerta. _

_En el camino hacia la cama se separaron y se miraron, Haruka observó aquellos ojos que adoraba, y los adoraba más en la oscuridad cuando con las pupilas dilatadas solo se apreciaba un fino borde amatista alrededor, lo hacían sentirse un cervatillo acechado por un león. Volvió a besarlo y en perfecta sincronía empezaron a desvestirse mutuamente, sin pararse ni a respirar mientras caminaban lentamente y sus ropas quedaban en el camino._

_Llegaron a la cama y cambiando de posición Kanata recostó a Haruka ya sin camisa sobre ella, un involuntario gemido salió de él cuando Kanata comenzó a besarle el cuello, sabiendo lo sensible que era esa zona para él, succionaba y besaba todo donde su boca podía. Haruka sentía un agradable cosquilleo que iba a parar en su miembro empezando a excitarlo, además de sentir como la cadera de su compañero se acomodaba entre sus piernas._

_-No...¡ah! ...Kanata- gimió al sentir como la lengua de Kanata se apoderó de uno de sus pezones, apretándolo con los dientes, recorriéndolo con la lengua y succionándolo desesperadamente mientras él empezaba a sentir calor bajando por su pecho, quedándose en su vientre._

_-¿Es agradable?- preguntó Kanata, obteniendo como respuesta un quejido por detenerse, sonrió complacido y se fue con el otro pezón y le dio el mismo tratamiento, obteniendo como recompensa sonoros gemidos._

_Haruka separó de repente al otro de encima de él y ágilmente lo apresó contra la cama, sorprendiéndolo y sin darle tiempo de nada volvió a besarlo y dejó caer todo su peso sobre él, quien al sentir su pecho desnudo sobre el suyo lo abrazó, empezó a mover la cadera para sentir el miembro de su amante, en respuesta Haruka empezó a mover también su cadera y en unos instantes aquella danza placentera daba paso al deseo, el deseo de sentir al otro por completo._

_El dolor de una creciente erección empezaba a incomodar a ambos, Kanata soltó el cuerpo de Haruka para desabrocharle el cinturón y sacarle el pantalón en un gesto desesperado, mientras Haruka hacía lo mismo con él, una vez fuera toda prenda se detuvo de nuevo a observar esos ojos depredadores y sin dejar de mirarlos, lentamente bajó hasta el miembro de su amante y de un solo movimiento lo encerró con su boca empezando un suave recorrido con su lengua._

_Kanata gemía y temblaba bajo las atenciones de su compañero, no sabía como ni donde había aprendido a hacer eso pero era increíble, sentía...que se derretía ahí abajo. Haruka comenzó a mover su mano rápidamente sobre él mismo, consiguiendo un ritmo que lo hacía excitarse, y escuchando al otro gemir su erección se levantaba más, sacó el pene de su amante de su boca y volteándolo se recostó nuevamente sobre él, mordiendo su oreja, besando su espalda, enseguida acercó su miembro a sus nalgas, moviéndose y friccionando, no aguantaría más. _

_Metió su brazo por debajo del vientre del otro, levantándolo, y casi torturadoramente empezó a penetrarlo, escuchó por unos segundos un quejido y luego comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, lentamente. Con una mano le volteó el rostro para besarlo y con la otra volvió a tomar su miembro, y en ese momento pasó lo de siempre: su mente quedó en blanco, solo podía percibir la indescriptible sensación física de ir llegando al orgasmo, lo sentía venir como lava ardiente y por fin llegó, con un gemido ahogado lo disfrutó, casi sintiendo que si gritaba se iría._

_El contacto casi violento de Kanata le indicó que había terminado junto con él, se desplomó a un lado con los ojos cerrados y abrazando el cuerpo tembloroso del otro, salió de él con un gimoteo débil, sintiendo su pene extremadamente sensible. Era pasión pura lo que sentía al hacerlo, podía jurarlo, tanto que lo hacía adicto; era adicto a la pasión. _

_Aun jadeando por las sensaciones vividas se durmió al lado de Kanata, mañana sería otro día._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FFB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

-¿Papá?- oyó de repente y asustado por la intromisión quitó rápidamente su mano que ya iba a medio camino hacia su entrepierna. _¡Rayos! sabía que terminaría recordando algo así_, se reprendió, cerró de golpe el expediente y levantó la vista, encontrándose a su hijo en la puerta.

-Ka...Kaname-kun, ¿que haces despierto?- solo eso se le ocurrió e interiormente rogaba a Kami-sama que no estuviera sonrojado.

-Solo baje a tomar agua- dijo pensando en aprovechar la situación para hablar con él, había pensado en eso desde que habló con Yuuki y desde que se dio cuenta de que su padre buscaba diversas maneras para que se dirigiera a Zero: _Kaname-kun dile a Zero que...pregúntale si..._, por lo tanto tal vez su padre accediera a su petición. -Papá, quiero pedirte algo, claro si esta a tu alcance involucrarme- declaró, acomodándose en la silla frente a su escritorio.

-¿Eh?, ¿que quieres pedirme hijo?- era extraña la expresión de Kaname, como indecisa pero decidida. Lo vio respirar profundo, al parecer no muy convencido de lo que iba a decir, pero cuando lo miró, le habló muy seguro.

-Quiero que me incluyas en la terapia de Zero- ... ¿QUEEEEÉ?

* * *

_Notas entre el texto:_

_1: Aquí en México tener corazón de pollo significa ser muy blando en algunas situaciones, lo aclaro porque no se si donde viven se exprese de la misma manera._

_2: Centro Integral de Psicología._

_3: Bueno, este término no sé si solo se use en México, pero tener ángel es así como un don pero no precisamente un don, es más bien como que se nace trayendo algo, en el caso de Haruka sería su trato con las personas._

_4: Universidad de Tokio._

_Esas son todas, y además aquella frase que Haruka recordó que le dijo Juri la resumí, esta me la saqué del manga de Fruits Basket, donde una vez Thoru le cuenta a Kyo una historia con onigiris sobre como sabe que tiene muchas cualidades, no sé porque lo recordé pero me gustó ^^_

_Otra cosa que estoy segura que notaron fue que Takuma tiene un hermanito, siii quise hacerlo porque Takuma me encanta y no me gusta que esta siempre solito (en su casa) con su abuelo que no me cae muy bien, y como no se sabe que onda con sus padres pues quise darle algo de compañía, ojalá les haya gustado._

_Y bueno… pasemos al lemon, déjenme decirles que es el primer lemon que escribo, como dije al inicio del fic, no lo hice muy explicito y la razón es que, a mi parecer, como que hay que dejar un poco a la imaginación, siento que siendo extremadamente detallado como que se vuelve aburrido. Pero aclaro: he leído fics en esta página y en otros sitios que son verdaderamente detallados y no me aburren, al contrario, pero yo quise escribir de esta manera, quizás porque siento que se aburrirían porque no tengo mucho talento para escribir. Bueno por favor díganme que opinan del lemon, ¿les gustó?, ¿estuvo aburrido?, ¿estuvo muy simple o corto?, ¿debería haber puesto más detalles?, la verdad quiero saberlo para que el próximo sea más a su gusto, después de todo es por ustedes que puedo seguir escribiendo, y muchas gracias por eso._

_Páginas de donde obtuve la información sobre psicología:_

.es/web/es/salud/problemas_de_ /

.mx/psicysalud/Psicysalud%2013_1/numero_13_

.


	7. Primer contacto

_Hola :D_

_Bueno dejenme decirles que la parte de la psicología me esta costando trabajo, no se nada de nada, pero bueno espero que este bien._

_Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y diganme que les parece como va la historia ¿ok?._

_Vampire Knight y sus personajes pertenecen a Matsuri Hino._

_PD Quiero agradecer a los nuevos lectores y tambien a los que dejan su review: Cana Lawliet-san, Menchu-chan, camiSXN y Naoki Hikou, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, a mi me gusta contestar los review asi que pueden encontrarme en su inbox :D_

* * *

Capitulo 7: Primer "contacto"

Universidad de Kioto, Japón. 4:00 pm

Kaname salía ya de su última clase, química orgánica, bastante pensativo y reprendiéndose él mismo. Otra vez había dejado en mal al profesor explicando a todas luces y con lujo de detalle que la síntesis de compuestos era una de las partes más importantes de la química orgánica así como la síntesis del cubano y ya no le quedó nada al profesor para explicar solo los mandó a hacer unos ejercicios, tenía que quitarse esa mala costumbre pero era tan difícil, le encantaba la química y tenía decenas de libros en su casa que casi se sabía de memoria, todo lo relacionado con la química era tan claro como el agua para él. Pero bueno, se preocuparía por su mala maña después, tenía que enfocarse ahora en su ensayo de física, sería tan fácil, solo tenía que preguntarle a Aido en que libros podía encontrar cada tema que necesitaba, era una de las ventajas de tener un amigo que era prácticamente una enciclopedia de física andante, estudiaba física nuclear y era un genio.

-¡Kaname-sama!- gritó detrás de él Aido, como si lo hubiera invocado con su pensamiento. -¿Vas a la biblioteca?- preguntó entusiasmado.

-Aido, te agradecería que no me asustes así y que no grites tan alto- le advirtió con su mirada, a veces le daban ganas de sellarle la boca con cinta. -Y sí, voy a la biblioteca, ¿también tu?- quiso saber antes de que fuera a otro lado.

-Voy para allá, parece que Ichijou-san también está ahí con Seiren y Ruka- dijo algo molesto, ahora no podría disfrutar estar con Kaname, Ruka siempre se le pegaba como sanguijuela.

-Que bien necesito tu ayuda con unos temas que...- le estaba explicando pero calló de inmediato cuando una figura alta apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Akatsuki!- exclamó Aido a su primo y él y Kaname pararon de inmediato. Kain y Kaname se miraron con recelo.

-Kuran- saludó de mala gana Kain a Kaname.

-Kain- Kaname regresó el saludo por mera cortesía.

-¡Ah! Kaname-sama porque no me esperas en la biblioteca, iré para allá en un momento- dijo Aido nervioso, siempre que esos dos coincidían el ambiente se tensaba horrible, parecía que había cuchillas en el aire.

-Bien, te esperaré ahí entonces...adiós- sentenció hacia Kain queriendo irse de inmediato, no era que el tipo le desagradara le daba igual, pero entre ellos quedó un aura hostil desde que Kain le reclamó cuando rechazó a Ruka pues tenía un fuerte aprecio por ella, y es que también lo conocía desde la secundaria y lo que lo hacía aun peor era que lo veía con frecuencia, siempre estaba con Aido pues eran primos. Pero bueno, él no tenía la culpa y siempre pensó que rechazarla fue lo mejor a estarla engañando con quererla solo para cumplirle un capricho.

Llegó a la biblioteca donde se dirigió al ala derecha y al fondo de inmediato divisó a sus amigos sobre una mesa en una alejada esquina, parecían nerds pues no les gustaba el ruido y en aquella esquina también podían esquivar a las chicas locas que todo el tiempo les querían tomar fotos. Recordó lo ocurrido minutos atrás cuando Ruka volteó a verlo.

-Kaname-sama, ¿tienes tarea hoy?- preguntó muy feliz pues era raro verlo en la biblioteca, siempre tenía lo que necesitaba en su casa.

-Hola chicas...y chicos- agregó cuando Takuma lo vio de mala manera. -Sí, tengo tarea de física, un ensayo de la historia de la física- dijo sin ganas, los ensayos eran tan fáciles de hacer que lo aburrían sobremanera. -¿Y ustedes?- preguntó al ver los libros sobre la mesa y las portátiles encendidas.

-Hago una presentación sobre los procesos biológicos- dijo Takuma llevándose un lápiz a la boca mientras veía la portátil, Kaname se acercó y vio una animación 3D sobre la cual trabajaba, él estudiaba medicina veterinaria.

-Yo estoy haciendo un programa aplicado a solucionar problemas de álgebra- sentenció Ruka haciendo que los demás voltearan hacia ella. Aun era muy raro verla estudiando ingeniería en comunicaciones y electrónica cuando tenía pinta de ser una estudiante de diseño de modas, pero eso era parte de su encanto, no era la típica chica hermosa de cabeza hueca.

-Yo hago un resumen sobre las ciencias forenses- dijo Seiren sin expresión, los chicos voltearon a verla, a ella le quedaba a la perfección lo que estudiaba: criminología, criminalística y técnicas periciales, ciertamente proyectaba el porte de un detective. Ambos miraron el techo con la boca abierta mientras se la imaginaban en una escena del crimen con un arma en la cintura, encajaba totalmente. Salieron de su ensoñación cuando escucharon libros caer sobre la mesa, Ruka los dejó ahí, eran de programación. Kaname se acercó a una esquina de la mesa.

-Hmmm bueno esperare a Aido antes de empezar yo- como a él le preguntaría sobre los temas podía relajarse un poco, así que se sentó en una silla mientras sacaba su laptop para jugar un rato angry birds, un videojuego que era de lo más estúpido pero que desde que Yuki se lo mostro simplemente no podía dejar de jugar.

Un rato después Ruka se percató de que Kaname estaba conectando los auriculares a su portátil e internamente gritó de emoción, siempre que se aburría escuchaba música y empezaba a cantar, todos sabían de su gusto por la música y era tan normal para ellos cuando cantaba pero para ella era un completo placer oír su melodiosa voz que mágicamente se acoplaba a la perfección a cualquier género, siempre deseó que alguna vez le cantara al oído. Kaname empezó a cantar muy suave pues estaban en la biblioteca.

_Meet me on the equinox_

_Meet me half way_

_When the sun is perched at it's highest peek_

_In the middle of the day_

_Let me give my love to you_

_Let me take your hand_

_And as we walk in the dimming light_

_Oh, darling understand_

_That everything, everything ends_

_That everything, everything ends..._

Con los ojos cerrados, Ruka disfrutaba oír a Kaname, su voz para ella sonaba tan prodigiosa cuando cantaba en inglés, un perfecto inglés, aun amaba todo de él y aunque todavía le dolía su rechazo, lo aceptó con tal de no perder su amistad. Era en cierta forma feliz así, y además Kaname parecía no tener interés en tener otra novia por ahora, pero ni ella ni Kaname tenían idea de lo que se acercaba.

* * *

CIP de Kioto, 6:30 pm.

Haruka se encontraba en un sillón individual en el apartado de su oficina que era su área de atención al paciente, Zero estaba frente a él en un sillón idéntico, recargado totalmente en el y con la cara dando al techo. Tenía las manos apretando los brazos del sillón, los ojos cerrados y la respiración acelerada en un gesto de terror y desesperación, al menos parecía que podía controlarse un poco más que las primeras veces. Mientras esperaba que Zero se calmara y volviera a su estado consciente, revisaba su libreta de seguimiento, ya habían pasado seis sesiones de terapia y aunque el avance era poco al menos ya no se tapaba los oídos.

Las primeras cuatro sesiones fueron un completo reto, durante la hora que duraba la sesión Zero se mantuvo consciente como máximo unos veinte minutos, mostrando el gran esfuerzo que significaba para él estar así, después en los ratos en que era consciente de su alrededor le había hecho preguntas simples: sobre él, sobre su escuela, amigos, con el fin de iniciar de una manera amigable y no con recuerdos del accidente, pues corría el riesgo de que se cerrara completamente a hablar sobre ello. Las siguientes dos sesiones había tratado de establecer con Zero un "territorio neutro" para empezar a hablar sobre la razón de su comportamiento, por un momento le pareció que habían encontrado ese territorio pero al tratar Zero de decirle porque actuaba así, como ya había deducido, las alucinaciones amenazaban con venir y él se desconectaba para evitarlo.

-Zero, vamos a hacer una cosa- le propuso cuando lo vio más calmado, pero él no mostró reacción de haberlo escuchado así que se paró y dejó su libreta sobre el sillón y arrimó la mesita que los dividía hacia la pared, regresó y se hincó en el lugar donde estaba la mesita y apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas de Zero, remplazando la acción de sujetarlo por el rostro para que lo oyera, y espero, espero que Zero pudiera sentir el contacto y reaccionara a su comunicación.

Por su parte Zero estaba en un debate interno, sentía miedo de ver a su hermano si salía de su burbuja, sentía que si lo veía o lo escuchaba decirle algo se perdería por siempre. Pero al mismo tiempo quería decirle a Haruka todo lo que le pasaba, se había prometido a sí mismo hacer un esfuerzo por mejorar, por sus padres, pero cuando sentía aquel frío empezar a subir por su cuerpo simplemente se bloqueaba, ya era tan común para él hacerlo que ni siquiera se lo proponía. De repente sintió que Haruka se apoyó en sus rodillas y le pareció increíble el sentimiento de confianza que le transmitía con su tacto, podía volver a intentarlo por última vez ese día antes de darse por vencido. Lentamente abrió los ojos, dejándose relajar con el color blanco del techo y las paredes, y poco a poco se incorporó quedando sentado nuevamente en el sillón, pudiendo apreciar la mirada chocolate de su psicólogo que lo esperaba con paciencia.

-¿Mejor?- cuestionó al chico obteniendo un leve asentimiento. -Bien, escucha Zero haremos una cosa...he notado que cuando estamos en casa hay ocasiones en que estas bien, incluso puedes hablar con los chicos y Juri, así que piensa en qué es lo que te hace estar así; analízalo y cuando estemos en terapia y sientas venir cualquier cosa negativa piensa en eso- le explicó mirándolo a los ojos y pretendiendo no saber que era, pero él lo sabía. Zero lo miraba e interpretaba sus palabras, _¿lo que me hace estar así?, fácil: es Kaname, o mejor dicho su voz que se cuela hasta el fondo de mi mente_, ni siquiera lo dudó.

-¿Lo tienes?- volvió a cuestionarlo pues vio confirmación en su mirada.

-Si- dijo un tanto sorprendido, pues no se le había ocurrido pensar en Kaname en aquellas ovaciones, concentrarse en él podría funcionar.

-Ok entonces intentémoslo otra vez- se levantó y regresó al sillón, volviendo a agarrar su libreta de seguimiento y quedando de frente a él. -Bien, empieza por decirme, ¿sabes cual es la razón por la que estás aquí?- aparte de las preguntas empezaría también a observar su lenguaje facial y corporal, así que espero atento su respuesta.

-Si- afirmó con dolor en su mirada, por supuesto que lo sabía.

-¿Crees que necesitas ayuda?-

-Si-

-¿Que clase de ayuda necesitas Zero?-

-Yo...mi comportamiento...es diferente-

-¿Como es tu comportamiento?-

-Hmmm...Estoy...evitando todo...me...alejo...-

-¿Crees que tu comportamiento ha afectado a las personas cercanas a ti?-

-Si-

-¿De que te alejas?-

-De...- al ver la expresión de Zero, Haruka se anticipó a lo que ocurriría.

-Recuerda pensar en eso- le recordó y lo vio respirar un par de veces, repitió la pregunta.

-Me...alejo de...cosas- sentenció no muy convencido de si en verdad funcionaría pensar en él. _¡Dios ya viene!_, pensó con angustia y entonces escuchó.

-¿Te gusta el futbol?- cuestionó Haruka, descolocando por completo al chico quien lo miró confundido.

-¿Perdón?-

-Supongo que has visto futbol, ¿te gusta?- repitió esperando atento su reacción.

-Pues si- respondió, no era fanático pero le gustaba.

-¿Cual es tu equipo favorito?- siguió con su pequeño experimento.

-Bueno...supongo que Real Madrid- dijo con la mano en el mentón, solo le gustaba el uniforme.

-¡Auch! ¿No apoyas a tu propio país?- fingió decepcionarse por la confesión con una mueca de tristeza.

-Es que...- intentó excusarse pero una alarma empezó a sonar. La hora que duraba la sesión había terminado. Haruka se paró y devolvió la mesita a su lugar. Luego volteó a mirarlo.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, utiliza lo que resta del día y el fin de semana para practicar lo que hiciste hoy, estoy seguro que funcionará- le aseguró con la mano en su hombro y percibió la felicidad de Zero aun cuando no sonreía, pero su "don" le permitía saberlo. -Bueno espérame un rato voy a acabar unas cosas y volvemos a casa- le pidió pues su sesión la dejó en su última hora de trabajo para volver junto con él y no hubiera problemas. Momentos después regresó para que se fueran y antes de entrar al elevador su móvil comenzó a sonar, distraídamente observó quien llamaba pero no era una llamada, era un recordatorio, "junta directiva" decía en la pantalla, _diablos lo olvidé_, empezaba en exactamente diez minutos.

* * *

-¡Kaname-sama! No te vayas- gritó Aido cuando Kaname terminó de guardar su portátil y había devuelto los libros a su lugar.

-¡Cállate idiota!, ¿que parte de "estamos en la biblioteca" no entiendes?- lo reprendió Ruka soltándole un golpe en la cabeza con un libro de programación, un grito más de su parte y los sacarían a patadas de ahí. Aido le dirigió una mirada venenosa mientras se sobaba la cabeza, únicamente porque era una chica no le respondía como quería.

-Lo siento tengo que irme, ustedes tardaran un poco más y le prometí a Yuki que hoy la ayudaría a estudiar inglés- y cuando estudiaba inglés con Yuki se tardaba horas.

-No te preocupes Kaname, solo ten cuidado- le dijo Takuma con una sonrisa.

-Ten cuidado Kaname-sama- aconsejó también Ruka algo desilusionada pues no regresarían juntos.

-Hasta mañana Kaname-sama- dijo Seiren sacudiendo la mano.

-Nos vemos mañana temprano en mi casa, me toca ahora manejar, hasta luego- se despidió de sus amigos y les guiñó un ojo a sus amigas. Ruka quedó embobada viéndolo irse mientras Seiren se sonrojaba ligeramente, ella consideraba a Kaname estrictamente su amigo pero no por eso no veía lo guapo que era.

Salió de la biblioteca bostezando, que aburrida tarea le habían dejado. Él hubiera preferido cien ejercicios a un aburrido ensayo, de repente escuchó un sonido proveniente de su móvil, lo sacó y vio un letrerito: batería baja, casi se le cae de la mano cuando comenzó a sonar una llamada entrante asustándolo.

-Hola papá ¿necesitas algo?- contestó con la esperanza de que le dijera que pasaría por él.

-Kaname, ¿ya no estás ocupado?- _que ya no esté ocupado_, deseó Haruka.

-No ya no, justo ahora estoy saliendo ya voy a casa- le confirmó.

-Que suerte, entonces ven por favor al centro, quiero que te lleves a Zero-kun, se me olvidó que tenía junta, solo dura hora y media pero no quiero que me espere solo hasta que termine- le explicó esperando su respuesta. Kaname quedó en blanco, _diablos_, si le hubiera dicho eso primero hubiera pensado una excusa, ahora no podría negarse.

-Claro- contestó, que otra opción tenía.

-Gracias y ven lo más rápido que puedas, no quiero que este solo mucho tiempo, le diré que te espere en la recepción y...váyanse caminando- finalizó esperando que Kaname no lo cuestionara, pero por supuesto lo haría.

-¿Eh? ¿Caminando?- pensó en protestar pero mejor espero haber que razón le daba su padre.

-Si caminando, no puedo explicártelo pero por favor hazme caso, no puede andar en taxi o bus, solo llévatelo caminando ¿de acuerdo?- eso sería suficiente.

-Esta bien voy en camino, adiós-... ¿exactamente que le impedía al chico andar en taxi o en bus? Sin proponérselo esa información volvió a sembrar el gusanito de la curiosidad en su cabeza sobre que estaría mal con él y recordó lo que le dijo su papá cuando le pidió estar presente en las terapias de Zero.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_-Imposible- le dijo sin más. -Kaname me conmueve tu preocupación por Zero-kun, pero el que te incluya en su terapia simplemente no puede ser, tu has leído algunos de los libros que tengo, sabes que la relación terapeuta-paciente es algo delicado, no hay manera de que un tercero se involucre en algo tan personal- le explicó con calma y asombrado por tal petición, al igual que Juri, Kaname jamás se involucraba en su trabajo._

_-Entiendo- asintió sintiéndose algo derrotado. Lo sabía, pero aun así pensó que tendría una oportunidad._

_-Pero hay algo que puedes hacer- le dijo pensando en aprovechar la disposición de Kaname. -Solo habla con él, pregúntale sus gustos, platícale los tuyos, hablen de cosas de chicos, solo no saques temas personales como de su familia o sentimientos- le aclaró para que no resultara contraproducente en vez de ser benéfico._

_-¿Hablarle?- era exactamente lo que él le había dicho a Yuki, pensándolo bien seguiría su propio consejo. -Si, lo haré- se lo había prometido, por Yuki hablaría más con él._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FFB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Y lo había hecho, había hablado con él lo más que podía, sabía que su color favorito era el azul claro, sabía que su comida favorita era el ramen, sabía que le gustaba nadar, sabía...pensándolo bien todo aquello eran trivialidades, en realidad eso no podía decirle como era su personalidad. Esa clase de información era la que un enamorado le sacaría a una chica, pero es que su papá le había dicho que no le hiciera preguntas personales, pero la curiosidad estaba empezando a crecer en él. Pero ¿de que serviría saber más de él?, una vez terminada su terapia volvería a su casa y no lo vería más...no lo vería más.

-¡Kaname-kun!- escuchó a alguien llamarlo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ya había llegado al centro y quien le habló fue la recepcionista, una chica agradable que a diferencia de la mayoría no se lo comía con los ojos.

-Kisa-chan, que gusto verte de nuevo- la saludó y se paró frente a la recepción. -Oye de casualidad...- pero fue interrumpido.

-Estas buscando a ese chico ¿verdad?- preguntó señalando a un sillón a unos tres metros, Kaname volteó y vio a Zero con la cabeza agachada y tenía la misma expresión que cuando lo vio con Yuki en los columpios, parecía examinar el suelo.

-Si a él lo busco- le confirmo con una sonrisa.

-Tu papá me pidió cuidarlo un momento en lo que llegabas, es bastante guapo y sus ojos son increíbles- le confesó a Kaname.

-Son increíbles- reconoció, no tenía caso negarlo. Se le acercó lentamente y cuando se paró frente a él algo lo molestó, el chico no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba ahí. -Kiryuu-kun- lo llamó, obteniendo su atención. Zero alzó la mirada al instante.

-Hola Kaname- lo saludó aliviado, pensó que algo pasaría pronto, se levantó de inmediato pegándose a él y lo siguió cuando dio la vuelta para salir de ahí.

-Gracias por todo Kisa-chan, nos vemos- le dijo a la chica, notando que estaba sorprendida de escuchar a Zero hablar.

-¿Eh? ah si nos vemos, cuídense- les deseó, la verdad estaba sorprendida de escucharlo hablar, siempre lo veía pasar con Haruka pero parecía ido o algo así.

Mientras tanto Kaname caminaba apresurado, ni siquiera volteó a confirmar que Zero lo seguía, _¿porque diablos estoy molesto?_ se preguntó. Tras él Zero iba rápido también, se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal con Kaname, lo pudo notar en su mirada pero no veía razón alguna para ello. Durante unos cuarenta minutos caminaron bastante rápido, tiempo en el cual Kaname se calmó, no sabía la razón exacta de su molestia pero ya se le había pasado, ahora ¿que culpa tenía Zero para haberse desquitado con él?

-¿Como va todo con la terapia?- le preguntó con voz amable en un intento de disculpa.

-Ah...bien...supongo- contestó extrañado, hasta ahora no habían hablado sobre su terapia, de hecho cuando hablaban era sobre cosas superficiales, no se había propuesto hablar con Kaname sobre cosas más profundas aprovechando que estando a su lado todo era más fácil, tal vez debería...detuvo sus pensamientos cuando escuchó algo.

-Que bien, oye se me acaba de ocurrir algo, porque no vamos el sábado en la mañana a jugar tenis, le diré a Yuki que venga con nosotros, antes siempre solíamos ir pero desde que entre a la universidad ya casi no vamos, pero este sábado no tengo que ir y los exámenes de Yuki acaban esta semana, ¿te gustaría?- _¿que rayos hago?_, pensó Kaname pues espontáneamente salieron todas esas palabras de su boca sin proponérselo. Ante el silencio de su interlocutor volteó con enojo.

-¡Contéstame! parezco loco hab...- pero no estaba, _diablos_, rápidamente regresó a la calle anterior y mientras se acercaba lo vio al pie de un árbol, viendo directamente a la copa se este. -Oye no te apartes de mi, si te pierdes papá me mata- igualmente no contestó y se acercó para saber que tanto veía. Ahí, en lo alto había un gato que maullaba asustado. Zero se acercó y colocó un pie en un hueco y buscando apoyo con su mano se alzó, pero Kaname lo detuvo.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- que pregunta más idiota.

-Lo voy a bajar, esta muy alto- Ichiru le pegó su maña de salvar toda clase de bichejos en peligro.

-Es peligroso, podrías lastimarte, yo lo haré- y lo apartó dándole a sostener su mochila.

-He hecho esto varias veces ¿sabes?, no me voy a lastimar- respondió algo molesto por ser tratado como una chica frágil.

-Lo haré yo y punto- su voz fue autoritaria y Zero no pudo rezongar. Lo vio apoyándose en el árbol como lo había hecho él y escaló un poco, cuando logró llegar al gato, acercó su mano con la intención de agarrarlo y bajarlo, pero no contaba con que el gato al verlo, se abalanzó sobre él apoyándose en su hombro para saltar y huir, aquello lo tomó por sorpresa y perdió el equilibrio.

-¡Kaname cuidado!- le gritó Zero pues había llegado a una altura considerable, pero Kaname era muy hábil y con una mano se colgó de una rama evitando caer.

-¡Vaya! eso estuvo muy cer... ¡ahh!- pero la rama no aguantó su peso y se rompió haciéndolo caer de lleno sobre su pie izquierdo, al momento Zero se acercó. -¡Maldición!, ¡idiota!- se reprendió a sí mismo con los ojos cerrados esperando a que se pasara el dolor que no era insoportable pero si significativo. Zero también esperaba para evaluar el daño y una vez más calmado, Kaname se encontró con su mirada preocupada.

-Tenías razón, es peligroso- le dijo Zero para suavizar el momento y funcionó, Kaname sonrió ligeramente por la ironía y se incorporó un poco, quedando medio sentado apoyando sus brazos sobre el piso, Zero dejó la mochila a un lado, regresó y arrodillándose subió un poco su pantalón y con mucho cuidado empezó a apretar su tobillo a lo cual Kaname hizo unas cuantas muecas de dolor.

-No hay nada roto, solo se torció pero no podrás apoyar el pie, ¿que hacemos?- dictaminó Zero como si fuera un doctor.

-¿Como sabes que no esta roto?- no le inspiró mucha confianza el "diagnóstico".

-Porque entonces estarías llorando y retorciéndote, ¿nunca te has roto un hueso? duele como el infierno- ¿acaso nunca se había tropezado, caído de las escaleras, peleado en la escuela o algo así?

-Ah, pues no- afortunadamente nunca le había pasado. -Pásame mi mochila, llamaré a mi mamá para que venga por nosotros porque de seguro papá no habrá salido aun de su junta- le pidió y cuando se la dio sacó su móvil y marcó a su casa. Por suerte le contestó Juri al primer timbre.

"Hola mi amor ¿que pasa?, tu papá me dijo que ya venías con Zero-kun, ¿donde están?"

-Si, vamos en camino, mejor dicho íbamos en camino, pasó algo y me lastimé, no es nada grave pero no puedo caminar, ¿podrías alcanzarnos? estamos por el viejo puente, el que va hacia el templo- le explicó, pero no se oía nada. -¿Mamá?- la llamó extrañado de que no le contestara así que se despegó el móvil y vio si se había cortado la llamada o algo, pero estaba muerto y recordó que la batería se agotó.

-¿Vendrá?- lo cuestionó Zero al ver su cara de pocos amigos.

-No, la batería se acabó- este no era su día. -¡Ya sé!, préstame el tuyo y volveré a llamar- le dijo con la mano extendida.

-Ahmmm...yo...no tengo- si tenía pero se quedó en su casa, llevaba meses apagado.

-¡¿Que?!- definitivamente ese día su ángel protector lo abandonó, pensó por un segundo en mandar a Zero por un taxi pero recordó lo que le dijo su papá, _¿y ahora que?_ Entonces sintió como Zero sacudía las manos frente a él, tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Que pasa?-

-No te compliques la existencia, solo súbete a mi espalda y nos largamos de aquí-

-¿Estás loco?, no voy a dejar que me cargues como una chica-

-Por si no te has dado cuenta no estás en posición de negarte-

-No lo haré, además peso mucho, no me aguantaras-

-Como que no, mi hermano parecía un costal de huesos pero pesaba mucho más que yo, varias veces lo cargué a casa, no sé como lo hacía pero siempre se metía en problemas-

-No-

-Escucha, yo no me sé el camino de vuelta y tú no puedes caminar, no tienes opción-

-Si la tengo, caminaré aunque me duela-

-No podrás, solo súbete a mi espalda, ¡dios! que complicado eres-

Pero Kaname no lo escuchó, tercamente como pudo se paró, por fortuna tenía buen equilibrio, lentamente empezó a bajar su pie para apoyarlo, si no le dolía demasiado caminaría. Inesperadamente antes de que pisara el suelo, Zero lo abrazó por las rodillas y se lo hecho al hombro, como si fuera un costal, pasando el brazo por su cintura, agarró la mochila y se la puso al revés.

-¿Que rayos haces?, bájame ahora mismo- empezó a protestar.

-Nos vamos, es mejor que no hagas esto peor porque no te bajaré hasta que lleguemos- y lo sujeto con más fuerza y a pesar de que Kaname trataba de zafarse, simplemente no pudo, debía reconocer que tenía fuerza. Resignado dejó de pelear y se dedicó a rezar porque nadie los viera así. Unos veinte minutos después Kaname estaba asombrado de que Zero no se había quejado de su peso ni se había parado a descansar, tenía que reconocer su resistencia.

-Oye- lo llamó Zero.

-¿Qué?-

-Solo quiero saber... ¿porque demonios vienes agarrándome el trasero?- le preguntó incómodo.

-¡Pues vengo incómodo!, además ni creas que estas tan bueno es porque siento que me vas a tirar, me agarré a tu cadera pero mis manos resbalaron hasta ahí- se quejó Kaname a todo pulmón.

-Pues vuélvelas a subir y asunto arreglado-

-Pero me voy a caer-

-¡Dios! no te vas a caer te tengo bien sujeto-

-¡Diablos! solo apresúrate quieres, esto es tan humillante-

Ambos se callaron y continuaron el camino, Zero incomodo porque el otro tenía bien agarrado su trasero como si fuera masa para galletas y Kaname rojo como un tomate por estar en tan denigrante situación para un chico. Para su alivio a los pocos minutos por fin llegaron justo cuando en el horizonte se podían apreciar los últimos rayos de sol, en la entrada de la casa había varios autos y un pequeño alboroto.

-¡Papá mira! son ellos- gritó Yuki con evidente alivio en su voz. Kaname empezó a retorcerse para que Zero lo bajara y no pasar la vergüenza de que todos lo vieran así, Zero lo bajo pero no soltó su cintura para que se apoyara en él. Estaban sus padres, Yuki, Takuma con su hermanito y su abuelo, Aido con sus padres y su hermana y otro par de vecinos, unos corrieron hacia ellos y otros suspiraron de alivio.

-Chicos, ¡que alivio! justo ahora íbamos a salir a buscarlos, ¿que pasó?- preguntó Haruka acercándose a ellos, viendo que Kaname tenía levantada la pierna y que se sostenía en Zero.

-Solo un pequeño accidente eso es todo- declaró Kaname, no le gustaba que la atención se centrara en él. Juri llegó a su lado y les dio un beso a ambos chicos.

-Tu llamada se cortó, solo escuché que venían en camino y cuando pasó el tiempo y no llegaban me empecé a preocupar- les dijo.

-Perdón por hacerte preocupar, la batería del móvil se agotó- se disculpó Kaname al mismo tiempo que Haruka lo alzó en brazos y lo llevaba adentro, mientras Yuki corrió hacia Zero y lo abrazó, acción que lo tomó por sorpresa pero también la abrazo, sus brazos eran muy cálidos.

Una hora después y cuando habían despedido y agradecido a todos, el abuelo de Takuma vendaba el tobillo de Kaname, pues era médico, mientras él sentía el dolor pero no lo demostraba, su orgullo se vio lastimado muchas veces ese día y el colmo había sido cuando su padre lo cargó hacia adentro como un niño de cinco años.

-Con esto será suficiente, la noche de mañana vendré a cambiártelo, te hará bien y en un par de días podrás caminar normalmente- le indicó con el dedo índice apuntándolo. -Afortunadamente no te rompiste nada- le dijo mientras guardaba todo en su maletín, sin querer volteó a ver a Zero quien lo vio con cara de "te lo dije", acción que molestó a Aido quien se había quedado cuando se fueron todos.

-Bueno nos vamos, que bueno que no pasó a mayores- dijo encaminándose a la salida.

-Asato-san, ¿porque no se quedan a cenar?- le preguntó Juri para agradecerle, pues sabía que no les cobraría por atender a su hijo.

-¡Siii! abuelo vamos a quedarnos, ¿sii?- le pidió Ren colgándose de él.

-Si abuelo, ya tiene tiempo que no lo hacemos- intercedió Takuma pensando en aprovechar la oportunidad para conocer a Zero, ya que hasta ahora lo que sabía de él era por Kaname, y aunque él no tenía idea de nada, quería saber como es que había volteado el mundo de su amigo.

-Está bien, espero que no sea una molestia-

-Claro que no, por favor ponte cómodo en lo que sirvo la mesa- le indicó con amabilidad, mientras ponía manos a la obra. Yuki se fue a ayudarle y como no queriendo la cosa Ren se fue tras ella para "ayudar" también.

-¿Es él el chico de quien me hablaste?- le preguntó Asato a Haruka haciendo una seña con la cabeza en dirección a la sala, donde Kaname con Zero, Takuma y Aido estaban jugando Guitar Hero.

-Si, es él, ya llevamos seis sesiones y apenas hoy hice un avance significativo- le explicó, ya que le había comentado si le podía ayudar con él en caso de que su problema no fuera psicológico, era médico pero tenía especialidad en psiquiatría.

-¿Le hiciste las preguntas que te indique?- quiso saber para aprovechar la oportunidad si no lo había hecho.

-Si, él sabe perfectamente su nombre, su lugar de nacimiento, su edad, fecha actual, donde se encuentra, me respondió todas correctamente- le dijo, eso había sido lo primero.

-Si es consciente de todo eso no deberías tener problemas, podrás manejarlo solo- le aseguró, confiaba en su capacidad desde que lo conoció cuando iba a la universidad, fue uno de sus mejores alumnos y cada que podía lo presumía a sus colegas, podía sentirse orgulloso de él.

-Por cierto se me acaba de ocurrir una idea que estoy convencido que lo ayudara mucho, quiero pedirte tu opinión, verás...- de repente se escuchó alboroto por parte de Aido.

-¡Ja! te gané, ¡perdedor!- le gritó a Zero con aires de grandeza cuando apagaban el video juego mientras Takuma ayudaba a Kaname a ir a la mesa pues Juri ya los había llamado a cenar.

-No me importa- le respondió Zero sin alterarse y recibiendo una mirada poco amigable de él, se dio cuenta que aquel chico rubio era menos agradable que el otro, pero le tenía sin cuidado si no le caía bien. Todos se sentaron al comedor y al término estaban contentos con tan exquisita cena, Takuma y su familia así como Aido se despidieron y quedaron de pasar por Kaname al otro día pues él no podría manejar y todo quedó nuevamente en calma en la residencia Kuran.

* * *

Unas semanas después Kaname llegaba apresurado a su casa ya que debía llegar por Zero y llevarlo al centro a terapia, algo que su papá le pidió y que inesperadamente le hizo darse cuenta que estar cerca de él ya no le molestaba e incluso se le hacía agradable. No estaba seguro todavía de como era su personalidad pues notaba que no era él mismo aun, razón por la cual tal vez estaba en terapia, pero cuando empezó a acompañarlo caminando al centro se le hizo costumbre platicarle su día, justo como Yuki hacía con él, las palabras simplemente le nacían y las compartía con él. Llegó a su casa y percibió el aroma de la comida que ya estaba en la mesa, Yuki enseguida corrió hacia él.

-Kaname-niisan, que bueno que ya regresaste, no lo vas a creer, ven mira ¡tienes que ver esto!- decía Yuki mientras lo arrastraba del brazo, apenas y le dio tiempo quitarse los zapatos.

-¿Qué es tan urgente que no puede esperar Yuki?- preguntó con una risa ahogada, tenía tiempo que Yuki no se emocionaba tanto. Pero la respuesta llegó cuando se paró frente a la sala y vio a Zero. _¡Por dios! ¿Ese es Zero?_ y es que si no lo estuviera viendo no lo creería.

-¿Verdad que luce increíble nii-san? Mamá le cortó su cabello- exclamó Yuki, pero Kaname no podía articular palabra, solo era un simple corte de cabello pero lo hacía ver diferente en demasía, en la mañana lo vio con su cabello largo pero por sobre sus hombros y ahora parecía que era otro, sin proponérselo comenzó a examinarlo con la mirada: sus ojos resaltaban aun más, había ya notado los piercings que tenía en ambas orejas así como el tatuaje en su cuello que ahora era lo más destacable, una cruz con dagas que parecía haber sido grabada en el lugar perfecto, todo junto lo hacía ver tan...sens..._corte_ se dijo a sí mismo quedando petrificado por lo que iba a pensar.

-¡Kaname-kun! vaya acerté con la hora de tu llegada, esto ya está chicos vayan a lavarse las manos- habló Juri sin enterarse de nada.

Después de eso Kaname pasó a otra dimensión, una dimensión donde gritaba a todo pulmón _¡¿QUE MIERDA FUE ESO?!_ Comió mecánicamente, fue a cambiarse mecánicamente, salió con Zero casi caminando como robot y cuando estaba por perderse en su subconsciente, la razón de todo eso lo llamó.

-¡KANAME! está sonando tu móvil, ¿no lo oyes?- le gritó Zero pues era el tercer intento.

-¿Eh? ¿El móvil?- lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó. -¿Hmm?- fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

"Kaname-sama... ¿eres tú?" preguntó Aido completamente extrañado al otro lado de la línea, se oía muy raro para ser él.

-¡Ah! si soy yo Aido, ¿que quieres?- reaccionó mientras grababa con hierro al rojo vivo _NADA PASÓ_ en su mente.

"Bueno, es que olvidaste tu USB en mi portátil y si no recuerdo mal ahí tienes la presentación que hiciste para tu clase de mañana"

-¿La olvide?- hizo memoria, diablos si la olvidó. -Ya recordé, ¿donde estás? o ¿puedo pasar a tu casa en la tarde?- le preguntó.

"La verdad no voy a llegar hasta la noche, papá me pidió que lo ayude con algunos asuntos y estaré con él en su oficina pero... bueno no te vayas a enojar...le pedí a Akatsuki que te la entregue, él aun esta en la universidad, te estará esperando en la puerta en diez minutos" finalizó rogando a kami-sama que no se molestara con él.

-Supongo que no tenías opción, esta bien voy para allá- dijo en un suspiro, lo último que quería era ver al tipo ese, se despidió y terminó la llamada. Guardó el móvil y se dirigió a Zero, casi olvidando por completo sus pensamientos anteriores.

-Kiryuu-kun nos desviaremos un poco, tengo que ir por algo a la universidad- le indicó y de inmediato tomó otro camino, no se retrasarían pues el centro estaba cerca de su escuela.

-Claro no hay problema-

A los pocos minutos llegaron y Kaname divisó de inmediato a Kain, estaba sentado en una banca con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo, por lo que no lo vio hasta que le habló.

-Hola, perdón por la molestia- se disculpó. Kain giro el rostro y se encogió de hombros, solo lo había hecho porque Aido se lo pidió y le era muy difícil negarle algo al rubio. Se incorporó y giró su cuerpo para sacar el USB de su bolsillo trasero, luego se paró para dárselo e irse.

-No fue nada- dijo y extendió la mano, pero no lo soltó, se quedó viendo al chico parado junto a él, ¿vendrían juntos? Kaname esperaba que se lo diera pero no lo soltaba y lo miró, vio en sus ojos un poco de asombro mientras veía a Zero, era muy sutil su expresión pero ahí estaba, ¿acaso lo conocía?, ¿porque lo veía de esa manera?, con dudas volteo a ver a Zero para asegurarse de que no se conocían y percibió de inmediato la incomodidad de él así que decidió terminar con aquello ahora.

-Kain- lo llamó para desviar su atención de Zero.

-¡Ah! ten, agradécele a Hanabusa- y se lo entregó notando la mirada de advertencia que Kaname y que lo descolocó un poco, ¿sería su novio o algo? -Adiós- se despidió y salió hacia el estacionamiento, dejando a Zero confuso y a Kaname inquieto.

* * *

Había una vela encendida que desprendía un agradable olor a vainilla que lo relajaba completamente mientras mantenía cubierto su rostro con una toallita caliente, y las manos fuera de la tina, la vela se la había robado a Yuki. Generalmente se bañaba en veinte minutos y salía de inmediato a seguir con sus actividades, pero ese día quería desprenderse de todo aunque fuera un rato, estaba agotado de haber pasado horas intentando no pensar en el nuevo look de Zero y sobre lo que por poco pensaba de él, además de la reacción de Kain cuando vio a Zero. _Fuera todo_, se dijo antes de entrar en la tina y por fortuna estaba funcionando a la perfección, el suave goteo de la llave y el sonido del agua cuando se movía lo llevaron a un estado de somnolencia tan delicioso que prácticamente se recargó de energía.

-Kaname nii-san, dice mamá que cenamos en quince minutos- escuchó de Yuki mientras tocaba la puerta suavemente.

-Enseguida bajo Yuki, gracias- respondió quitándose la toallita de la cara y volteando a ver el reloj que estaba cerca de la puerta, habían pasado casi dos horas desde que entró, se incorporó y salió de la tina sintiéndose ligero, _tengo que hacer esto más seguido_, bajó dos escalones, alejándose del área de la bañera que era de piso y pared de mármol y caminó hacia el área seca con piso de madera hacia el armario; sacó una toalla y apagó la vela que estaba sobre el espacioso lavabo. Secó su cuerpo con movimientos flojos y después se secó el cabello, volteó un poco el torso para colgar la toalla en un perchero y periféricamente percibió un destello, giró la cabeza y a su espalda vio el espejo que abarcaba una pared entera y que reflejaba su delgada figura. Quedó así, con la cabeza volteada y apreciando su propio cuerpo, él no era vanidoso pero sabía que tenía lo suyo, sabía que era bastante atractivo a las féminas y varias veces se entretenía pensando la cara que pondrían si lo vieran sin camisa. Pero en ese momento su pensamiento se fue por otro rumbo, con un movimiento que le fue invisible colocó sus manos en su espalda, a la altura de sus pulmones y lentamente se fueron deslizando hasta que quedaron sobre sus nalgas, redondeadas y levantadas, las frotó sintiendo lo suave de su piel y en un momento las apretó, varias veces, mientras las veía. Por un momento reconoció el tacto, era casi como sintió las de Zero, bastante firmes, pero ¿se sentirían igual sin la ropa?...la próxima vez pondría más atención.

_¿La próxima vez?..._

Despegó sus manos al momento y se movió erráticamente, trastabillando por el baño y mirando el espejo con incredulidad ante su pensamiento, chocó con un estante fuertemente lo que lo sacudió y un frasco lleno de jabones cayó rompiéndose al instante, trató de no pisar los vidrios pero pisó un jabón y se fue de lado al piso, apoyando su mano en un vidrio roto. El horrible dolor del vidrio cortando su piel lo hizo gritar y aun con el dolor se alejó como pudo antes de que se volviera a lastimar, se sentó a un lado del desastre, viendo su sangre regada por el piso y manchando los jabones. Se oyeron pisadas apresuradas subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Kaname! ¿Estás bien?, voy a entrar- le advirtió Haruka mientras detrás de él todos se reunieron al escuchar su grito. Entró viendo a Kaname en el piso con el puño cerrado, una cara de furia y dolor y la sangre escurriendo.

-¡Juri! llama a Asato de inmediato, Yuki saca el botiquín que esta en el estudio y Zero por favor busca algo de ropa para Kaname y la vienes a dejar, pero no vayas a entrar- indicó a cada quien y salieron de prisa.

...

Una vez más la familia estaba reunida en la sala y Asato limpiaba la herida de Kaname para revisarla bien, y él nuevamente se aguantaba cualquier mueca de dolor, enfocándose en este para evitar pensar en lo que sucedió en el baño. Por otro lado Takuma observaba a su amigo con una leve sospecha de que algo pasó para que haya terminado así, esperaba cualquier señal de cualquier cosa.

-Esto es extraño, generalmente siempre que vengo es por Yuki-chan y ahora estoy aquí por Kaname-kun- observó Asato para incomodidad de Kaname, sus padres se vieron extrañados reconociendo el hecho mientras Yuki no sabía donde meter la cabeza. -Kaname-kun de casualidad... ¿no estás enamorado?- preguntó exaltando a todos.

-¡¿QUEEÉ?!- exclamaron Kaname, Yuki y Juri al mismo tiempo, las miradas se centraron en él.

-Kaname-niisan, ¿estás enamorado?- gritó Yuki escandalosamente como si ya estuviera confirmado.

-P...por supuesto que no- afirmó nervioso y Takuma sonrió para sus adentros. -¿Que le hace pensar eso Ichijou-san?- preguntó y Haruka quedó helado presintiendo el rumbo de la conversación.

-Bueno, lo digo porque cuando Haruka se enamoró de tu madre perdió su brújula, cada rato se lastimaba, se tropezaba, se caía aun cuando estuviera en un suelo completamente plano, chocaba con todo y siempre terminaba en mi consultorio, por fortuna desaparecieron sus síntomas cuando la hizo su novia- dijo como si nada, mientras todos voltearon a ver a Haruka quien intentaba no sonrojarse, sin éxito.

-No sabía nada de eso- declaró Kaname riéndose sutilmente de la vergüenza de su papá.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía- secundó Juri mirando a su esposo y sintiéndose una colegiala nuevamente ante el descubrimiento.

-¿Ah no?- _entonces metí la pata_, pensó Asato y volteó a ver la cara de reproche de Haruka. -Oops- exclamó con picardía haciendo reír a todos. -Bueno, les informo que el corte es largo pero no profundo, con un poco de pegamento quirúrgico sanará no es necesario coser, pero mientras tanto no puedes sobre esforzar tu mano o se abrirá la herida y puede llegar a infectarse- le advirtió sacando el pegamento pues la herida ya estaba desinfectada.

-Está bien- dijo muy obediente. Haruka se acercó a Juri y le pidió que fuera por Zero a quien había indicado que esperara en su habitación, había sangre en el baño y si veía a Kaname con la mano ensangrentada corría riesgo de que pasara algo como cuando Yuki se cortó.

Después de todo el alboroto la noche terminó nuevamente con una abundante cena, donde Juri se imaginaba a Haruka en su época de enamorado, Yuki le daba de comer a Kaname en la boca como él había hecho con ella, Takuma pensaba en el interrogatorio que le haría a su amigo, Ren miraba con cierto recelo a Kaname, Zero le preguntaba a Haruka si no había sido grave la herida de Kaname y Asato contemplaba como cada quien estaba en su mundo.

* * *

Esa misma noche y a 56 km de Kioto, en un hotel de Osaka, un chico se revolvía perezosamente entre las sábanas blancas, pronto saldría a "trabajar" y tenía que levantarse y arreglarse para que algún hombre o alguna mujer pagara muy bien por él. Como respondiendo a su desgana, su móvil comenzó a sonar insistentemente debajo de su almohada.

-Diga- respondió sin disimular su voz y sin siquiera levantarse un poco de la cama.

"¿Kaito?, no me digas que aún no te levantas" preguntó una voz muy conocida para él.

-¡Rayos¡ Kain esta noche no podemos vernos, no estoy en Kioto- le dijo algo fastidiado de no estar por ahí, era uno de los que mejor le pagaba. -¿Porque no llamas a tu primito ese para divertirte?- le propuso con la intensión de fastidiarlo, si le rogaba entonces iría.

"Ya te he dicho que Hanabusa es especial, no lo llamo solo para divertirme, además te hablo por otra razón".

-¿Que es?- respondió sin interés alguno.

"Antes de que te diga prométeme una noche gratis"

-¿Una noche gratis? por supuesto que no, tu sabes que mis servicios son de primera, si me quieres tienes que pagar- esa era su forma de vivir, jamás le entregaría una noche gratis a nadie.

"Lo que tengo para ti es información, te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida si no escuchas lo que tengo que decir, promételo, una noche gratis"

-Esta bien, escúpelo, pero si es cualquier estupidez te arrancaré el pene cuando tengas tu noche gratis- dijo enojado por dejarse manipular.

"¡Que frío! pensé que después de tantos años de vernos me tenías cierto aprecio" en realidad no le importaba si lo estimaba, "bien agárrate: acabo de encontrar a tu gemelo perdido"

-¿Que, cual gemelo perdido?, ni siquiera tengo hermanos, te lo advertí nada de estupideces Kain- le había visto la cara y ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

"No idiota, me refiero al gemelo del que me hablaste, el chico Kiryuu" si recordaba bien ese era su nombre. Al instante Kaito se levantó con los ojos abiertos de pura sorpresa, ¿Kiryuu?, ¿había escuchado bien? "Es él, estoy seguro, es idéntico al de la foto que me enseñaste, aunque este se ve menos dócil"

-¿Donde lo viste?- preguntó con la voz seria, por fin lo había encontrado.

"En la universidad, iba con Kuran Kaname, un tipo que detesto, después le pregunté a Hanabusa quien era y me dijo que esta viviendo en la casa de Kuran porque su papá es su terapeuta"

-Consígueme toda la información que puedas y me tendrás gratis cuando quieras- escuchó decir a Kaito y sonrió, conseguiría toda la información posible.

"Bien, te estaré llamando" y colgó al instante.

En el rostro de Kaito una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse, esto tenía que ser una señal divina, había encontrado al otro Kiryuu y lo que era mejor, estaba con Kuran Kaname, si jugaba bien sus cartas podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro. En su mente empezó a trazar el plan, Kuran y Kiryuu caerían uno después de otro, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la terraza, donde la luna llena asomaba imponente, y de sus labios salió una sola palabra.

-Venganza-

* * *

_Sé que se vio extraño que ese tipo de música le guste a Kaname, ya que por el manga debería tener un excelente gusto y no cualquier cosa, pero en este fic yo quise retratarlo de alguna manera como un chico normal, sé que ¡¿Kaname-sama normal?! como que no checa pero no se preocupen no le quitare su porte o elegancia. Tambien se que hay una Universidad de Kioto pero no tengo idea de que carreras hay pero para el fic hagamos como que hay de todo XD_

_Bueno por favor dejenme un review c: ¡Onegai!_

_Nos vemos ;D_


	8. Extra capitulo 7

_Hola, esta ocacion publico pequeñas anecdotas variadas que no pienso incluir en los capitulos, por lo que los aparte y junte en este extra, de todos modos ayudaran a entender cosas posteriores, espero les guste :D_

* * *

**Pensamientos**

_HE CAMBIADO._

_RECONOCIÓ KANAME CONTEMPLANDO EL TECHO DE SU HABITACIÓN, Y EN EL FONDO, MUY EN EL FONDO SU SUBCONSCIENTE LE INDICABA QUE DEBÍA RECONOCER ALGO MÁS, ALGO QUE SU CONSCIENTE REGRESABA A PATADAS AL OSCURO RINCÓN DONDE ESTABA, Y MUY A SU PESAR SABÍA QUE TODO SU CAMBIO SE DEBÍA A ZERO. DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO VIO ALGO PASÓ DENTRO DE ÉL QUE AL PRINCIPIO HIZO QUE SE SINTIERA INCÓMODO Y MOLESTO CON SU PRESENCIA Y CREYÓ QUE ERA SU MIRADA, AQUEL PENETRANTE AMATISTA QUE PARECÍA QUERER CLAVARSE EN ÉL, AUNQUE SI LO PENSABA BIEN SU MOLESTIA EMPEZÓ CUANDO YUKI LE HABLÓ TAN NATURALMENTE, PERO ¿ERA NORMAL NO? TANTO TIEMPO CUIDANDO A SU HERMANITA DE CUALQUIER ALIMAÑA Y DE REPENTE EL MOCOSO ESE SE LA QUITÓ COMO SI NADA, POR SUPUESTO QUE ERA NORMAL QUE SE MOLESTARA AL VERLO. _

_PERO TAMBIÉN ESTABA LO QUE TAKUMA LE MEDIO DIJO AQUELLA OCASIÓN: ES PORQUE ELLA HABLA CON ÉL MÁS QUE TÚ, ¿PORQUE IBA A MOLESTARSE DE QUE YUKI HABLARA MÁS CON ÉL?, NO, ESPERA, HACE UN SEGUNDO ACABABA DE DEDUCIR QUE SI LE MOLESTABA Y AHORA LO REFUTABA. ¡RAYOS! Y POR SI NO FUERA SUFICIENTE, TAKUMA EMPEZÓ A ACTUAR EXTRAÑO Y SIEMPRE TERMINABA SACANDO A ZERO EN SUS CONVERSACIONES, TENÍA QUE EMPEZAR PONER ATENCIÓN EN CUALES ERAN SUS INTENCIONES, PORQUE ERA INCREÍBLEMENTE ASTUTO A PESAR DE PARECER DESPISTADO. OTRA COSA QUE NOTÓ ERA QUE YA NO LE MOLESTABA ESTAR CERCA DE SU PRESENCIA, SOBRE TODO DESDE QUE EMPEZÓ A LLEVARLO AL CENTRO E IBAN CAMINANDO, SU AVERSIÓN HACIA ÉL SE TRANSFORMÓ EN UN SENTIMIENTO AGRADABLE, TAL VEZ PORQUE ERA MUY CALLADO QUE INCLUSO LE CONTAGIABA SU CALMA. VARIAS VECES QUE REGRESABA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD LO ENCONTRABA EN EL RECIBIDOR, SENTADO EN EL SUELO Y LEYENDO UNOS DE LOS LIBROS DE YUKI, SOLO ESPERÁNDOLO Y DESPUÉS LO SEGUÍA POR LA CASA, SIEMPRE BUSCANDO ALGO DE ÉL, COSA QUE IGNORABA QUE ERA. _

_Y POR ÚLTIMO ESTABA ESA VEZ QUE FUE POR ÉL AL CENTRO, CUANDO CONOCIÓ UNA NUEVA CARA DE ÉL Y PROBABLEMENTE SU VERDADERA CARA, UNA QUE LE MOSTRÓ QUE ES BASTANTE AMABLE, AUNQUE NO LO RECONOCIÓ EN EL MOMENTO DEBIDO A SU VERGÜENZA PERO LO CARGÓ HASTA SU CASA SIN QUEJARSE Y QUE ADEMÁS TODO ESO PASÓ POR TRATAR DE SALVAR A UN GATO. TAMBIÉN LE PARECIÓ DIVERTIDO AL TRATAR DE HACER QUE OLVIDARA SU DOLOR CON UNA PEQUEÑA BROMA, Y AHORA QUE REFLEXIONABA ALGO QUE PASÓ POR ALTO ES QUE HABLÓ AUNQUE FUERA UN POCO DE SU FAMILIA, HABÍA MENCIONADO A UN HERMANO, SIN EMBARGO FUE EN PASADO: MI HERMANO PARECÍA UN COSTAL DE HUESOS, HABÍA DICHO, QUIZÁS ERA SU HERMANO MAYOR Y YA NO VIVÍA EN SU CASA, COMO FUERA LO MENCIONÓ SIN QUE ÉL INTERVINIERA. _

_¿QUÉ PASABA CON ÉL? ¿QUÉ TENÍA ZERO QUE NECESITABA AYUDA PROFESIONAL? ¿TENDRÍA LA CONFIANZA PARA DECÍRSELO ALGUNA VEZ? TAL VEZ TERMINARÍAN SIENDO AMIGOS, AUNQUE DE UN AMIGO NO TENDRÍAS PENSAMIENTOS RAROS, COMO LOS QUE TUVO HOY EN EL CUARTO DE… ¡NOOO! NO PIENSES EN ESO, SE DIJO A SI MISMO, Y NUEVAMENTE GRABÓ EN SU MENTE "NADA PASO". ¡MALDICIÓN! NO HAY RAZÓN NI LÓGICA EN MI CORAZÓN, PENSÓ OBLIGÁNDOSE A DORMIR, O MAÑANA NO PONDRÍA ATENCIÓN A LAS CLASES, ALTO ¿QUE TIENE QUE VER EL CORAZÓN EN ESTO? SE PREGUNTÓ CONFUSAMENTE, EL SUEÑO POR FIN LO ESTABA ALCANZANDO. ¿Y PORQUE ÚLTIMAMENTE PIENSO TANTA VULGARIDAD? ESTE NO SOY YO, FUE SU ULTIMO PENSAMIENTO ANTES DE APOYAR EL ROSTRO EN SU ALMOHADA Y RENDIRSE A LOS BRAZOS DE MORFEO._

* * *

HE CAMBIADO

PENSÓ ZERO BAJO LA PROTECCIÓN DEL COBERTOR, NO PODÍA DORMIR LO CUAL SE LE HACÍA SUMAMENTE RARO, GENERALMENTE AL OCULTARSE EL SOL CAÍA DORMIDO AL INSTANTE, ASÍ QUE DECIDIÓ ARRIESGARSE UN POCO Y ANALIZAR LO QUE HARUKA LE HABÍA DICHO EN SU TERAPIA: CUANDO SIENTAS VENIR CUALQUIER COSA NEGATIVA PIENSA EN ESO, ESO ERA KANAME, Y VAYA QUE FUNCIONABA. AQUEL DÍA, CUANDO SE LASTIMÓ EL PIE, HABÍAN INTERACTUADO MÁS QUE DESDE CUANDO LLEGÓ Y SE SINTIÓ MUY NORMAL, Y DURANTE LA CENA INEXPLICABLEMENTE HABÍA SIDO BASTANTE CONSCIENTE DE TODO: DE QUE NO LE AGRADABA A AIDO, DE QUE TAKUMA LO VEÍA CON MUCHA CURIOSIDAD, DE QUE HARUKA Y EL OTRO SEÑOR PARECÍAN EXAMINARLO A DISTANCIA, DE QUE ESE NIÑO RUIDOSO SE LA PASÓ "YUKI, YUKI", DE QUE JURI ESTABA PENDIENTE DE QUIEN QUERÍA MÁS Y DE QUE KANAME LO MIRABA DE VEZ EN CUANDO PERO YA NO APARTABA LA VISTA COMO NORMALMENTE PASABA.

HABÍA ESTADO NORMAL DURANTE UN TIEMPO CONSIDERABLE Y ESO SOLO PODÍA SIGNIFICAR UNA COSA, MIENTRAS MÁS HABLARÁ CON KANAME PODRÍA RECUPERAR CIERTA NORMALIDAD EN SU VIDA, CLARO QUE NO POR ESO DESCUIDARÍA SU TERAPIA. PENSÓ QUE YA NADA PASARÍA ANTE EL CAMBIO DE AMBIENTE, PERO UNOS DIAS DESPUÉS DE QUE LLEGÓ A VIVIR CON ELLOS SUCEDIÓ DE NUEVO, LO HABÍA ESCUCHADO Y CASI PIERDE LA ESPERANZA, ERA DEMASIADO BUENO PARA SER CIERTO, PERO INESPERADAMENTE KANAME SE CONVIRTIO EN SU TABLA DE SALVACIÓN. SEGUÍA SIENDO UNA INCÓGNITA PARA ÉL PORQUE SU VOZ ERA TAN CLARA Y LLEGABA TAN LIMPIA A SU MENTE, Y AUNQUE PLANEABA DECÍRSELO A HARUKA POSTERIORMENTE, DUDABA QUE EL LLEGARA A DARLE UNA RESPUESTA, ES MÁS ¿PARA QUE BUSCAR UNA RESPUESTA? TAL VEZ ERA MEJOR DEJAR LAS COSAS SEGUIR SU CURSO.

AHORA ALGO QUE LO INQUIETABA ERA LA NATURALIDAD CON LA QUE HABLABA CON ÉL, DEFINITIVAMENTE KANAME ATRAVESÓ LA PUERTA DEL MUNDO EN EL QUE SE ENCERRÓ Y NI SIQUIERA SE DIO CUENTA, ¿QUÉ HABÍA EN KANAME QUE LO HACIA SENTIR EN CIERTA FORMA SEGURO? INCLUSO SUS PENSAMIENTOS LO ERAN, DE HECHO ESE DIA LE HABLÓ UN POCO DE ICHIRU, EL DOLOR DE PENSAR EN SU HERMANO ERA CASI SOPORTABLE ESTANDO A SU LADO, NO PODÍA LLENAR EL LUGAR QUE OCUPABA SU HERMANO, PERO AHORA EL NUEVO HUECO QUE LLENABA KANAME ENTIBIABA POCO A POCO SU CORAZÓN, EL CUAL CREYÓ QUE ESTARÍA CONGELADO POR SIEMPRE. BUENAS NOCHES ICHIRU, SUSURRÓ ANTES DE CERRAR LOS OJOS Y CAER A UN SUEÑO CONFORTABLE.

Y así, dos jóvenes unidos por azares del destino, dormían profundamente, sin saber que cada uno dominaba el pensamiento del contrario.

**La Escuela**

Llevaba veinte minutos vistiéndose, ya había tardado bastante y la mano le dolía cada vez que la movía aunque fuera un poco, apenas hacían tres días desde que se cortó y aun dolía como el primero, pero él tenía la culpa por hacerse el valiente y decirle a su madre que no necesitaba ayuda, la verdad le daba vergüenza. ¿Qué clase de idiota se lastima…? No, no debía pensar más de esa manera, ¿desde cuando su vocabulario se volvió tan vulgar? Bueno no importa, debía vaciar su mente para estar al 100% en la exposición de tecnología química que harían en la universidad, así que debía ir presentable, el único problema sería su corbata, llevaba tantos nudos. El toque en su puerta lo alertó.

-Entra Yuki, está abierto- _probablemente perdió su tabla periódica de nuevo_, pensó divertido, si le cobrara cada vez que le prestaba la suya seria millonario. Cuando volteó era Zero el que estaba en la puerta.

-Soy yo- anunció viéndolo a los ojos, _lo olvidó_, se percató de inmediato al ver la cara de interrogación de Kaname. -Haruka-san me dijo que podía usar tu uniforme, como apenas ayer le informaron que me aceptaron no pudo conseguir uno para mí- se explicó y entonces lo recordó.

Su padre había anunciado una noche antes que quería que desayunaran todos juntos, y hace apenas una hora les había informado que había hecho unos movimientos para que Zero empezara a asistir al instituto junto con Yuki, notó de inmediato la cara de sorpresa y preocupación de Zero y al terminar el desayuno hablaron en el estudio, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que rondaba la cabeza de su papá.

-Ah claro, está de este lado tómalo- le indicó señalando su armario al mismo tiempo que agarraba su corbata. –Aunque soy un poco más alto que tú pero te quedara bien- observó como lo sacaba y al instante la cara de Zero se volvió un poco fastidiada.

-¿Usabas esta cosa llena de botones?- se quejó molestando un poco a Kaname, a él le gustaba el uniforme, era bastante elegante. -El de Yuki es blanco, ¿porque este es negro?, ¿que acaso hacen funerales en esta escuela o algo?- se quejó de nuevo.

-No, ese es el de los hombres, el de las chicas es blanco, si no lo quieres puedes ir desnudo- le dijo como si nada, Zero lo miro un tanto irritado.

-Así está bien, gracias- se acercó a su cama y lo sacó de su funda para devolverla al armario, y cuando volteó encontró a Kaname con una ligera mueca de dolor en el rostro y las manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Déjame ayudarte- le dijo sin esperar respuesta, tomó delicadamente la corbata de sus manos y lo rodeó con sus brazos por un segundo, un segundo en el que sintió lo suave de su piel en sus mejillas. No protestó ni se quejó, solo dejó que la anudara mientras observaba su cara de concentración y sentía su respiración sobre su pecho.

-Ya está-

-Gracias-

Y salió de la habitación, no sin antes guardar nuevamente la funda, una sonrisa escapó de los labios de Kaname.

* * *

-¡Ah! Entonces fue por eso que mamá le cortó el cabello, no esperaba que Zero fuera conmigo a la escuela, ¡esto será divertido!- declaró Yuki bastante contenta, extrañaba regresar con alguien desde que Kaname entró a la universidad.

-Si esa fue la razón- le confirmó Haruka mientras manejaba, estaba seguro que todo saldría bien a pesar de las inseguridades de Zero, estaba convencido de que mantener su mente ocupada, cualquier alucinación o lo que fueran se mantendrían alejadas, sobre todo porque sabía que Zero se sintió comprometido cuando le dijo que tenía que traer excelentes notas pues podría perder el año escolar de seguir faltando y que debía ser extremadamente atento a las clases, eso sería suficiente para que no pensara en nada más, y la prueba era que estaba en el auto y no había pasado nada de lo que Kanata le contó.

Y por ese motivo, el segundo paso de su plan era haberlo puesto en la misma clase de Senri, su querido sobrino se encargaría de esa tarea, era tan perceptivo que podría cortar de inmediato cualquier situación que afecte a Zero, era libre de prejuicios y tenía la facilidad para establecer relaciones de amistad únicamente con palabras… en fin, era en pocas palabras el amigo que Zero necesitaba en esos momentos. Afortunadamente una vez más y haciendo uso de su reputación de profesionista dedicado había podido convencer muy fácilmente al director para que aceptara a Zero a estas alturas. Ahora los llevaba a los tres a su escuela.

-Entonces ¿que tal si pasamos también por Rima-chan y Yori-chan?- propuso muy alegre, ya quería ver los resultados de su experimento.

-A Rima la trae su papá tío, no es necesario ir por ella- le dijo Senri por el retrovisor con una expresión aparentemente neutra, aunque él sabía que estaba contento de verlo.

-Yori-chan siempre viene con una vecina, su mamá las trae- le informó Yuki. Llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, Yuki salió primero despidiéndose de él con un beso, luego Zero estaba indeciso de salir y Haruka lo calmó antes de que bajara.

-Todo estará bien, ya verás- le aseguró con una sonrisa, solo asintió y salió alcanzando a Yuki. Por último, Senri estaba esperando por si le decía otra cosa.

-Senri-kun recuerda lo que te dije ayer por teléfono, no lo dejes solo por favor y recuerda mantenerlo siempre pensando en cualquier cosa- le había dicho todo el día anterior pero quería asegurarse que recordara todo.

-No te preocupes tío será fácil, nos vemos- se despidió saliendo del auto y uniéndose a los demás atravesaron la puerta de la escuela.

**El Interrogatorio**

Lo estaba acechando, llevaba días tratando de sacarle toda la sopa a Kaname pero él hábilmente siempre escapaba de una forma u otra, pero ese día no podría esquivarlo, así lo hiciera enojar. ¡Ahí esta! Pensó detrás de una pared mientras lo veía salir con una bata blanca del laboratorio, lo siguió hasta los lockers camuflándose con sus fans que lo seguían, guardó su bata y acomodó su carpeta, luego salió de ahí consultando su reloj, ahora iría al estacionamiento donde los demás y supuestamente él, lo esperaban. Pero sus planes eran otros, así que continuó siguiéndolo y cuando Kaname iba llegando a la altura de los baños, se acercó silenciosamente por detrás y en un movimiento rápido lo metió a los baños, cerrando con seguro y sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Takuma?, ¿pero que haces?, acabo de salir de clase, vámonos ya- le dijo tratando de sonar cansado, bajó su guardia pensando que estaría en el estacionamiento, llevaba días cuidándose de él y sus locuras recientes.

-No, esta vez no podrás escapar, dímelo Kaname ¿acaso ya no confías en mí?- lo miró a los ojos, le daría batalla antes de decir algo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- podría ser más específico y terminar con aquello de una vez.

-Dime de quien estás enamorado- sentenció y Kaname lo vio con incredulidad absoluta.

-¡¿De esto se trata todo?! ¿Por eso has estado acosándome como un pervertido? Takuma, en serio, no puedo creerlo-

-No cambies el tema, sé que estás enamorado, mi abuelo también lo notó y además últimamente estás distraído y a causa de eso te lastimaste, TÚ el señor perfecto- ironizó al mismo tiempo que lo acorraló contra la pared.

-Fue un accidente, solo eso, déjame pasar- trató de apartarlo pero no pudo, ¿desde cuando tenía tanta fuerza?

-¿A si? Entonces dime ¿en que estabas pensando cuando sucedió?- preguntó y Kaname lo vio en silencio, recordando lo que quería olvidar.

-N-no pensaba nada, solo me distraje- se defendió.

-¡Ahí esta de nuevo! ¿Ves como estoy en lo correcto?-

-¿De que hablas?- contestó empezando a irritarse

-Tartamudeaste, esa es una señal de nerviosismo, estabas pensando en quien estás enamorado, pasó lo mismo cuando el abuelo te lo preguntó- lo acusó señalando su frente con el dedo índice.

-Eso pasó porque me sorprendió su pregunta y ahora porque estás demasiado cerca, déjame ir- demandó alzando su voz. Se miraron retadoramente como si estuvieran en un ring.

-Está bien, tal vez no quieres decírmelo pero yo lo sé… Zero-chan es de quien estás enamorado ¿verdad?- afirmó para observar la reacción de Kaname atentamente, quizás se estaba arriesgando demasiado. Lo que no se esperó fue que en vez de acabar de enojarse y golpearlo, estalló en risas que lo hicieron terminar en el suelo y con dolor de estómago, asombrado de su reacción no podía articular palabra.

-Hay mi estómago- se quejó intentando levantarse. -Takuma que divertido eres, bueno pensé que ya lo sabías: a mi no me gustan los hombres, siento haberte decepcionado, vámonos ya- y palmeó su hombro cuando pasó a su lado para salir de los baños.

Takuma quedó clavado ahí con la boca abierta, conocía muy bien a Kaname y lo vio en sus ojos cuando se lo dijo: decía la verdad. Eso significaba que, o Kaname aun no se daba cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, o que era un excelente actor, lo primero era lo más seguro.

-Esto será interesante- sonrió, tal vez era mejor solo observar de lejos.

**Su voz, su sonrisa**

Ambos pararon a la entrada de la casa.

-Toma, entra a la casa, tengo que ir por Juri al restaurante, por favor dile a los chicos que regresamos en un rato- le dijo Haruka a Zero y le dio una llave, habían vuelto de su terapia.

-Claro, nos vemos- se despidió Zero y vio como salía el Mustang de la cochera y se alejaba, en verdad estaba tan agradecido que lo estuviera ayudando, se sentía tan cómodo hablando con él y su nuevo propósito era contarle sobre Ichiru, que lo veía y oía, de hecho ya había tratado varias veces de decírselo pero al momento se paralizaba. Tenía que juntar todo su valor y decírselo, tenía que hacerlo y regresar a como era antes, aunque era consciente que no volvería a ser el mismo pero de alguna manera podía volver a ser él.

En cuanto abrió la puerta llegó a él un suave sonido, era melodioso y rítmico, lo atrajo inevitablemente y cuando se dio cuenta estaba parado silenciosamente a un lado de la sala. Ahí estaba Kaname con una bellísima guitarra negra con detalles plateados y deslizando hábilmente sus dedos por las cuerdas, desprendiendo unas notas ligeras y relajantes, junto a él estaba Yuki.

-Bien ya lo tengo, ¿estás lista?- preguntó a Yuki.

-Sí- afirmó no muy convencida.

-Si no te acuerdas de todo ve la letra y luego probamos sin ella- le aconsejó pasándole una hoja.

-De acuerdo, empieza- le dijo con un movimiento afirmativo a extendió la hoja frente a ella.

Nuevamente sus dedos empezaron a deslizarse por las cuerdas con movimientos precisos y al mismo tiempo empezaron a cantar.

_Fed up with your indigestion._

_Swallow worries one by one._

_Folks got high a quarter to five._

_Don't you feel your growing up undone._

Mientras cantaban Kaname asentía indicando a Yuki que iba pronunciando bien.

_Nothing but the local DJ._

_Said he had some songs to play._

_What went down from this fooling around._

_Gave hope and a brand new day._

_Imagine all the girls,_

_Ah ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah._

_And the boys,_

_Ah ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah._

_And the strings,_

_Eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee._

_And the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, _

_The drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums._

El suave timbre de la voz de Kaname lo había dejado asombrado, si de por si su voz era clara como el agua para él, en esos momento estaba alcanzando fronteras en su mente que incluso desconocía. Entonces Zero soltó sin querer las llaves de su mano y el ruido hizo que pararan bruscamente, no se habían percatado de su presencia.

-¡Zero! No nos dimos cuenta cuando llegaste, ¿quieres cantar con nosotros? Kaname-niisan me está ayudando con una canción que me dejaron de tarea en la escuela, ya sabes que no soy muy buena con el inglés- le contó Yuki sin parar y ya estaba a su lado jalándolo a la sala.

-Pues te dejaron escogerla, no sé porque elegiste esta canción sin sentido y que además tiene bastantes palabras que apenas y puedes decir juntas- le dijo Kaname mientras Yuki hacía pucheros por su elección.

-Kiryuu-kun ¿no regresaste con papá?- preguntó Kaname volteando alrededor, tratando de ubicarlo.

-Dijo que regresaría en un momento, fue por Juri-san al restaurante- dijo Zero y sin querer enfocó la vista en su guitarra, de verdad era muy bonita. Yuki al ver su interés le preguntó.

-¿Sabes tocar la guitarra Zero? Toca algo, queremos oírte- le pidió con una sonrisa a la que no pudo negarse.

-Bueno, pero solo si Kaname quiere, es su guitarra- esperó que dijera que sí porque en verdad sintió que quería tocarla. Kaname no dijo nada, solo la extendió hacia él, si de verdad podía quería saber que tan bueno era.

La tomó de sus manos y se acomodó frente a ambos, primero hizo un movimiento en todas las cuerdas, comprobando su excelente afinación, lo hizo una vez más y empezó tocar una melodía que aprendió cuando iba en la secundaria, Kaname la reconoció de inmediato: Hotel California. Yuki observaba con admiración como tocaba y Kaname con fascinación, las notas salían tan fáciles de sus dedos a la guitarra y se acomodaban en perfecta sincronía, una tras otra. Unos minutos después y cuando iba acabando Kaname alzó la vista inconscientemente, de los labios de Zero una sutil sonrisa salía, una que no había visto nunca desde que llegó a vivir con ellos, una sonrisa que lo deslumbró.

* * *

_El uniforme de Zero y Yuki es el mismo del manga, pero la escuela es otra y la cancion que cantan Kaname y Yuki es Great DJ en version demo c:_

_PD gracias por los reviews, me da gusto leerlos D_


	9. Es normal que sientas celos

_Hola chic s :D_

_Perdón por el retraso, espero que disfruten este capitulo, además hay muchos FB en este capitulo, no sé si lo lleve bien así que díganme si quedó raro, no me voy a enojar ni nada parecido. Las dejo leyendo, gracias por leer y espero sus reviews =D y por supuesto esperen mi contestacion._

_Vampire Knight y sus personajes pertenecen a Matsuri Hino._

* * *

Capitulo 8: Es normal que sientas celos.

Akita, Japón 7:30 pm

En la casa donde los gemelos Kiryuu crecieron, estaba una chica de largo cabello gris y delgada figura, los rasgos de su rostro eran tan finos y su piel era tan blanca que parecía una muñeca de porcelana, sus labios eran del color de las cerezas en contraste con sus ojos grises, estaba recostada con los brazos cruzados tras su cuello, tan quieta que podría confundirse con una escultura. Junto a ella y en la misma posición estaba un chico alto, de cabello negro y corto, ojos igual de negros, como una noche sin luna y un rostro indiscutiblemente masculino, ciertamente inspiraba miedo. Ambos descansaban sobre el techo inclinado de la casa, observando las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer conforme caía la noche, a su lado una ventana abierta crujía cuando entraba el aire.

-Oye Kat-kun-

-Hmm-

-¿Crees que Zeru-kun se encuentre bien?-

-Claro que sí María, ¿no acaba de contarnos tía Hitomi que esta muy bien con la terapia?-

-Si pero... ¿porque no nos ha llamado?-

-No lo sé, pero debemos esperar por él hasta que esté listo-

-Tienes razón-

...

-Oye Kat-kun-

-Hmm-

-¿Extrañas a Ichiru?-

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿no fuimos nosotros cinco siempre los mejores amigos?-

-Si... yo también lo extraño mucho-

-Ahora no podemos darnos el lujo de seguir llorando, tenemos que ser fuertes por Zero-

-Es verdad... por cierto ¿como está Kazumi-chan?, en la escuela parece normal, pero...-

-Ella sigue muy triste, le duele pensar en él es por eso que no vino hoy, ya sabes que le gustaba mucho Ichi-

-Si, ni siquiera quiso despedirse de Zero-kun-

-Bueno...nosotros tampoco, aquel día que se fue no vinimos a despedirnos-

-Si hubiera venido no lo hubiera dejado ir, es por eso que no vine-

-Si yo también, mi papá intentó convencerme pero no me atreví-

-Somos unos pésimos amigos-

-Tienes razón-

...

-Oye Kat-kun-

-Hmm-

-¿Porqué ya no te molestas cuando te llamo Kat-kun?-

-Porque... fue Ichiru quien me puso ese apodo-

-¡Ah! es verdad, lo siento-

-No importa, María... ¿recuerdas aquella vez que asustamos a los chicos entrando por la ventana?-

-Como olvidarlo, fue cuando cumplieron 12 años, entramos a media noche-

-Si y no sé como se te ocurrió que nos disfrazáramos de zombis ¿recuerdas la cara de Zero?-

-Jamás podría olvidarla, casi moja los pantalones del miedo jaja-

-Jaja es cierto, yo pensé que Zero iba a ser el más valiente y poco le faltó para saltar a los brazos de chi-

-Pero debes admitir que nos hizo temblar cuando gritamos "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS" y se dio cuenta que éramos nosotros-

-Su cara era aterradora, cuando se enoja da miedo-

Se miraron y ambos rieron por los recuerdos tan lejanos pero que al mismo tiempo parecían haber sucedido ayer, cuando solo les preocupaba ser felices e ignoraban por completo la parte cruel de la vida, aquella que te quita a las personas más importantes para ti sin pedir tu opinión. María dejó de reír cuando la risa de su amigo se convirtió en un sollozo, lo tomó de la mano y la apretó fuerte.

-Creí que dijiste que no podíamos seguir llorando- le recordó.

-No me importa lo que dije- respondió con dificultad y se cubrió la cara con el brazo libre.

Apretó aun más fuerte su mano. Les sacudió el alma enterarse de la muerte de Ichiru, luego sufrieron la agonía de no saber que pasaría con Zero y después la impotencia de verlo "muerto en vida" y no poder ayudarlo fue desgarrador. Después de todo, una herida abierta no puede sanar en tan poco tiempo ¿verdad?

Kanata reflexionaba mientras regresaba a casa caminando. Desde que Haruka se había llevado a Zero había sido un nuevo comienzo para él y Hitomi, la pérdida de Ichiru era algo de lo que definitivamente jamás se podrían recuperar pero lo que les daba ánimo para seguir era Zero, no se imaginaban por lo que pasó, ellos habían tenido una conexión tan especial, tan física y espiritual, que ambos estaban seguros que una parte de Zero murió con su hermano, era doloroso pensarlo pero todo estaba mejorando ahora. Hace una semana Haruka había vuelto a llamar para informarles del estado de Zero, era increíble su avance y algo que los alegró fue cuando les pidió los documentos de Zero pues pensaba ingresarlo en la escuela otra vez, casi no le creyeron cuando se los contó. Aun no podían hablar con él pero definitivamente todo estaba mejorando.

Otra cosa que le había preocupado un poco era como se llevaría Zero con los hijos de Haruka, pero al parecer todo estaba saliendo bien. No se lo dijo con exactitud pero aparentemente su hijo había ayudado bastante a Zero, aunque no le dijo de que manera, pero con lo que le había contado estaba seguro que terminarían siendo muy buenos amigos y si eso pasaba entonces tendría un excelente pretexto para visitar a Haruka o viceversa. Realmente le gustaría seguir en contacto con él, lo había extrañado mucho tiempo después de su "separación" que no quería que volviera a suceder, incluso tal vez podrían volver a... hacerlo...

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Disfrutaba el agua caliente que acariciaba su cuerpo y le daba descanso, era tan placentero tomar una ducha después de un día de trabajo y el suave aroma del champú lo relajaba. Aprovechaba también para reflexionar el día a día con Kei-kun, no supo exactamente que pasó entre él y Haruka aquella vez, pero cuando regresó le impresionó verlos juntos en la cama, Haruka leyendo un cuento para él. Fue tan tierno y a partir de entonces Kei-kun empezó a hablar con más frecuencia y según le había dicho Haruka, habría que esperar un poco más para empezar a cuestionarlo sobre lo que vivió en aquella cabaña con su padre, si es que el maldito podía llamarse así. Le explicó también que era bastante probable que con la simple mención de aquello se cerrara de nuevo a todo, sin embargo él confiaba en la capacidad de su compañero, estaba seguro que podría ayudarlo._

_De repente, otro cuerpo se pego a él._

_-¡Rayos!, ¿que haces aquí?, te dije que me esperaras en la recepción- preguntó en voz baja y con enfado, definitivamente Haruka nunca dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad._

_-Aprovecho el tiempo- se excusó mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y empezaba a morder su oreja y besar su cuello._

_-¿Estás loco?, estamos en los vestidores, alguien podría venir- dijo con voz entrecortada, esos besos le estaban gustando._

_-Nadie vendrá, siempre somos los últimos en irnos ¿recuerdas?, a esta hora ya no hay nadie- le aseguró y acalló cualquier queja con un beso._

_Con sus manos empezó a recorrer su pecho y sonrió al notar que el jabón en su cuerpo facilitaba la tarea. Se pegó completamente a él y lo dejó de frente a la pared mientras el agua caía sobre ambos, deslizó una mano hacia su miembro y la otra la dejó sobre uno de sus pezones y al mismo tiempo empezó con un vaivén torturador, de arriba a abajo, por toda su longitud. Kanata apretaba los puños y empezaba a gemir al sentir la tibia mano de Haruka sobre él, le molestaba mucho que lo hiciera tan lento, pero había algo en como lo tocaba que lo hacía sentir en el cielo y no podía quejarse._

_-Hmmm...Haru...ka...hmm...más- jadeaba en el estupor de las sensaciones. Haruka aumentó un poco el ritmo mientras frotaba su miembro contra Kanata, y su voz cuando gemía era el afrodisiaco que lo estimulaba._

_Haruka volteó hacia un lado y vio algo que encendió una idea en su cabeza y cuando notó que Kanata estaba por venirse detuvo los movimientos en su miembro súbitamente y para evitar quejas lo besó de nuevo con pasión. Entonces lo cargó un poco y fue deslizándose suavemente por las duchas, cosa que entre besos y gemidos no notó, y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, sintió un poco de vergüenza al ver su erección e intentó cubrirse con las manos pero Haruka no lo dejó._

_-No...Déjame verte- le susurró con voz ronca en su oído e impidió que sus manos escondieran su belleza anatómica. -Mírate... eres tan sensual- Kanata vio como Haruka bajó su mano hacia su entrepierna y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, sentía un placentero cosquilleo y ronroneó como gatito cuando agarró sus testículos y los apretó, subió su mirada y encontró la de Haruka cargada de deseo, lo esquivó, era demasiado...tentador._

_Haruka tomó su rostro obligándolo a verse y reanudó su tarea, cambiando de táctica ahora agarró su pene con furia, haciendo que soltara un sonoro gemido de complacencia y dolor. El movimiento en su miembro iba al ritmo de sus acelerados latidos, Haruka se sintió como poseído y se frotaba contra él salvajemente, empezó a lamer su oreja e introducía la punta de la lengua en su oído mientras le regalaba sus gemidos, sus respiraciones erráticas estaban al límite, pronto no solo lamía su oreja, la mordía y después pasó por su cara y su cuello, cayeron al suelo cuando sus erecciones no podían doler más. Haruka cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir que pronto acabaría y en cambio Kanata no podía cerrarlos, aquel rostro perfecto, húmedo y sonrojado lo excitaban tanto que creció en él la necesidad de ver su expresión al momento de venirse. Colocó sus manos sobre las piernas de Haruka y las apretó hasta casi enterrar sus uñas, arqueó su espalda al sentir que el ritmo sobre su miembro se aceleró aun más y obligándose a no cerrar los ojos debido al placer contempló el rostro de su amante cuando soltó un grito ahogado sobre su cuello al momento mismo en que sintió su semen descargarse en su espalda y su erótica expresión lo hizo venirse a él en su mano. Gimoteó débilmente cuando Haruka soltó su miembro punzante, con ambas manos lo abrazó de nuevo por el pecho fuertemente mientras ambos trataban de regular su respiración._

_-Me prendes- le confesó Haruka seductoramente. Él dejó caer todo su peso sobre su pecho y Haruka volteó al espejo, sus miradas se encontraron, cargadas de satisfacción. Volvió a tomar su pene con la mano y recogió un poco del simiente de su compañero y sin despegar su mirada del otro, con descaro se lamió los dedos con gula, sin dejar rastro. El dueño de aquel líquido precioso se sonrojó con furia mientras su compañero sonreía complacido, nuevamente se había dejado llevar por él y lo había dejado hacerlo y deshacerlo a voluntad, pero lo castigaría._

_-Por tu culpa tendré que tomar otro baño- le informó parándose. -Esta noche dormirás en tu habitación- Haruka borró su sonrisa instantáneamente._

_-¿Queeé? ¡No puedes hacerme esto! No volveré a hacerlo lo juro- y lo siguió de nuevo a las duchas rogando clemencia, necesitaba su dosis de pasión diaria o moriría de inanición._

_Al día siguiente, ambos se encontraban en la oficina del director Cross, era una "reunión urgente", sin embargo ya sabían que no podían esperar mucho de las locuras de ese raro espécimen humano. Kanata soplaba el té que le ofrecieron y bebía a sorbos y Haruka solo veía como Kaien caminaba de esquina a esquina frente a ellos, al parecer no sabía como empezar._

_-Bueno esto es algo... inquietante- se detuvo frente a su escritorio y empezó por fin, Haruka lo vio con cautela, ¡dios no! ¡Lo sabe! -Verán...la noche pasada...- ahora Kanata alzó la vista sin dejar de tomar su té, ¡te lo dije Haruka tarado! -Se escucharon unos gemidos en los vestidores- ambos quedaron petrificados al escuchar eso. -En su ronda nocturna el jefe de seguridad lo escuchó- Kaien puso las manos sobre el escritorio y acercó su rostro a ellos, mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados y subiendo sus lentes con el dedo índice. -¿Saben algo al respecto?- los cuestionó y las piernas de Haruka empezaron a temblar y sintió como las de Kanata también, serían despedidos sin duda._

_-No señor, no hemos notado nada- dijo con seguridad Haruka a pesar de estar muriendo de nervios, si ya lo sabía ¿para que los cuestionaba de esa manera?_

_-Ya veo, entonces no hay duda- respondió Cross aun mirándolos raro y ellos sudaron frío. -Se trata de un fantasma- declaró muy serio, Kanata se atragantó con su té y Haruka estuvo a punto de pararse gritando "le juro que no hicimos nada en los vestidores". Debieron suponer que su capacidad de deducción no llegaba más allá de sus lentes. -Es un poco escalofriante, por favor tengan cuidado en la noche ya que ustedes son los últimos en irse, podría aparecer frente a ustedes, anoche el jefe de seguridad fue a ver que era y cuando escuchó los gemidos y vio una sombra dentro salió corriendo, si algo pasa háganmelo saber- finalizó con un semblante preocupado._

_-Claro director, tendremos cuidado, si nos disculpa tenemos que ir con nuestro paciente, le haremos saber cualquier anomalía, con permiso- se excusaron con una reverencia y salieron de ahí apresuradamente. Kaien los miró salir y una sonrisita pícara surcó su rostro._

_-Ahhhh estos niños- suspiró._

_En los baños del piso 15 Haruka y Kanata reían hasta perder el aliento ¿en serio pensaba que fue un fantasma?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FFB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Sonreía ante el recuerdo cuando algo golpeó su cabeza.

-¡Auch! que rayos...- se quejó y volteó atrás, Yagari agarró su cabello entre sus dedos y se lo desordenó por completo. -¡Tôga! ¿Que haces? ¡Deja mi maldito cabello en paz!- gritó exasperado.

-¡Vaya! si estás despierto entonces, llevo un siglo llamándote y apenas reaccionas, ¿en que pensabas?- preguntó sospechoso, últimamente se la pasaba en la luna y siempre terminaba sonriendo como idiota o sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-E-en nada, solo...pensaba- no sabía que decir, sus conversaciones eran cada vez más extrañas. Pero Yagari no era nada tonto, notó que ese raro comportamiento empezó desde que llevaron a Zero con Kuran, con quien fue muy íntimo para haberse conocido por la condición de Zero, después de todo uno no abraza a desconocidos así como así y además Kuran sabía que tenía esposa. Sin mencionar que aquel psicólogo le dio muchas facilidades para atender a Zero, se lo llevó a vivir a su casa y Kanata ni lo dudó, ahora la cuestión era ¿porque nunca le había hablado de él?, lo ignoraba pero lo descubriría.

-¿Vas para mi casa?- desvió la conversación.

-Sí, Maki me dijo que pasara por Katsuki, fue con María-chan a tu casa para preguntar por Zero- le explicó.

-¿Y como están tus hijos?- preguntó recordando cuanto lloraron en el funeral de Ichiru.

-Kazumi-chan todavía llora en las noches, ella piensa que no nos damos cuenta, y Katsuki se hace el fuerte pero también se le nota triste- ambos siguieron caminando en silencio, Kanata recordaba como crecieron todos juntos desde muy pequeños, apreciaba a todos esos niños como a sus propios hijos, siempre alegraron sus vidas y llenaron sus casas de risas, gritos y de vez en cuando llantos, siendo tan jóvenes les tocó darse cuenta de lo frágil que era la vida y cómo podía romperse a la primera pedrada.

-Ellos son más fuertes que nosotros, lo superarán y seguirán adelante- dijo convencido, eran jóvenes después de todo.

-Lo harán- reafirmó Yagari sonriendo. Lo bonito de la amistad entre Tôga y Kanata era que no sentían la necesidad de llenar silencios con conversaciones sin sentido, se la pasaban bien solo estando juntos. Llegaron por fin a la casa Kiryuu, justo cuando María y Katsuki estaban en la puerta despidiéndose de Hitomi, quien agradecida por la visita les daba un abrazo.

-¡Hola mi amor!- saludó Hitomi cuando los vio y se acercó a besar a Kanata. -Yagari-kun, buenas noches- saludó ahora a Tôga, quien comprobó que se encontraba mejor. Detrás de ellos los chicos hicieron una reverencia como saludo.

-Buenas noches Hitomi-san, ¿no te dio problemas Katsuki? todavía le gusta hacer berrinches- dijo para molestarlo.

-Papá, mejor no digas nada- le pidió avergonzado, era verdad, todavía hacía berrinches.

-Claro que no, es un buen niño- lo alagó Hitomi y él le regaló una sonrisa educada y con María bajó las escaleras para regresar a su casa.

-Gracias por todo tía, vendremos a visitarte otra vez- se despidió por ambos y se acercó a su papá. -Hasta luego tío- le dijo a Kanata.

-Hasta luego chicos, gracias por hacerle compañía a Hitomi-

-Nos vemos luego, descansen- se despidió Yagari y dieron media vuelta, "tengan cuidado" oyó decir a Kanata y sacudió la mano sin voltear.

Kioto, Japón 3:30 pm.

Había un par de chicas de secundaria que lo estaban siguiendo, no es que le incomodara como lo acechaban, aun eran unas niñas pero lo desconcentraban. Estaba en una tienda departamental eligiendo una camisa para esa tarde, iría a casa de Takuma con Yuki y Zero a celebrar el cumpleaños del rubio, quien le había insistido en llevar a Zero, cosa que a su padre le pareció una grandiosa idea. En realidad no sabía que hacía comprando una camisa, tenía muchas en su armario que estaban casi nuevas, es como si quisiera impresionar a alguien. No pensó más aquello y se encaminó a la salida pero cuando pasaba por un estante vio algo que llamó su atención, era un pijama de seda color gris, se veía plateada, como el cabello de Zero.

...

Kaname estaba cambiándose después de una ducha rápida en su habitación cuando volteó a ver una bolsa sobre su escritorio, una bolsa con el pijama. _¿Por qué la compré?_ Se preguntó confundido, pero se convenció de que solo fue un impulso pues "simplemente le vendrá bien". Ahora algo lo estaba inquietando desde hace unas semanas, en su pecho sentía algo raro, que nunca había sentido y empezó desde que Zero comenzó a tener más actividades como la escuela. Cuando ya no estaba tan seguido en su casa, cuando llegaba y no lo encontraba esperándolo en el recibidor, cuando estaba con Yuki en su habitación ayudándola a estudiar, cuando Zero... no estaba con él. Inexplicablemente no lo sentía cuando lo acompañaba a terapia, la primera vez que lo sintió fue ese día.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_-Ahmm, tengo algo que decirles- anunció Yuki al término de la cena muy seria y llamó la atención de todos. -Bueno... gracias a Zero yo... ¡tuve una nota excelente en inglés!- gritó a todo pulmón muy contenta._

_-Muy bien Yuki-chan- le celebró Haruka chocando las palmas con ella._

_-Felicidades mi amor- le dijo Juri._

_-¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho? es genial- le reprochó Zero dulcemente._

_-Todo fue gracias a ti, no sé como entiendo todo lo que me explicas- y cuando Kaname la iba a felicitar, Yuki se abalanzó sobre Zero abrazándolo efusivamente y le besó la mejilla. Un sentimiento desconocido lo inundó cuando Zero le regresó el gesto a su hermana, no pudo controlarlo y se paró violentamente de su silla, apoyando las palmas en la mesa. Todos lo vieron asustados pero al percatarse de su comportamiento se sentó de inmediato y apoyó la frente sobre la mesa, no quería que su familia viera el enojo sin razón en su rostro, cerró los ojos y fingió tratar de controlar su respiración._

_-¿Kaname? ¿Estás bien hijo?- preguntó Juri quien estaba más cerca de él._

_-Iré a llamar a Asato- dijo Haruka encaminándose a la entrada._

_-No es necesario papá, estoy bien- habló muy convincente y Haruka se detuvo. -Solo fue un pequeño mareo, hoy estuve mucho tiempo en el sol, con un poco de descanso estaré bien- aseguró y pidió permiso para ir a su habitación, Juri lo acompañó para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FFB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Afortunadamente su habilidad actoral lo ayudó a salir de ese embrollo y nadie sospechó nada. Pero lo que se preguntaba era que fue ese sentimiento, fue indignante para él haber hecho semejante escena y se prometió que pasara lo que pasara no volvería a perder el control de esa manera y la segunda vez que lo sintió pudo contenerse, hace solo un par de días.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Estaba en la sala viendo la tv, mientras oía las risitas de sus padres que venían desde la cocina y sonrió, le era fascinante que después de tantos años juntos aún pudieran ser tan acaramelados como estudiantes de instituto, se preguntó si algún día él podría amar y entregarle su vida a alguien con tanta pasión. Entonces escuchó el ruido de un motor en la entrada de su casa y supo que Zero y Yuki habían llegado, Senri dijo que pasaría a dejarlos pues habían pasado la tarde en su casa, él y Zero ya eran amigos. Pasaron varios minutos y no entraban, entonces la curiosidad empezó a picar a Kaname, comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos sobre el sillón, se cruzó de piernas una y otra vez mientras volteaba insistentemente hacia la ventana y cuando no pudo más se levantó como rayo y corrió la cortina. Vio el auto de su tío Rido estacionado en la calle, Yuki estaba afuera apoyada sobre sus codos en la ventanilla del lado del copiloto, frente a ella reconoció a Zero, parecía que estaban hablando amenamente y por fin unos minutos después Zero salió del auto, sacó unas cosas de la cajuela y ambos chicos agitaron el brazo en señal de despedida hacia Senri. Cuando venían subiendo las escaleras de la entrada su primo salió del auto y gritó._

_-¡Zero-kun!- el aludido volteó esperando que hablara. -¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- parecía un poco avergonzado, Zero se acercó nuevamente a él y Kaname lo siguió con la mirada._

_Entonces Senri agachó la vista mientras jugaba con sus dedos y le dijo algo muy bajito, de repente se lanzó a él abrazándolo con un poco de dificultad por la diferencia de estaturas, pero aún así lo rodeó muy bien con los brazos. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, algo raro golpeó el pecho de Kaname y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir como bala a separarlos, pero no lo hizo, en cambio estrujó la cortina entre sus manos hasta dejarla como hilo y cuando se separaron la soltó. Senri se subió y cuando dio la vuelta para regresar se topó con Kaname en la ventana, le sonrió y se despidió con la mano de él. A Kaname le costó mucho trabajo regresarle el ademán a su primo y le sonrió mecánicamente, estaba enojado sin razón._

_-¡Nii-san! ya volvimos- se dirigió Yuki a Kaname alegremente._

_-Bienvenida Yuki- le dijo Kaname disimulando su enojo y cuando subió a cambiarse miró a Zero con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-Hola- lo saludó Zero y se sentó._

_-¿Porqué abrazaste a Senri?- le soltó de sopetón y Zero lo vio sorprendido, luego recordó el favor que le pidió y un leve sonrojo subió desde sus mejillas hasta sus orejas y Kaname se molestó aún más._

_-N-no puedo decírtelo- y evitó mirarlo a los ojos. -Tengo tarea- se excusó corriendo a la planta alta. _

_Kaname bufó mientras lo veía desaparecer, __**¿que acaso se le declaró o algo?**__ pensó enfadado dejándose caer en el sillón y luego abrió los ojos como si hubiera visto un fantasma. __**Espera, ¿que tal si sí?... nah, Senri no es de esos**__, y dejando de lado su discusión interna se sentó nuevamente en el sillón. Por cierto ¿porque le preocupaba semejante tontería?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FFB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Aquella fue la segunda vez que la pasaban con Senri y cuando regresaban Zero se veía feliz, como cuando platicaba con él y parecía relajarse y dedicarle toda su atención, solo que esta vez no era por él sino por su primo. Además había llegado con una bolsa llena de playeras y otros accesorios que Senri le regaló, de los que le obsequiaban después de sus sesiones de modelaje. Y fue precisamente eso lo que pensaba era la causa de su enojo, que ahora también le había robado la atención de su primo como con Yuki. Estaba pensando tantas cosas que cuando lo notó estaba ya en la sala y Zero y Yuki venían bajando las escaleras, y el vestuario de Zero lo dejó sin habla, era simple pero casual: llevaba unos jeans deslavados y una cadena como cinturón que le daba un aire de chico malo, una playera blanca con cuello V tan ceñida que se apreciaba la forma de su torso y una sudadera tipo slim fit negra y botones en el frente que dejaban ver su tatuaje a la perfección, tragó en seco viendo a Zero.

-...tu que opinas Kaname nii-san?- escuchó de repente de Yuki.

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah! este...muy bien- le contestó a lo que sea que haya dicho.

-Gracias- dijo Zero mirando su ropa un poco, _¿gracias de qué?_ -Tú igual te ves bien- lo halagó, él iba vestido con un pantalón de gabardina café claro, cinturón negro y una camisa color vino, como sus ojos. Iba tan guapo que dolía ver su radiante hermosura.

-¡Ya nos vamos!- gritó Yuki a todo pulmón a sus padres quienes iban a aprovechar para ir a cenar pues la fiesta de Takuma iba a ser estilo "noche disco". _¡Cuídense!_, escucharon desde la planta alta y los tres salieron de la casa. Diez pasos después tocaron la puerta.

...

Ya casi era el final de la fiesta de Takuma y Kaname estaba en la cocina, experimentando con la solubilidad del alcohol en agua, o más bien mezclando licor con refresco, Takuma le robó unas cuantas botellas a su abuelo aprovechando su ausencia y ahora todos estaban bailando como locos en la sala, las ventanas retumbaban con el sonido.

-Los alcoholes suelen ser líquidos incoloros de olor característico, solubles en el agua en proporción variable y menos densos que ella...al aumentar la masa molecular, aumentan sus puntos de fusión y ebullición, pudiendo ser sólidos a temperatura ambiente- murmuraba Kaname para él mismo como si estuviese en clase mientras sostenía un vaso a la altura de sus ojos y la examinaba, la verdad beber no era su punto fuerte, un par de tragos y ya sentía que dios le hablaba. Pero era la única manera que encontró para desquitar su enojo, sí, estaba enojado, y claro por Zero, él tuvo la culpa.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Acababan de cantarle happy birthday a Takuma y todos esperaban que cortara su pastel, y él sonreía encantadoramente a cuanta cámara disparaba sus flashes hacia él, pero Kaname solo lo observaba sospechosamente cruzado de brazos, ya que desde que llegaron el rubio cruzaba su mirada con él, la apartaba y se reía solo, y esa acción lo molestaba, algo tramaba y le intrigaba saber que era, que se traía entre manos. Al mismo tiempo vigilaba a Zero que estaba con Yuki, Yori y Rima, visiblemente cómodo a pesar de estar entre mujeres, pues ahora eran también sus compañeras de escuela, porque a sus demás amigos parecía no agradarle mucho, Aido y Ruka lo saludaron por mera cortesía y luego ignoraron su existencia, Seiren era tan reservada que era normal que no cruzaran palabras más allá de un hola, Kain que no era precisamente su amigo pero si de los demás y fue invitado, se mantuvo a raya de hablar con él y los demás invitados entre compañeros de universidad y vecinos simplemente les daba igual que estuviera ahí. Entonces después de las fotos, las felicitaciones y los regalos, Kaname vio como Takuma volvía a verlo como para asegurarse que se percatara de su acción próxima, y logró obtener toda su atención._

_-Zero-kun- lo llamó con la mano y Zero se apartó de las chicas, lo guio hacia la puerta que daba al patio, donde casualmente Kaname estaba a una distancia perfecta para escuchar lo que decían. -Estoy seguro que quieres decirme algo, ¿qué es?- lo cuestionó con una sonrisa amable, estaba seguro de aquello y con suerte serviría para lo que tenía planeado hacer; el chico lo miró sorprendido de lo perceptivo que era y decidió que ese era el momento adecuado._

_-Tienes razón...veras...- dijo nervioso, le daba pena lo que estaba a punto de hacer. -Bueno...yo...- bajó el volumen de su voz._

_Kaname escuchaba discretamente y descompuso su elegante posición al ver que Zero estaba sonrojado y nervioso, Takuma lo veía divertido y puso una mano en su hombro, dándole la confianza de hablar y entonces dijo algo muy suave que no escuchó, a lo cual el rubio se mostró sorprendido y entonces Zero lo abrazó fuertemente. Y de nuevo pasó, quería salir corriendo a apartarlos, pero no lo hizo, había muchas personas alrededor. Los ojos verdes de Takuma se enternecieron de repente y también lo abrazó, durante un tiempo considerable._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FFB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Y después de eso se dejó llenar de enojo, y para evitar descontrolarse, se fue directamente a la comida y se zampó cuanta cosa vio entre comida, pastel y bocadillos. Pero el colmo fue cuando buscó con la mirada a Zero con la intención de preguntarle que había sido aquello y lo vio con Kain, ¿porque de todos los que estaban ahí tenía que estar hablando con él? ¿Que no recordaba como lo vio aquella vez? ¿Ahora le agradaba o que?

-Respira- se dijo e inhaló profundamente. No tenía lógica seguir enojándose, así que decidió ir a buscar a Zero y salir de la cocina a donde había huido. Aunque no tenía idea de para que quería verlo o que quería decirle. Se paró un poco tambaleante y se encaminó de nuevo a la sala que ahora era la pista de baile y donde todos estaban en una rueda y Takuma bailaba en el centro. Si Kaname no aguantaba un par de copas, su amigo se emborrachaba solo viendo el alcohol, aunque borracho y todo bailaba como profesional. Entonces vio como se encaminaba hacia el estéreo y cambió a música disco, apagó la luz y encendió las luces neón, había planeado su fiesta a lo grande. Antes de que regresara a bailar lo interceptó.

-Takuma, ¿sabes donde esta Kiryuu-kun?- lo cuestionó por encima del escándalo, pero Takuma se lanzó sobre él.

-¡Kana-chan! ¿Donde estabas?, ven vamos a bailar- y empezó a jalarlo al centro con él.

-No quiero bailar ahora, mejor dime donde esta Kiryuu-kun- le repitió.

-¡Ah claro! necesitas una pareja para bailar, ve por Zero-chan, él está en mi habitación, dijo que hacia ruido o no sé que, anda ve- y lo empujó a las escaleras. Pasó entre todos los bailarines, subió las escaleras y volteó a ver el caos, su abuelo lo castigaría de por vida.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta y Zero alzó de inmediato la vista, estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, antes de que pudiera hablar Kaname lo hizo primero.

-¿Que hacías con Kain?- le dijo sin disimular su enojo recargando su espalda en la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

-Nada, solo se disculpó conmigo por no presentarse esa vez- le contestó sinceramente, no hablaron más allá de unos minutos.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a él, ¿entendiste?- fue más una orden que una sugerencia y eso molestó a Zero, nadie le daba órdenes y menos alguien que era solo un poco mayor que él.

-¿Quien eres tú para prohibírmelo?- le reclamó pero sin la intención de iniciar una pelea. Todo el enojo que Kaname se estaba aguantando salió a flote y se encaminó hacia él con aire agresivo, pero el alcohol en su sangre le hizo la mala jugada, solo sintió como el suelo pareció moverse de su lugar y lo siguiente que notó fue la cara de Zero, a dos centímetros de la suya, remarcada por la sombras de la oscura habitación. Se miraron uno a otro, lo único que Kaname percibía era la mirada de Zero, curiosa, sorprendida y al final reprobatoria.

-Has bebido demás ¿no es cierto?- le dijo al chico sobre él. -Creo que es mejor que regresemos antes que tus padres o lo notarán- no pensó que al venir a esta fiesta sería él quien terminaría cuidando al mayor. Hizo un movimiento con su cuerpo para indicarle que se levantara, pero Kaname no dejaba de ver sus ojos, un impulso apareció en él y empezó a mover su cara hacía la de Zero, quien perdió el aliento al percatarse de la intención de Kaname.

-Q-que haces... ¿K-kaname?- definitivamente bebió demasiado. Estuvo a punto de gritar para hacer reaccionar al castaño pero no fue necesario, porque de repente una luz golpeó sus rostros y cuando voltearon, una pequeña figura encendió la luz.

-¿Que hacen?- preguntó inocentemente Ren, con sus grandes y grises ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

Días después…

-¡Ya llegué!- anunció Kaname en cuanto cerró la puerta de su casa, traía una bolsa de dulces en la mano para Ren, quien a cambió de no decirle a Takuma como lo encontró con Zero, le pidió dulces por su silencio, y eso era solo el inicio, ahora comprendía porque Takuma le tenía pavor. Se encaminó hacia la cocina donde provenía un agradable olor pero no había nadie, todo estaba muy silencioso.

-Kaname-kun, bienvenido- le dijo Juri quien entraba en la cocina con varias especias en las manos, saliendo por la puerta trasera de la cocina tenía un huerto donde obtenía varias cosas para cuando cocinaba, le gustaban las cosas frescas. Kaname se acercó a darle un beso.

-Hola mamá, ¿estás sola?- preguntó extrañado.

-Si, hoy tu hermana y Zero-kun se fueron con Senri-kun después de clases y Haru apenas va a salir del trabajo- le contaba mientras seguía con su tarea.

-¿Otra vez?- dijo con cierto aire enojado, con esta ya eran tres veces que iban a la casa de su primo, él y Zero parecían llevarse muy bien y no entendía por qué eso le molestaba.

-Hoy solo somos tú y yo- volteó y le guiñó un ojo divertida, pero entonces rio dulcemente cuando observó el semblante irritado de su hijo.

-¡Hay mi amor! No te enojes, es normal que sientas celos, ya te habías acostumbrado a Zero-kun ¿verdad? pero ahora él está haciendo nuevos amigos y tienes que aprender a compartirlo- Kaname la miró incrédulo. -Varias veces le dije a tu padre que necesitabas un hermano para las "cosas de hombres" pero él dijo que con Yuki era suficiente, pero ahora veo que no. Bueno ve a cambiarte, ponte guapo porque hoy tienes cena con una dama- finalizó pero Kaname estaba en blanco, subió a su habitación y al cerrar la puerta se sentó en el suelo.

Eso era, aquel sentimiento desconocido: CELOS.

_¿Celos?, ¡¿Celos yo?! ¿De Zero? Por supuesto que no_. Claro porque iba a estar celoso de Zero, él podía tener amigos e ir a donde quisiera, no había razón para tener celos de él. Aunque debía reconocer que sí estaba enojado porque ahora tenía que "compartirlo" con otros, entonces a eso ¿como se le llama?... celos. _¡Noo!_ no es eso tiene que ser otra cosa, algo como...celos. No podía pensar en nada más y de repente quiso patalear, revolcarse en el suelo y arrancarse los cabellos, en pocas palabras quería hacer berrinche como un niño pequeño. Enojado encendió el estéreo de su habitación y subió el volumen muy alto, dejó que la música llegara a sus oídos y llenara su mente, sus pensamientos se estaban volviendo peligrosos.

* * *

_Y para no hacerlas pasar un mal rato les deje esto al final: chicas disculpen pero a partir de ahora solo cuento con el día domingo para escribir así que ahora les pido de rodillas que me tengan super paciencia, como he dicho si voy a publicar, no pienso abandonar la historia, pero ahora el tiempo se me acorto, por favor espero me comprendan, aun así tratare por todos los medios no tardar mucho, lo prometo._

_P.D. A partir del siguiente capitulo va a empezar un poco de acción así que esperen porque irá en aumento :D Bye_


End file.
